Dark Star
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: The 100 slight AU- They made it to the ground, but now they have to survive. Easier said than done.
1. World on Fire (part one)

**Dark Star**

The 100 slight AU- They made it to the ground, but now they have to survive. Easier said than done.

Bellamy x Clarke, Clarke x Lexa, Clarke x Finn, Raven x Finn, Raven x Wick, Octavia x Lincoln, Abby x Marcus, Jasper x Maya, Murphy x O/C, Bellamy x O/C

Characters: Madison Bradley (Emily Kinney), Roxanne Erikson (Phoebe Tonkin)

**xxXxx**

Chapter One: World on Fire (part one)

_"__I'll go the distance_

_Lead the way to your darkest sin,_

_You know there's something coming down_

_From the sky above…"_

-Les Friction

**xxXxx**

When she pried her eyes open, the first thing she saw was a mop of blonde hair. Her brain dimly recognized it, but it was also beginning to feel the aches and pains that coincided with crashing into the ground.

"Roxanne."

Her gaze shifted to meet a pair of blue eyes. She recognized those as well. "Clarke," she croaked.

"Hey."

"Is everyone okay?"

Clarke stared back at her before shaking her head. "A few didn't make the fall," she said quietly. "A few more were injured, like you and Bradley." Clarke reached up and touched her arm, which she realized was bandaged.

Roxanne's eyes snapped back to the mop of blonde hair. Her friend, Bradley, was lying down beside her with her eyes closed. She had some scratches on her face, her leg was in a makeshift brace, but other than that she appeared to be fine.

"She's fine," Clarke said reassuringly. "Just a broken leg, but the snap was clean so it should heal okay."

Roxanne sat up slowly. "Thanks, Clarke," she said.

Clarke nodded before walking away. Roxanne watched her go briefly before turning back to her friend. She shifted until she was beside Bradley then reached out to brush the hair out of her eyes.

Bradley's eyebrows furrowed before her eyes opened. When she saw Roxanne, she smiled. "Hi."

Roxanne's lips twitched. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

Bradley frowned for a moment before shrugging. "I'm okay. Besides, you know, the leg."

Roxanne had to laugh at that.

**xxXxx**

**_Later_**

Life on the ground wasn't all that bad. They had access to water and food, they had their makeshift shelter within the camp. Sure, there was some issues when it came to who was calling the shots but no one had died since the fall.

At least not yet, Roxanne thought with a trace of bitterness.

She mused over what had happened over the past few weeks from her post as guard.

They had quickly discovered that they were not alone on the ground. The only people who lived in the forests, dubbed the name "Grounders", weren't the friendly neighbor sort. There was still tension between them but Roxanne understood that Clarke was working out a way so they could live together in peace.

Then they had managed to contact the Arc, thanks to the work of Monty, Jasper, and some girl named Raven.

Roxanne remembered talking to Raven for the first time. She had asked the other girl why she was here instead of in the Arc, since Raven was already eighteen. Raven had explained she had managed to convince Jaha to let her come with but then dropped the subject quickly.

Roxanne still felt a little wary around the girl.

Other than that, she coexisted well with the others. They each had a job to do, whether it was standing guard or gathering water or hunting, they all had to contribute in some way to their little community.

When it came to who was in charge, Clarke assumed that position from the get-go, earning her the nickname "Princess", courtesy of Bellamy Blake.

Roxanne rolled her eyes when she thought of Bellamy. He was too arrogant for his own good in her opinion. And Clarke wasn't the only one who had gotten an honorary nickname from him. Bellamy had recently began calling Roxanne "Roxy", which put her teeth on edge.

"Hey, Roxanne."

She turned at the sound of her friend's voice. Bradley stood a few feet away, smiling widely at her.

"What's up?"

"Clarke's looking for you."

Roxanne's brow lifted but she followed her friend back into the camp. Clarke was waiting for her near the pod with a serious expression on her face.

"You rang, boss?" Roxanne asked.

Clarke's gaze shifted over to her. "Roxanne, I need a favor from you."

Roxanne shifted her weight, tilting her head at Clarke. The hunting knife she held in one hand tapped a slow rhythm against her thigh. "Which is?"

"I need you to watch over things while I go meet with the Grounder's leader, their Commander."

Roxanne's brows shot up. "Why don't you ask Bellamy or Octavia? Hell, even Finn is capable."

"I want you to do this for me. Octavia is coming with me, since Lincoln will be there."

Roxanne's lips pursed. Lincoln was a Grounder who had been one of the first they had encountered. He proved that he wasn't as hostile as his fellow Grounders, so Clarke had started trying to bridge the gap between the two groups with him. Plus, it didn't hurt that soon after meeting him, Octavia had begun to sneak away to meet with him for obvious reasons.

"And Bellamy didn't have anything to say?" Roxanne asked.

"On the contrary, Roxy, I had plenty to say."

Roxanne's eyes rolled skyward before she glared at Bellamy, who was approaching her and Clarke. He glared right back.

"What do you want?" Roxanne snapped.

"To talk with Princess about this meeting with the Grounders," Bellamy said firmly.

"Why don't you just fuck off, Bellamy, and leave this to us girls?" Roxanne challenged, stepping in his way.

"You girls-," he began, scoffing, before Roxanne cut him off.

"Oh, please, finish whatever you're about to say. I'd love a reason to kick your ass."

"Stop it," Clarke hissed, stepping between Bellamy and Roxanne. "This isn't the time to fight. I have to leave soon so stop behaving like children and listen."

Roxanne clenched her jaw before nodding curtly.

"Roxanne, you'll be in charge until I get back. Bellamy, before you start again, I have to do this. We can't live on the brink of war with the Grounders."

"You don't know what you're walking into, Princess."

"And you do?" Clarke shot back. "Just trust me for a minute, Bellamy. I can do this." Before he could reply, she strode off.

Bellamy's dark eyes slid over to Roxanne. "I still think it's a bad idea," he muttered angrily.

Roxanne rolled her eyes again. "No one asked you," she replied coolly. "Go get a small team together to gather some more wood before it gets dark."

Bellamy growled under his breath but stalked off without protesting. Roxanne exhaled sharply, placing her hands on her hips. She watched as he made his way over to Finn then turned on her heel to head into the pod.

**xxXxx**

Bradley liked standing watch. Once her leg healed, she got into the habit of climbing the trees so she had a better view of the ground below. Lincoln had even gave her some pointers on how to move across the tree branches silently.

Bradley frowned and considered the Grounder, who was talking to Octavia and Clarke below. He was okay for a Grounder. She liked how he left flowers for Octavia.

Bradley swung her feet in front of her, twirling a small butterfly knife between her fingers. She knew the other guards had guns, which Clarke and Finn had found a little while ago, but she preferred her knives. She had the one she was holding, plus two more attached to her thighs.

One was courtesy of Roxanne, who had given it to her on the Arc before they had been arrested. It had been her birthday present when she had turned seventeen.

"So you can defend yourself against the adults next year," she had said.

A week later, both girls found themselves in the Arc's prison for the teens who were too young to be floated for their crimes. She and Roxanne had been caught stealing from the medical ward, since Bradley's mom had been sick. Roxanne had acted without thinking and when Bradley had tried to stop her, they were caught by Clarke's mother Abby.

Bradley had understood Roxanne's actions. Ever since her own mother had died, Bradley's mother, Julietta, had taken Roxanne in and had treated her like she was the second daughter she had never had. Plus, Roxanne was impulsive.

Bradley smiled at that and watched as Lincoln lead Octavia and Clarke out into the woods. Her eyes narrowed as she saw another figure heading back into camp. The guy walked- nearly swaggered- back inside the camp.

She recognized him of course. John Murphy was one of the more popular kids that walked around the camp. But by popular, that meant he wasn't really liked. Being a loner with a bad attitude quickly gave him a bad name amongst the others.

Bradley studied him with some curiosity. He stood alone near the tent where they kept the meat that had been hunted. He was sharpening the end of a twig with his knife, his eyes scanning the camp with disinterest.

Since curiosity always bested her, Bradley climbed down the tree before dropping to the ground. She straightened and nodded at the other guy keeping watch- who, if she remembered right, was called Wick.

She strolled over to where Murphy was standing, sliding her hands in her back pockets. When his steely blue gaze met hers, she smiled. "How's it goin', Murphy?" she asked casually.

"It's going," he replied. His gaze refocused on sharpening the twig to a fine point. When he realized she was still there, he lifted a brow. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, his voice seeped in sarcasm.

"Nope," Bradley said, ignoring his tone. "I was just watching you and wanted to see if you wanted some company."

"Do I look like I want company?" he retorted, his eyes lifting to hers again.

She crossed her arms. "Well, you don't have to be rude."

His hands paused their movements. "Oh right. I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" He lifted his weight to face her directly. "What the hell do you want?"

Bradley rolled her eyes. "You don't know my name, do you?" she asked on a sigh.

"Madison Bradley."

She blinked. "What?"

"Your name is Madison Bradley." Murphy shrugged, his eyes focusing on something else. "You're friends with that weird chick named Roxy."

"Roxanne," Bradley corrected automatically. "She hates being called Roxy. And she's not weird."

Murphy gave her a cool look. "Sure, whatever you say, blonde."

Suppressing another sigh, Bradley straightened. "Well this was a nice chat. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Sure. Whatever."

Unable to stop the eye roll, Bradley walked away, heading back to her spot outside the camp. With her back to him, she didn't see Murphy's gaze following her.

**xxXxx**

Roxanne was talking to Jasper and Monty when Clarke and Octavia returned.

Clarke pulled her aside. "How was everything?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Fine. Nothing to report."

Clarke relaxed. "Good," she said with a small nod.

"How was the meeting with the Commander or whatever?"

Clarke opened her mouth then closed it before replying. "Call everyone in," she instructed. "I want everyone to hear this."

Roxanne nodded and strode outside. She let out a shrill whistle, once then twice, which was their signal to the guards outside to come inside. She called out to everyone who was milling around the campsite, catching their attention with ease.

Once everyone was gathered in front of the pod, Roxanne stepped aside so Clarke could speak to all of them. She moved down to stand next to Bradley.

"As all of you know, I met with the Grounder's Commander today. We discussed how we could coexist in peace, rather than living side by side with the possibility of war erupting." Clarke paused before continuing. "The other Grounders are not happy with us staying on their land. The Commander is keeping them in check, but I'm not sure how long that will last. So I think it would be best if we moved on."

The crowd erupted with outcries.

"But where would we live?"

"Screw the Grounders, they can learn to deal with us being here!"

"We can't just leave!"

"Where would we go?"

Roxanne turned slightly. "Shut it!" she exclaimed.

The yelling ceased to a quiet murmur.

Bradley took a step forward, looking at Clarke. "But Clarke, where would we go?" she asked.

Clarke took a deep breath. "We go where we were supposed to land in the first place. Mount Weather."

"And how do you suggest we get there if we have to cut across Grounder territory?" Bellamy asked, shoving his way to the front of the crowd.

"The Commander said if we leave, no one will stand in our way as we make our way to Mount Weather," Clarke replied, ignoring Bellamy's tone.

"And if we stay?" Bellamy challenged. When Clarke didn't answer, he turned to face everyone else. "If we stay, we are giving the Grounders an invitation for war. But I think we could take those bastards, and then we wouldn't have to leave here."

"You really think we could take them?" Roxanne asked, raising a brow. "We don't even know how many Grounders there are and there's only a hundred of us."

"So you'd rather cross unfamiliar territory to end up in a place that may or may not be habitable?" Bellamy shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'd rather leave here than put everybody at risk for attack!"

"We'd be putting them at risk regardless!"

Bradley stepped between Roxanne and Bellamy. "Enough!" she snapped. "Stop acting like you're the ones who are in charge of making decisions for everyone for just a moment." She walked up to stand next to Clarke, her blue eyes scanning the crowd. "I think we should take a vote."

Clarke nodded. "All those in favor of staying here, stand to my left. And those who think we should leave, stand to my right. Bradley and I will count you off."

The crowd shifted, each person moving to their respective places. Bradley and Clarke went down and began counting people off.

Roxanne glared at Bellamy, who stood across from where she was. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned.

Octavia gave her a small smile. "Look, don't mind Bellamy. He thinks what he's doing is right, even though most of the time he comes across as a…"

"Pompous jackass?" Roxanne suggested helpfully.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "That's one term, I guess. What I'm saying is don't get angry at him for being a jackass, his intentions are good in the long run."

Roxanne scowled as Octavia stepped back. Her gaze went back to Bellamy, who was now staring down Clarke with a clenched jaw. Her eyes narrowed. "He's still a jackass."

"The highest vote is to go to Mount Weather," Clarke announced. "So it's settled. In two days, we'll leave. Until then, we should start gathering as much as we can take with us."

Roxanne noticed Bellamy's expression and lunged forward to grab his arm before he could reach Clarke. "What is your damage?" she hissed, pulling him away from the crowd. "Do you want us to go to war?"

Bellamy narrowed his eyes and yanked his arm out of her grip. "Back off," he snapped.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Roxanne asked sharply, raising her eyebrows.

Bellamy didn't reply. He shook his head and stalked off, heading back into the pod. Roxanne watched him go, her fists clenched at her sides.

"You know, if you keep yanking him around like that, people might get the wrong impression."

Roxanne turned and saw Murphy leaning against a tree to her left. He was twisting a small, pointed stick between his fingers as he watched her. Her lip curled. "What's it to you?"

Murphy shrugged. "Just sayin' is all," he replied coolly before pushing away from the tree.

Roxanne opened her mouth but the sound of someone approaching interrupted her thoughts. Bradley's brow furrowed when she saw Murphy's retreating form. "Why were you talking to Murphy?" she asked.

"He… It's not important," Roxanne muttered, crossing her arms and tapping her fingers against them. She looked at her friend, who was still staring in the direction where Murphy had disappeared to. "Bradley."

Bradley blinked as if startled. "Sorry," she said. "Lost in thought."

Roxanne arched her brow. "About Murphy?"

Bradley's eyes widened for a moment. "What- no! I was thinking about… us moving and stuff."

Roxanne stared at her friend for a long moment before shrugging.

**xxXxx**

The next day brought more tension in the camp. There were many who thought all of them should stay and fight, that Bellamy was right.

Bradley ignored most of it. She didn't like the idea of staying here if that meant a war with the Grounders. They had been here much longer than they had and knew the terrain better. She figured they should take advantage of the Commander's leeway and take their chances at Mount Weather.

She was put in charge of guarding the north entrance and stayed up high for a better lookout. She was tempted to go up into the trees again but she knew the other guards needed to stay in sight of each other. Instead, she stayed crouched on a small foothill, her eyes scanning the forest for any movement.

The snapping of a branch caught her attention and she crouched down lower, one of her knives in her hand. She saw someone walking through a patch of trees towards the outer edge of camp and she waited until they reached a small clearing.

Her hand tightened around her knife as her body tensed, waiting a moment longer. When there was a clear shot, she whipped the knife out of her hand, sending it through the air. It slammed into a tree and she gasped.

Murphy stood frozen, a line of blood sliding down his cheek where the knife had sliced his skin. An inch to the right and it would have been buried in his throat.

Bradley darted forward, her eyes huge. "Murphy!" she exclaimed. "Why the fuck were you slinking through the trees like that, I thought you were a Grounder!"

His eyes were cool and distant. "Clarke sent me out to see if the path was clear to the river," he said calmly. "Of course, she didn't warn me to duck in case of throwing knives." He turned and pulled Bradley's knife free before handing it back to her. "Might want to work on your aim."

Bradley gawked at him for a moment before stepping closer. "You're bleeding," she said worriedly. Her hands went to her shirt, ready to rip it.

Murphy's hands shot out as if to stop her but paused. "Don't worry about it. I've had worse."

"Shut up and let me help you," she snapped. With a quick movement, she ripped a thin strip of her shirt off. She reached inside her pocket, drawing out a small vial. "Lincoln showed me how to make this," she explained before lifting her hand. "This might sting."

Cautiously, she dabbed his cheek. He moved back slightly, hissing under his breath before glaring at her. She ignored him and leaned closer, biting her lip. She cleaned away the blood and was relieved to see the wound was shallow.

"You done?" Murphy asked impatiently, his eyes locked on hers.

"It wouldn't kill you to say thanks."

"Oh right. Thank you for almost killing me."

Bradley slapped the torn rag against his chest in frustration. "You know what, forget it. I'm sorry I was doing my job and that I reacted like I did. But don't think you wouldn't have done the same thing, John Murphy."

She turned away only to be yanked back when Murphy grabbed her arm. She pulled her arm away and glared.

Murphy stared at her, his jaw clenched. "Sorry," he bit out.

Bradley exhaled sharply. "Whatever," she replied shortly before she stomped off back to her post.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the 100.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a fic for the 100, so let me know what you think of it so far.**


	2. World on Fire (part two)

Chapter Two: World on Fire (part two)

_"I'll return from darkness and will save your precious skin  
I will end your suffering and let the healing light come in  
Sent by forces beyond salvation  
There can be not one sensation…"_

-Les Friction

**xxXxx**

The smell of smoke woke Roxanne from a deep sleep. She shot up, looking around until she found a small flashlight to hold on one hand, while the other gripped a small caliber gun.

Beside her, Clarke was awake and alert. The girls exchanged a look and Roxanne nodded, moving forward to exit the pod first. Her body was tense and ready, her gun pointed with the light beaming through the darkness.

"Roxanne," a voice hissed.

"Bradley?" Roxanne asked, aiming the beam towards the voice.

Bradley stood a few feet away, weapons in hand. There was a long tear along the side of her shirt, which was covered in blood. "Grounders," Bradley said quickly. "To the east. At least, we think they're Grounders. They don't look like the others we've encountered."

Clarke moved past Roxanne, her eyes narrowed. "Describe them."

Before Bradley could reply, Murphy stepped out of the shadows, alongside Bellamy and Finn. All of them sported cuts and bruises and were covered in sweat.

"Looks like your peace talk wasn't as peaceful as you thought, Princess," Bellamy remarked, wiping at his bloodied lip.

"I don't understand," Clarke said half to herself. "Describe them to me."

"They wore strange furs and painted their faces with some kind of white paint with…" Bradley paused before meeting Clarke's gaze. "They painted their faces with blood."

"Weapons?"

"Plenty," Finn interjected. "And their numbers easily double our own. Clarke, we can't stay here or we'll be killed."

"Or we fight," Bellamy said with a fierce glint in his eyes.

"Sure, let's charge headfirst into a battle against an enemy we know nothing about," Roxanne scowled.

"Look if we keep arguing, we won't have a chance to fight," Murphy snapped. "So quit bickering and think of something _useful_."

Bradley snapped her fingers. "Fire," she said. "We'll literally fight fire with fire." She whirled around and darted back into the dark.

Roxanne and Clarke exchanged another look before they followed her, with the boys trailing behind them. The rest of the camp woke up and fires were started. There was some shouting, mostly Clarke barking out orders.

Bradley went to the fuel supply that Raven had stripped from the pod. Roxanne eyed the grin on her friend's face with a small amount of trepidation. Her friend quickly began to open the valves, then poured small amounts of gasoline into small canisters. Without meeting any of their gazes, she passed the cans to each of them.

"If we spread out to the different lookout points, we can set some of the trees on fire," Bradley said. "That way they can't get in."

"But what about us getting out to avoid this inferno?" Murphy asked, eyeing the canister in his hand. "Plus, setting fire to the trees doesn't seems like a good plan since we're in the middle of a forest."

"We'll use the tunnels to escape if necessary," Bradley replied, rubbing her hands on her pants. "They'll lead us out towards the quarry, which means water. And last time I checked, Murphy, water and fire don't mix."

Murphy's eyes narrowed at that but Finn spoke up again. "There's no guarantee, Bradley, that we'll all get out safe."

"There's no guarantee of that no matter what happens," Roxanne said with a frown. "What if instead of the trees, we just light up these?" She lifted up her canister. "We can use the trees to see them, then we lit these before we…"

"Make it rain?" Murphy finished sarcastically.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Pretty much." She nearly flinched as Bellamy ripped the canister from her hands.

"Finn and I will handle the north and east points," he said. "Murphy and Madison can cover the other two. Roxy and Princess, you got to cover the camp and make sure none of them slip through. Get everyone ready."

Everyone began moving quickly, so much so that no one even bothered correcting Bellamy.

**xxXxx**

The plan quickly spread throughout the camp and people began taking up positions, each wielding a kind of weapon.

Bradley strode alongside Murphy, her eyes focused as she gripped the canisters. Someone called out her name and she paused briefly. She recognized the slender girl as Fox, who strapped a bow with arrows to Bradley's back.

"Dip the arrows in the gas," Fox said. "Then light them up."

Bradley nodded in thanks before trotting to catch up with Murphy who hadn't stopped to wait for her. "Can you even use those?" he asked without looking at her.

"No idea," she admitted. She had never practiced much with other weapons, besides her knives and gun.

She thought she heard him mutter "_great_" under his breath, but she wasn't sure. She ignored him as she turned to head towards the south lookout point.

When she reached it, she made her way into the trees. She slid the canisters into her pockets and climbed with ease. She stopped halfway, assessing her surroundings.

The sky was beginning to lighten towards the east, signaling that dawn was near. She could still see the approaching masses thanks to the torches they carried.

Quickly, she removed the bow from her back and popped open one of the canisters. She dipped an arrow inside, covering the tip with gasoline. With her eyes locked on her intended target, she put down the canister and pulled a small, makeshift lighter from her back pocket. She lit the arrow and set it against the bow, trying to picture how she had seen the others hold it before mirroring that.

With the string pulled taut, she waited a moment longer before letting the arrow fly. It soared through the air and landed directly in front of one of the Grounders.

Without any hesitation, Bradley lit the gasoline before drawing another arrow and holding it to the flame until it caught, before she let another arrow fly. She found a rhythm; draw, ignite, aim, and fire.

A loud cry erupted as the ones approaching began to sprint towards their encampment, holding up a variety of weapons. Bradley had to dodge an arrow that was fired right back at her, and her footing nearly slipped.

As she steadied herself, her foot knocked the flaming canister over. It fell to the ground and the tree she stood in quickly began to catch fire. The flames licked up the dry bark and Bradley cursed.

With her attention diverted, she didn't see the flash of another arrow.

There was ripping sound before she felt the pain. She looked and saw the arrow had embedded itself in her shoulder. When she tugged at it, she cried out as the tip's jagged edges ripped at her skin.

Suddenly, a loud _boom _erupted from the northern section of camp, and Bradley felt her feet slip out from underneath her.

She managed to release a short scream before she fell towards the burning ground.

**xxXxx**

Murphy was busy engaging the first wave of Grounders when he heard her scream. He had heard it earlier, when she had attacked one of the Grounder scouts and the bastard had nearly gutted her.

His gaze snapped to his left, where he saw one of the trees was blazing and the others surrounding it were quickly becoming consumed in flames. He didn't think, he acted.

With a short, hard twist of his knife, he cut down one of the Grounders before running over to the other lookout point that Bradley had been covering.

He found her lying on the ground, surrounded by a circle of flames. He cursed before he took a running start, jumping and clearing most of the fire, before rolling and crouching by her side.

Her eyes were closed and her leg was bent at an odd angle. Burns and long, deep gashes ran up her arm, and parts of her clothes were burned as well.

"Need some help over here!" he yelled, hoping someone that wasn't a Grounder heard him.

His request was answered within a few seconds as someone ducked and rolled through the fire as he had, before straightening. Murphy recognized Jasper, who stared at Bradley with huge, fearful eyes.

"Help me," Murphy snapped. "She's unconscious."

Jasper blinked then moved forward. Jasper lifted up Bradley's legs as Murphy gripped her underarms to lift her torso from the ground. "Watch the leg," he ordered, knowing very well it was broken again.

They managed to move quickly through a weak part of the circle before they carried Bradley back inside the camp. It was utter chaos. The younger kids were running and screaming, afraid of the fire and of the Grounders. The older ones were trying to keep the entrances covered.

"Raven!" Jasper cried. "Where's Clarke?"

The dark haired girl whirled, gun in hand. "She ordered the other three to fall back from the points. The fire is growing by the minute and we need to get out." Then she saw Bradley and dashed over. "Her leg is broken again," she stated, confirming what Murphy already knew. "She's going to need Clarke."

"Then go _find her_," Murphy growled, adjusting his grip on Bradley.

Raven nodded and sprinted away.

"Let's get her back in the pod," Murphy said. Sweat trickled down his brow when he lowered his gaze to the unconscious girl. He gritted his teeth. "Just hang on, blondie."

The second she was in the pod, Jasper disappeared back into the smoke that was quickly flooding the camp due to the fire.

Murphy stood to follow him but paused. He looked down at Bradley again, his fists clenching and unclenching. "Damn it," he snarled before striding towards the exit.

"Barricade the entrances!"

"Watch the trees!"

"Bradley!"

Murphy saw Roxanne running through the camp, her gaze whipping back and forth. He shouted her name and she was by his side in an instant. "She's pretty banged up," he explained in a rush as they entered the pod. "Leg's fucked up- again- and she's got some burns."

"God damn it," Roxanne cursed. "Clarke is with Bellamy and a couple others, they're trying to keep the main entrance closed off but the fire is making it damn near impossible to do anything."

"Yeah well, you got blondie here to thank for that," he muttered, pushing the hair from his eyes. "She was the one who wanted to play with fire."

"You're not helping," Roxanne snapped, pushing him aside so she could rummage for a fresh cloth. She crouched over Bradley and patted at the other girl's pockets before she hissed under her breath. She drew back her hand, which was smeared with blood and…glass? "She needs to stop keeping everything in her damn pockets," Roxanne growled.

Murphy watched as Bradley's thigh bled more from the broken glass, which was thanks to the broken vial that had been in her pocket. The same vial she had used to clean the cut on his cheek.

"I'm going back out there," he said shortly.

When he emerged, his eyes found Clarke, who was screaming at the others and striding towards the pod. Her eyes met his. "The fire?" she asked breathlessly when she was close enough.

Murphy jerked his shoulder. "Bradley's hurt," was all he said before he pushed by her to try and help the others.

Clarke turned and watched him go for a brief moment before heading into the pod.

**xxXxx**

When her eyes opened again, the first thing Bradley saw was Roxanne. Her friend was covered in blood and soot but was smiling. Then her gaze strayed to look over Roxanne's shoulder. Behind her stood Murphy, who was leaning against the wall of the pod with his steely blue gaze fixed on her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he said sardonically.

Bradley winced as she shifted, wanting to sit up. Roxanne helped, letting Bradley lean a bit against her. Bradley eyed the all too familiar cast on her leg and winced again. When she reached out to touch it, she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Her entire right arm was wrapped in a type of gauze, which was stained with blood and some kind of paste. She hissed out a breath when she tried wiggling her fingers.

She looked up again. "What happened?"

Roxanne glanced to her left, where Clarke was standing, cleaning some bandages. "Well…turns out those weren't Grounders," she began. "According to Lincoln, they're called Reapers. Basically Grounders gone dark side. Anyway, they didn't take a liking to the fire. Luckily, not a lot managed to get into the camp and were taken care of. We lost a few. Plus the woods surrounding the camp now looks like a weird bone graveyard."

Bradley thought for a moment, letting that sink in. "Will the Reapers come back?"

Clarke frowned as she crouched down beside Bradley. "We're not sure. Lincoln said he was surprised to see them out here. Usually they stay deeper in the woods, closer to the mountain."

"As in Mount Weather?" Bradley asked, her brows lifting.

Clarke picked up Bradley's arm. "This is going to hurt," she said before she began to unwrap the bandages. "And yes."

Bradley yelped as the last of the bandages came off. Her arm sported some nasty burns and a long scrape that ran from her wrist to her upper arm. "Shit," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

"Sorry," Clarke murmured. "But you need fresh bandages."

Bradley nodded and grabbed Roxanne with her uninjured hand. She winced more as Clarke cleaned her wounds and rewrapped them before taking her leave.

Lying back down, Bradley released a shaky breath. "That's going to leave a pretty scar," she muttered.

Roxanne snorted. "I thought you said scars were sexy."

Bradley flushed when she saw Murphy look her way briefly. "Can you get me some water?" she asked her friend, wanting to get rid of her before she said anything more embarrassing.

Roxanne nodded and stood up. Her hazel eyes narrowed at Murphy before she walked back outside.

Bradley hesitantly looked at him again. "Were you… Did you…?"

Murphy lifted a brow. "Did you hit your head there, blondie?"

Bradley glared. "I just wanted to know how I got here. One second I was in the tree, the next I'm here."

Murphy shrugged. "Maybe you should spend some more time with your feet on the ground. Then next time I won't have to find you lying on the ground surrounded by the fire you started."

Bradley licked her lips. "Y-you were the one who…" Again, her voice trailed off.

"Saved your sorry ass? Yeah."

She blinked. "Thank you."

Murphy paused, his cool eyes on hers. "Don't mention it."

And later that night, when she was resting, Bradley was woken up by some rustling noise. Her eyes opened and were locked with Murphy's, who stared down at her.

Her mind, foggy and disoriented, tried to assess if this was real or just a dream.

"Get some rest," he told her, brushing the hair off her cheek. She nearly shivered. "I'll watch over you."

When her eyes closed once more, she figured it would be a whole lot easier to convince herself that that had been, in fact, a dream.

**xxXxx**

He didn't know why he couldn't leave.

He couldn't move when her eyes fluttered open when she heard him move closer to her. Her large blue eyes pinned him to the spot.

It was like an out of body experience. His mouth moved, giving her reassurance, yet he barely heard his own words. Yet his fingertips burned when they brushed along the unmarred skin of her cheek.

He breathed again when her eyes closed again.

**xxXxx**

Roxanne watched him from beyond the flap that acted as the door to the pod. She had peered through the gap and saw him sitting with her friend.

She watched him talk to her, touch her. Her eyes had narrowed at that.

John Murphy had always put her on edge. Even back on the Arc, whenever he walked by, she felt uneasy.

Yet watching him now, she wondered if someone like him was capable of more than what was said about him.

She stepped back, letting the flap fall, blocking her view of Bradley and him.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the 100.**

**Author's Note: Oh Bradley, what a pyromaniac. **

**This chapter was inspired by "World on Fire" by Les Friction and "Burn" by Ellie Goulding. The fic itself was inspired by the song "Dark Star" by Jaymes Young.**

**Please review!**


	3. Blue Light

Chapter Three: Blue Light

_"And you didn't even notice  
When the sky turned blue  
And you couldn't tell the difference  
Between me and you  
And I nearly didn't notice  
The gentlest feeling_

_You are the bluest light."_

-Bloc Party

**xxXxx**

A couple of days later, Bradley made her way out of the camp while the sun was rising. She managed to slip by Wick, who was standing guard, easily despite her leg brace. She wanted to get out of the pod since she had been going stir crazy and figured a quick trip to the nearby pond wouldn't hurt.

Bradley knew the path well and kept her footsteps as light as possible. Even though none of the Reapers had returned, she didn't want to take a chance with being caught out in the open. Her leg made it difficult to be stealthy though.

She paused halfway down the path. A couple of yards in front of her stood a massive buck with long, curved antlers. She flinched when it turned its head and she saw it was mutated from the radiation that blanketed some of the nearby areas. It stared at her with three eyes before bounding away.

Once she reached the pond, she sat down to remove her cast. She knew the pond was deep enough for her to swim, which was something she got the hang of quickly. It also didn't put any pressure on her injured leg and helped it stay limber.

After it was placed aside, she wiggled out of her pants and pulled her top over her head. Her side was wrapped up so that her chest and midriff were covered, and her arm was bandaged as well.

She hopped into the water and sank down. It was clear so she was able to see the bottom and cool. She dipped down so she could douse her hair before she came up for air. Humming to herself, she scrubbed at her arms and shoulders, cleaning off any lingering dirt and soot from the past few days.

Absently, she began to softly sing, remembering an old song her mother used to sing to her. She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling it as best as she could. Then she ran her hands over her legs, wincing as she prodded the broken one. She already had a long, pink scar from the first time the bone had snapped, and this time it had snapped but the bone didn't break the skin again.

Carefully, she unwrapped the bandages on her arm. She winced when the water hit the sensitive burns and scrapes. She cleaned them gently, bobbing up and down in the water.

Then she paused her singing. Looking around, her eyes narrowed slightly as the hair on the back of her neck prickled. Instinct told her to hide, but since she was in the water she didn't have anywhere to go.

"Need some help there, blondie?"

Bradley nearly shrieked when she heard Murphy's voice coming from behind her. Her heart lurched into her throat and she whirled around before yelping as she twisted her bad leg.

"Damn it, Murphy!" she cursed, treading the water so she could try and get out. She gritted her teeth when she jolted her leg again.

She heard him sigh. "Let me help you."

Then he took her arm, guiding her out of the water so she could lean some of her weight against his side so she didn't have to put any weight on her right leg. When she sat down on top of her clothes, she then became aware that she was only wrapped in bandages and her underwear.

She kept her gaze lowered so he wouldn't see her blush. She reached out her the fresh bandages she brought with her and tried to wrap her arm up once more. She huffed when they kept slipping.

A hand reached out and flicked her fingers away. She looked up and saw Murphy's look of concentration as he wrapped up her arm with ease and precision. He tied off the end before he met her gaze.

She noticed how his eyes were a kind of grayish blue, kind of like how the ocean must have looked like. She stiffened slightly when he reached out again.

He paused. "You got something…" He gestured to his own chin before reaching out again. His thumb and forefinger skimmed along her jaw, wiping at something. His touch was cool, yet she felt a rush of heat.

Unblinking, their gazes held each other's. Bradley's heart began leaping in her chest, knocking wildly against her ribs. She wondered what he would do if she leaned in, if she just…

But as if he read her thoughts, Murphy leaned away, bracing his weight behind him on his hands. He stretched out his long legs and eyed her. "Sneaking off wasn't really smart, blondie," he commented. "Especially with a bum leg."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Bradley asked, giving him an annoyed look. "I have a name, which you're aware of."

Murphy smirked. "Okay. Madison."

Bradley gritted her teeth. "Don't call me that."

His brow arched again. "Why do you want people to call you Bradley?"

"Why do you want people to call you Murphy?" she shot back. "_John_."

His gaze cooled. "I have my reasons."

Bradley grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. "And I have mine." She shifted so she could pull on her pants, once again avoiding his gaze.

Suddenly, he was by her side, offering his hand so she could stand. She looked at it suspiciously before taking it, allowing him to pull her up. She tilted her head back so she could look into his eyes again.

Her eyes fell to the scar riding high on his left cheek. Without thinking, she reached up to touch it with the tips of her fingers, tracing it gently. Murphy froze but she barely noticed.

"We both got scars from all of this," she murmured, half to herself.

He didn't answer her. He watched her carefully with turbulent eyes. Slowly, she moved forward, just so she could look at him better. He wasn't out right handsome like Bellamy or Finn, but there was something about him that captivated her.

Still moving slow, she reached out with her other hand so it rested against his arm before she pushed up on her good foot. She pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, right under the scar. When she pulled away, she saw her reflection in his eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked in a quiet but rough voice.

"For helping me," she replied with a small smile.

**xxXxx**

Roxanne woke up in a foul mood. She was still on edge about the Reapers, not to mention she was worried about Bradley. On top of that all, Bellamy was going out of his way to get under her skin whenever the opportunity presented itself.

She took out her pent up anger and worry during a hunting trip. Clarke had sent her, Fox, and Raven, telling them not to go for and not to be long.

A buck had bounded out of the woods, as if it was moving away from something else. Before it could react to the new threats in its path, Roxanne had thrown one of her knives, catching it between two of its three eyes.

Together the three girls managed to carry it back to the camp. When they arrived, Bellamy and Clarke were there, obviously in the middle of an argument. They stopped when they spotted the others.

Bellamy frowned at the buck. "You sure we can eat that?"

Roxanne narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you try it and let us know?"

Clarke motioned for Raven and Fox to keep going with the kill before pinning Roxanne with a hard look. "I know you've been on edge-," she began.

Roxanne cut her off, shaking her head. "Don't," she said, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "Don't give me the lecture."

Clarke sighed. "Roxanne…"

Roxanne shook her head more vigorously. She turned on her heel and walked away, knowing if Clarke started, she would probably do something she would later regret.

"You don't have to be such a bitch, Roxy."

Her fists clenched. "No one asked you your opinion, Bellamy."

"Please, you practically bit Princess's head off-,"

"Oh look, you're still talking!"

"And you're still a bi-,"

Roxanne turned around and threw her weight into the punch. Her fist slammed into Bellamy's nose and she felt it crunch before he fell over backwards on his ass. She hissed and shook her hand.

"Hey! What's going on?" Finn dashed over, stepping between Bellamy and Roxanne. His eyes were wide when he saw that Bellamy was bleeding.

"Back on, Finn," Roxanne warned.

"Why did you punch Bellamy?" Finn demanded, snatching Roxanne's arm before she could storm off.

"Because he called me a bitch."

"He always call you that," Finn said, his brow crinkling. "And you call him a jackass. You'd think those were your real names being around you two all the time."

Roxanne's jaw clenched. "He was pressing my buttons."

"What are you- five? Grow up, Roxanne. If you're in a pissy mood, go take it out on a tree or another deer. We don't need any confrontations in the camp, not with those Reapers around."

Roxanne released a long breath. Then another. "You're right." She looked down at Bellamy, who was glaring at her as blood dripped down his chin. "I'm sorry," she said before offering to help her up.

He watched her as he took it and she pulled him up. They watched each other as if they weren't sure who was going to throw the next punch.

"Bellamy," Finn said in warning, giving him a pointed look.

Bellamy sighed. "I'm sorry if I was a jackass." He paused before wiping at his nose and winced. "You got a hell of a right hook… Roxanne."

Roxanne's jaw dropped briefly as Bellamy and Finn walked away. She blew out another breath and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well," she said to herself. "That was fun." She glanced down at her bruised knuckles and winced.

**xxXxx**

He didn't know why he had decided to follow her. He just had and found himself watching her as she entered the pond.

She had shocked the hell out of him when she had kissed his cheek. He had wanted to grab her chin again, to feel the smooth skin there, before pressing his lips to hers. But he hadn't.

Once again he hadn't been able to do anything while she had watched him with those large, blue eyes. They were clear and warm, just like the rest of her.

When he walked with her back to camp, he watched as her hair dried, curling in some areas, while other strands fell straight.

He shook his head. What the hell was the matter with him?

"Murphy?"

He turned and looked down at Bradley. "Yeah?"

Bradley hesitated, biting her lip. "I… Never mind."

"Lose your train of thought, blondie?" he asked. He wanted to smile when she gave him a dirty look.

"No," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Then what is it?"

Bradley paused, her eyes locked on the walls of the camp. She shifted so she could lean against one of the burned trees. "I was just thinking, what are we going to do if the Reapers are at Mount Weather? I don't know if going there is a good idea anymore."

He shrugged. "Whatever happens, Clarke and Bellamy seem to have it covered. They're…" He gestured vaguely with his hand.

"A dynamic duo?" Bradley finished, grinning.

Murphy snorted. "More like an old married couple. They bicker too much."

"They just want what's best for everyone here."

"I guess," he conceded. "Still, you shouldn't worry about it too much."

Bradley sighed softly. "I wish it was that easy."

He didn't know what to say, so he gently took her arm again. He dipped down so it wrapped around the back of his neck so she would lean on him. "Come on," he told her. "Let's go see what they're fighting about now."

Bradley chuckled.

**xxXxx**

Later, Roxanne and Bradley sat together inside the pod. They both were eating the deer Roxanne had brought down earlier. Neither spoke much.

Bradley decided to break the silence first. "So I hear that Clarke is going to talk to the Commander again about sending out some people to check out Mount Weather."

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah, to check for Reapers. She figures that way we know what we're dealing with before we head that way."

Bradley looked over at her friend. "Are you going to go?"

Roxanne pursed her lips. "Maybe. Clarke wants me to go. Lincoln's going, so is Octavia. Raven will probably go. And Fox. Maybe a few more."

"Bellamy?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Don't know, don't care."

Bradley gave her a knowing look. "Uh huh, sure."

Roxanne ignored her, taking another bite of the cooked meat. Her brow furrowed as she thought it over. She knew she would probably go just for Clarke, who would go alongside the Grounders. It would be good for her to leave the camp since she was getting antsy. But she didn't want to leave Bradley.

Yet her friend seemed distracted herself. Her blue eyes were off somewhere else and every now and then she would smile. Roxanne wondered if it was because of Murphy. She had mixed feelings about that, but at the end of the day, if he made Bradley happy… Well, that was good enough for her.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the 100.**

**Author's Note: Please review! **


	4. Feeling a Moment

Chapter Four: Feeling a Moment

_"Turning to face what you've become,  
Buried the ashes of someone  
Broken by the strain  
Trying to fill that space inside  
Am I just like you?  
All the things you do - can't help myself_

_Don't ever feel that you're alone  
I'll never let you down, I'll never leave you dry  
Don't fall apart, don't let it go."_

_-Feeder_

**xxXxx**

Eventually Roxanne decided she would go with Clarke to meet with the Commander and her second about making the trip to Mount Weather. She wanted to see what they were up against, whether that meant Reapers or any other thing that they weren't aware of. As Clarke had said, Lincoln and Octavia were going, as well as Bellamy and Fox. Clarke left Finn and Bradley in charge.

They hiked about a mile through the forest before Roxanne spotted the woman Clarke described as the Commander. She was surprised still. The tall girl with large, blue eyes didn't look very menacing, even though she was draped in furs and her face was smeared with some black substance.

Clarke stopped. "Hello, Lexa," she said.

The Commander dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Who have you brought with you?" the girl asked.

Clarke introduced the group. Lexa made eye contact with all of them, lastly Roxanne. She didn't flinch at the Commander's piercing gaze, but instead tilted one eyebrow up slightly. The other woman didn't miss the gesture and her eyes narrowed a little in response.

"This is Indra, my second," Lexa, gesturing to the dark-skinned woman by her side.

Indra nodded at them. Roxanne noticed her tattoos, which seemed to be a thing amongst the Grounders. She found them interesting and wondered if they had any kind of meaning.

"So what's the plan?" Bellamy asked.

"First, we will search the forests surrounding Mount Weather. Reapers often hide in the caves of the mountain and we need to make sure they haven't made any encampments."

"And if we run into these Reapers?" Roxanne inquired.

Lexa looked her way again, before her eyes dipped to the weapons strapped to Roxanne's waist and thighs. "Make use of those," Lexa replied.

"Reapers are ruthless," Indra explained. "They will kill you if given the chance. Don't let that happen."

"How many Reapers are there?" Fox asked, her eyes darting between Lexa and Indra.

The two women exchanged a glance. "We are not sure," Indra said. "So stay alert."

"What about any other things living in the forest?" Roxanne wanted to know. "Looks like the radiation affected some animals."

She saw Indra look at Lexa again. Lexa was silent for a moment before she responded. "There is nothing we cannot handle if we stay together."

Roxanne narrowed her eyes. Her instincts told her Lexa wasn't telling them something, which meant there might be other threats out there besides the Reapers. Her hand reached up and rested lightly on the gun strapped to her belt.

"Let's get moving," Clarke said.

**xxXxx**

A small buzzing noise woke up Bradley. She had been resting outside, sitting in the shade of a burned tree. The buzzing noise persisted and she swatted at the side of her ear.

The mosquito, however, kept buzzing until she finally smacked her hands together and killed it. She wiped her palms on her pants, grimacing.

"Hey, Bradley."

Bradley looked up and smiled at Finn. He walked over and stopped by her side. "I figured you could use some company. It's pretty quiet around here since Clarke and the group left."

"Sure," she said, patting the spot next to her. "Sit down."

Finn sat and leaned against the tree. "How's the arm and leg?"

Bradley shrugged. "Itchy and achy."

Finn smiled. "Annoyed that you can't do much, huh."

She exhaled sharply. "You have no idea."

He laughed and patted her uninjured arm sympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll be… What's that old expression? Oh yeah. You'll be fit as a fiddle in no time."

She gave him an amused look. "Thanks, Finn."

"You know, I was wondering, why are you always alone? I figured a pretty girl like you would be surrounded by people. I mean, there's not a lot here but still…"

Her amusement increased. "Dunno. Just like being alone."

"But you're friends with Roxanne."

Bradley smiled. "She's more like a sister. She's a little rough around the edges, I suppose, but she's tough and she's loyal."

Finn raised a brow. "Yeah?"

Bradley nodded. "Get on her good side and you'll see."

"And what about you? What can someone do to get on your good side?"

Bradley's lips were twitching now. Finn was charming, there was no doubt about that, but she didn't look at him like that. "You and your honeyed words," she teased. "You're sweet, Finn. Kind of like the brother I never had."

She laughed when he winced. She was the one to pat his arm this time. "Go back to flirting with Raven," she told him. "She likes looking at you. Well, you and your butt."

Finn's eyes gleamed. "Oh really?"

"Really really," Bradley chuckled.

"Well then," Finn said before standing. "I'll leave you to your leisure."

Bradley's lips curved again. "Thanks."

When he walked away, she shook her head and laughed quietly to herself.

"Well, you two are awfully chummy."

Her laughter died in her throat at the sound of Murphy's voice. When she looked, she saw him leaning against a tree a few yards away. His expression was unreadable.

"No one likes an eavesdropper," she told him, crossing her arms.

"Oh but I enjoyed listening to his _honeyed words_," Murphy mocked, moving closer to her.

Bradley glared. "Please. If you really were listening, you would know Finn holds no interest for me."

"Oh really? Because he wasn't putting any moves on you. None at all."

"Moves that weren't reciprocated, you idiot," she shot back. "Sounds like someone is jealous."

Murphy snorted. "Like I could be jealous of pretty boy there."

"Why do you have to be like this?" Bradley demanded, pushing her weight on her hands so she could stand. "Do you have a rule against being nice?"

"If you haven't noticed, blondie, I didn't get my reputation from being nice," Murphy replied.

"Would it kill you to try?"

Murphy's eyes narrowed but he didn't reply. She stepped forward, approaching him slowly. "Because I think you could be," she said, lowering her voice. She stopped when she was directly in front of him. "Because I've seen you do it before. I think this is all an act."

"Think so?" Murphy asked, his voice hard, his eyes tracking her every move.

"Know so," she whispered. Her hand reached up, touching the scar on his cheek.

Murphy stared at her. His eyes were dark, like the color of storm clouds. She stared back, feeling her heart rate increase as it did when he was close. He surprised her by reaching up, his fingertips brushing along the ends of her hair. She looked down at his hand before she grasped it in her own. She held it gently and looked back up.

"What are you doing?" Murphy asked softly, warily.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"I'm not nice, Bradley," he warned.

"Liar."

Suddenly, he grabbed her and whirled around so she was pinned against a tree. Her feet dangled from the ground as he held her up so their eyes were level. His fingers dug into upper arms but she was trapped by the fierce look in his eyes.

"I'm not," he growled. "Don't get any ideas that I am, blondie. You don't know me and you don't know what I've done to get here."

"Do you really think that matters now?" she asked.

"It matters to me," he bit out. "It's part of who I am."

"But it isn't everything you are."

His eyes glared at her before he put her back on the ground. "And how would you know that?"

Bradley shrugged. "I just think you're capable of being a lot more than the person everyone sees you as."

Murphy laughed and it was bitter. "Thanks for having so much faith in me," he said sarcastically.

Bradley stared at him. She wanted to say she did but she knew she would just laugh again. Instead, she grabbed his shirtfront and yanked him forward. He stumbled and she paused, their breaths intermingling. She looked up into his eyes again before her gaze dipped down.

Then she leaned in and brushed her lips over his. Once, twice. She pulled back. His eyes were still fixed on hers, burning into hers. She wanted to smile.

When she pressed her lips against his again, she felt him respond. The angle changed and she went deeper. Her hand stayed fisted in his shirt but she felt his hand rest on her hip while the other curled gently around her neck. She tilted her head back and sighed. Then shivered when his tongue traced the seam of her lips.

He was the one to pull back this time. And she did smile. "Prove me wrong then," she challenged, slightly breathless.

Murphy didn't answer. Instead, he leaned in to capture her lips again.

Ooo0ooO

The group stopped about halfway to Mount Weather since the sun was dipping low in the sky. They made camp and Roxanne went out to gather some water. Except she noticed someone following her, and she felt irked when she saw it was Bellamy.

"What ,do you think I don't know how to gather water?" she snapped, kneeling beside a small pond.

"No, I just don't think it's smart for any one of us to go off alone."

Roxanne capped the canteen and turned. She gave him a pout. "Aw, well it's sweet that you're so concerned about my safety." The look faded as she shoved by him.

His hand darted out and grabbed her arm. "Getting pretty sick and tired of the attitude, Roxy," he warned.

Roxanne turned, her eyes blazing. "Let me go," she said slowly. "Or I'll drop you on your ass again."

Bellamy's jaw clenched but he released her arm. "Look, if we're going to do this, we have to work together whether we like each other or not."

"The 'or not' seems to sum it up," she said before turning around to head back towards camp.

She heard him sigh sharply. "I'm serious, Roxy."

"I'd take you serious if you would call me by my name," she told him pointedly.

"Fine. Roxanne. Just drop the attitude-,"

"If you haven't noticed, Bellamy, I don't always have an attitude. You're just one of the lucky ones who bring it out in me."

"And that's my fault?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a jacka-,"

"I get it, you think I'm a jackass. And I think you're a bitch. Can we move on from that? There's more at stake here than whatever this is."

"Well like you said, I don't have to like you to do this mission. I'll do this because Clarke asked me too. Just don't forget whose ass was in the dirt last time you got sick and tired of my attitude."

"Duly noted."

Roxanne clenched her fists as she walked over to where Clarke was. The other girl raised a brow when she noticed the look in Roxanne's eyes, but decided not to ask. There had always been tension between Roxanne and Bellamy, but she needed both of them for this. Although they didn't get along, they were valuable members of the group.

Roxanne busied herself with cleaning her knife. She sharpened it meticulously before polishing it against her shirt. When it gleamed, she smiled.

"That is an interesting blade."

Roxanne glanced to her left. Indra moved out of the shadows and sat down beside her. Roxanne looked back down at the knife. It was a standard issue, similar to the old spear-point hunting knife. "Thanks," she said.

"It is small though."

Roxanne smirked. "Maybe. But it cuts through skin like butter, so it does its job."

Indra nodded. "You Sky People have strange weapons."

"I guess," Roxanne said with a shrug. "They're useful when a group of Reapers decide to attack though."

Indra looked at Roxanne with a mixture of mild curiosity and approval. "Are you a warrior, Roxanne?"

"Well, 'warrior' might be much but I do what's necessary to defend myself and my people."

Indra nodded again. "With thoughts like that, you just might survive here."

Roxanne watched as the Grounder moved away. She wondered if she had ever had a weirder conversation. Dismissing that, she laid down. She had the second shift to keep watch, right after Fox.

Ooo0ooO

Murphy laid awake that night, his mind swirling with thoughts. Most of them revolved around Bradley. He was drawn to her, that much was true.

After seeing her with Finn, she wasn't wrong to call him jealous. A strange feeling had erupted in his chest when he had seen Finn touch her. She had a way of tangling his tongue and surprising him.

Today was no exception. The things she had said to him had had a weird effect on him. Then she had kissed him, igniting something deep within him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Her lips and touch were an addiction and he found it damn near impossible to pull away from her.

Even now, he was close to her. They both had returned to the pod to get some sleep, since Monty and Jasper were keeping watch. Bradley had moved to her side of the pod but he was shocked when she motioned for him to join her. She hadn't tried to cuddle with him, or touch him for that matter. Instead they had laid side by side, talking softly, until he watched her eyes flutter close.

He had told her things he hadn't really shared before. Not too much, just the things she was curious about. His favorite color. His favorite thing about being on the ground. Little things.

He watched her sleep. She was curled into a tight ball, her injured arm stretched out. He wanted to reach out, to see if the burns were any better, but he stopped himself.

He shook his head. What was the matter with him?

That seemed like the million dollar question.

So he shifted onto his back and stared at the ceiling instead. He didn't know how he felt about Bradley, or how she got under his skin, but he figured he could figure it out along the way.

Ooo0ooO

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the 100.**

**Author's Note: Please review!**


	5. Heal

Chapter Five: Heal

_"Take my past and take my sins  
Like an empty sail takes the wind  
And heal,_

_Take my heart and take my hand  
Like an ocean takes the dirty sands  
And heal,_

_And tell me some things last."_

_-Tom Odell_

**xxXxx**

Bradley stared ahead blankly. She barely noticed the tear slipping slowly down her cheek. And when a hand rested on her shoulder, she didn't move.

"How is she?" Murphy asked, crouching down beside her.

Bradley shrugged.

Murphy exhaled, running a hand through his hair. She hadn't talked much in the past week. She hadn't left the pod except to get water. And she had barely looked at him.

He looked down. It made sense though.

A week ago, Clarke, Bellamy, and Fox had returned. Each of them were badly bruised and covered in a variety of injuries and blood. Clarke had said that the Reapers had attacked them when they had reached the foothills of Mount Weather and that they had barely managed to drive them away. When Finn had asked Bellamy where Octavia was, the older Blake sibling had explained that Lincoln had been injured and taken back to the Grounder's camp and that Octavia was staying with him.

It was at that point when Bradley had shoved her way forward, crying out Roxanne's name. And it was also then when Murphy noticed the slumped figure on the back on a horse that had been borrowed from the Grounders. The tall, unfamiliar man standing beside the horse had narrowed his eyes when he noticed Murphy's stare.

Clarke said that Roxanne had been fighting two Reapers at once when another had attacked her from behind. The extent of her injuries were severe, which was why the Grounder's healer Nyko was here.

They had moved Roxanne into the pod. For the past week, Nyko and Clarke worked together to help her as much as possible. During that time, Bradley had been their shadow, looking over their shoulders as they worked on her friend.

Murphy grimaced. He had never seen injuries quite like this before. The weapon that had been used had left deep, long tears along Roxanne's back, as though a large animal had clawed her apart. The wounds had quickly become infected, which Nyko said was from a rare poison that could be made from a flower that grew in the mountains.

He reached out and nudged Bradley gently. "Come on, sitting around isn't going to make you feel better," he told her.

Bradley just nodded mutely, standing and walking out of the pod. Her blue eyes were expressionless as they kept staring at the ground.

"Hey." Murphy brushed the tips of his fingers along her chin so she would look up. When she did, he lifted his brows slightly. "She's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Bradley asked softly.

"Because Clarke took pretty good care of you," he said, gesturing to her now healed leg and scarred arm. "And the Grounder's healer knows about that poison. She's in good hands."

Bradley still looked doubtful. Her bottom lip trembled and a muffled sob escaped. She stepped forward and leaned her forehead against Murphy's chest. "What if she doesn't get better?"

Murphy blew out a long breath before lifting his hands, settling them on her shoulders. He rubbed them, drawing her in closer so she was pressed against him. He dropped his chin on top of her head. "She will," he tried to say with confidence, but he was pretty sure his voice wavered a bit.

Bradley pressed against him harder, her arms wrapping hesitantly around his waist. Murphy stiffened for a moment before he forced himself to relax. He wasn't too used to being close to someone like this, but this was different.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He glanced down at her. "For what?"

Bradley looked up at him. "For staying with me."

**xxXxx**

Clarke found Bradley later to give her an update on Roxanne. The two girls went back into the pod and over to where Roxanne was lying on her stomach. Her back was being bandaged by Nyko.

"The poison is out of her body," the Grounder said to Bradley. "But she still needs to rest."

"When will she be better?" Bradley asked worriedly.

"That is up to her, Sky Girl," Nyko replied, his bold blue eyes meeting hers. "She will wake when she is ready."

Bradley nodded. "Thank you," she said softly, kneeling down beside her friend.

Nyko dipped his head in acknowledgement. "For now, I must return to my people. I'm sure Octavia will want me to check on Lincoln."

"Thank you for coming, Nyko," Clarke said, offering her hand.

Nyko reached out and grasped her forearm firmly. Then he walked out of the pod, letting the curtain flutter back in place behind him. Clarke looked at Roxanne and decided to give Bradley a moment alone with her friend and followed suit.

Bradley crossed her legs and smoothed out Roxanne's hair. Absently, she began tying small braids in the thick, wavy mass. A song she heard some time ago on the Arc came to mind and she began to sing quietly.

"_I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart  
Is beating so… slow._

_Our hearts sing less than  
We wanted, we wanted  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know, we do not know."_

Sighing to herself, Bradley stood up. She decided to let Roxanne rest a little longer before she would come back to check on her. Walking outside, she smiled when she saw Murphy leaning against a tree, his eyes fixed on her.

When she walked over to him, he surprised her by reaching down and taking her hand, even though it was just for a moment. Her lips curved again before she leaned on him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. She felt a hand trail down her back while the other played with the ends of her hair.

She pulled back, meeting his gaze. "Do you want to walk with me?"

When he nodded, Bradley took his hand and guided him out of the camp.

**xxXxx**

He stared down at the girl lying in front of him. His eyes traced over her hair, which was brushed back and had braids weaving through it. Her brows were furrowed, as though she was thinking of something unpleasant.

Then his eyes went to her bandaged back. He knew underneath the wrappings, it would still be horrible scarred. Smaller scars marred her shoulders and arms, dark against her golden skin.

Bellamy sighed deeply, running a hand over his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to the day she had gotten hurt.

_When the sun had barely begun to rise, there was a cry before an arrow was shot and slammed into a tree inches away from the Commander's face. Reapers emerged from the woods, each wielding some kind of weapon. _

_Roxanne and Bellamy moved together to stand in front of Clarke. They met the attack head on, each of them fighting as a unit. The others quickly joined them._

_Bellamy had been distracted momentarily when he saw that Octavia had been knocked down, unaware of the Reaper charging at him. Roxanne had shouted his name before shoving him out of the way._

_As he watched, she engaged two Reapers. They each were holding some kind of battle axe, while she only had her set of knives. A Reaper attacked him, drawing his attention elsewhere, and when he looked back at Roxanne, he saw the other Reaper coming at her._

_But when he yelled out, it was too late. The Reaper had swung down their weapon, cutting Roxanne down. She had screamed, falling down to her knees. Even as Bellamy lunged forward, the Reaper cut her again and again. All Bellamy could see was her blood seeping into her clothes, dripping onto the ground._

_Indra and Bellamy drove the Reaper away from Roxanne. Bellamy had thrown himself down on his knees beside her. She had been so pale._

With a shudder, he drew himself out of that memory.

Why had she pushed him away like that? He had been foolish for not paying closer attention and Roxanne had paid the price. And if she had been conscious, he was certain he would have gotten an earful from her.

He almost smiled at that thought.

"Thank you," he murmured to her, touching the edges of her bandages.

She continued to sleep, but her brows scrunched further, as though she had heard him.

**xxXxx**

Murphy watched Bradley with an amused smile on his face.

She was sitting in the banks of the pond, her legs crossed in the grass. On her finger perched a small butterfly. The creature moved around, fluttering its wings, which matched the color of Bradley's eyes.

He shook his head slightly. He strode over to her, eyeing the small insect.

Bradley glanced up and smiled sweetly. "You wanna hold her?" she asked.

Murphy snorted, flopping down next to her. "No, I'm good," he told her.

She lifted her finger so the butterfly danced right in front of his face. She laughed when he crossed his eyes to keep an eye on it, then he smirked at her. With a gentle flick, she set the butterfly back into the air, where it drifted away.

Bradley watched it go with a small smile on her lips. Murphy absently picked a long blade of grass and put it between his teeth, leaning back on his hands. He glanced at her, noticing her eyes were now distant and sad. So he reached out, tugging her hair gently.

Bradley blinked and looked over at him. "Sorry," she said.

"I'm sure you'll see more butterflies."

She sighed delicately before she laid down on her back. She gazed up at the sky. "I'm just worried about Roxanne."

Murphy adjusted himself so he was stretched out beside her. "I know."

"I'm just thinking, what if she doesn't wake up? What if she…"

Murphy lifted his brows at her. "Maybe you shouldn't be sitting here thinking 'what if'. Roxanne could always wake up tomorrow."

"But what if-,"

He sighed impatiently. "Look, Bradley, I know you're worried about your friend. But do you really think she would want you to sit around moping?"

"No…"

"Then why are you?"

She rolled to her side, her blue eyes meeting his. "Because I'm scared of losing her."

Murphy's expression softened. "Don't be. Like you said, she's tough."

Bradley scooted closer to him, placing her hands on his chest and dropping her chin on them. Her lips were pursed. "Maybe you're right."

Murphy smirked. "Babe, I'm always right."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, okay," she said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" he challenged in a low voice. His hand ghosted up her back, tugging her hair again.

"I don't think so."

"Well then," he began before rolling over to pin her down. His larger body covered hers and he felt her tremble beneath him. "I guess I was wrong when I thought you enjoyed this…" His lips trailed over her throat, tracing her thundering pulse.

"S-so wrong," she breathed unsteadily.

"Mm," was all he said against her skin. "And now?"

Bradley quaked beneath his hands, which trailed over the curves of her hips, brushing against her exposed skin. She shivered when they slipped under her shirt, trailing up her back, brushing the underside of her chest.

"Still wrong," she whispered against his ear. "I'm really… _hating_ this."

She felt his lips curve against hers when he kissed her.

As their lips moved together, her hands began to explore him as well. He sat back, hitching his shirt over his head. As he watched her, she reached out, brushing her fingertips along the ridges of his chest and stomach. Then he reached over, tugging at the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms to help him take it off.

Murphy's eyes traced over her. Then he cupped her chin, kissing her gently. Bradley moved closer to him, wrapping herself around, arms around his shoulders, legs straddling his waist. He sat back, his hands on her hips.

She kissed him again, nibbling at his lips. She trembled when he palmed her breasts, which were free to his touch. She tilted her head back when his fingers tweaked their peaks, and he fixed his mouth on a sensitive spot on her throat. She gasped and moaned softly.

Murphy wanted to pull her even closer, to feel her softness, but he also wanted to feel the rest of her. So he gently placed her back on the grass, his eyes never leaving her.

Her skin was creamy, dotted with moles and painted with scars. He touched them all, enjoying how she trembled beneath him. She wasn't afraid to touch him in turn, wanting to know more of him as well.

Bradley lifted her hips so he could pull off her jeans. She bit her lip as he slipped them off her legs, his hands tracing the length of them before running back up to her hips. She wore a simple pair of black boxer shorts, but before he could remove those, she sat up again, tugging at his belt.

Eventually they got the rest of their clothes off. Bradley settled herself over Murphy, kissing every freckle and blemish, listening to him moan deep in his chest. She smiled when she heard him ground out her name.

She kissed a trail down his chest, then his ridged stomach. Her fingers traced the sharp _vee _of his hips, feeling them buck slightly. Her hand slowly began to caress his hardening length and he hissed out a breath at her ministrations.

"_Bradley_," he growled.

Then she was on her back again, and Murphy attacked her lips. His hands were on her again, pinching her nipples, then tracing her wet seam. She gasped sharply, arching her hips.

Murphy smirked at her as his fingers parted her folds. He found the bud at the apex of her mound, and watched her groan, eyes fluttering as he rubbed it in small, slow circles. Her hips rocked up again, brushing against his.

She cried out when he dipped a finger inside her. Her walls clenched at the digit and she gasped when he curved it just so, stroking her. Her body rose and fell with his hands, her breathing becoming erratic.

"Murphy, _please_," she beseeched. She wrapped her legs around his waist and jerked him on top of her again, so he covered her completely.

"You sure?" he asked roughly.

When she nodded fervently, he sank into her to the hilt.

Bradley gasped, her hands tightening on his shoulders. Then she moaned his name, pulling him closer.

"Okay?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"_Move_," she demanded, pressing the heels of her feet into his lower back. She cried out when he began to pump inside her, slow and deep.

His lips captured hers again, but this was gentle and sweet. He stared down at her, his eyes dark and she was lost in their depths. Their hands intertwined in the grass as they moved together.

Then she bucked her hips, shoving until she was hovering over him once more. She bowed her back, setting the pace. She enjoyed how he never stopped watching her, as though there was no one else but them.

Murphy leaned up, kissing the length of her jaw, then her neck. He kissed her shoulder, her collarbone. He was nothing but gentle with her. Her eyes closed again and her hips kept moving with his, her hands tangled in his long hair.

"Bradley," he whispered against her ear.

And when he laid her back down, he pulled her leg over his hip. They both moaned and she felt herself tighten around him as he began hitting a new spot in her, and the tension increased in her gut, making her toes curl.

Bradley's eyes flew open as she climaxed. Murphy's eyes burned into hers before he buried his face in her hair, groaning. He bucked against her, and her hips spasmed before he placed a hand on them, holding them. They held each other as the aftershocks bolted through them.

Murphy breathed her in. She smelled like sweat and flowers and earth. She tasted like something sweeter. He opened his eyes and stared at the girl in his arms. Her lips were curved as she stared up at the sky, her fingers absently tracing shapes on his shoulders.

He swore his heart clenched. She looked so beautiful with her pale blonde hair falling around her shoulders, tangled in the grass. Her sky blue eyes met his. He couldn't resist leaning down, kissing her softly one more time.

Then he rolled over, pulling her against his side. She kept tracing shapes on his chest and he closed his eyes, putting a hand behind his head, allowing himself to relax. And for a moment, he wondered if he had ever felt like this with someone before.

No, he thought to himself. Only with her.

His hand tightened briefly against her side, as though to keep her close.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: This chapter featured the song "Little House" by Amanda Seyfried. **

**Please review!**


	6. Wake Up

Chapter Six: Wake Up

_"Somethin' filled up  
My heart with nothin'.  
Someone told me not to cry._

_But now that I'm older,  
My heart's colder,  
And I can see that it's a lie._

_If the children don't grow up,  
Our bodies get bigger but our hearts get torn up.  
We're just a million little gods causin' rain storms,  
Turnin' every good thing to rust."_

_-Arcade Fire_

**xxXxx**

When Roxanne opened her eyes, she immediately recognized the sound of Bradley humming beside her. Bradley was playing with Roxanne's hair while someone else was adjusting the bandages on her back.

She turned her head slightly and met her friend's gaze. Bradley's eyes lit up when she saw that Roxanne was awake. "Hey," Bradley said with a grin.

Roxanne grunted, trying to sit up. A hand pressed down on her shoulder. "Don't move," Clarke told her.

Roxanne narrowed her eyes in displeasure. Her entire body was sore and stiff. "What happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Bradley wanted to know, her brow quirking.

Furrowing her brows, Roxanne tried to picture the last thing she could remember. "The Reapers," she began, concentrating. "They attacked the camp…and…" Her gaze snapped up. "Lincoln. Bell…" she trailed off.

"They're fine," Clarke said quietly.

Roxanne nodded. She shifted, trying to look at the bandages. "How bad?"

"Nyko did a good job," Clarke said. "The bandages are going to have to be changed daily."

"Scars?"

Clarke nodded.

Roxanne sighed. They weren't going to be her first but she doubted they'd be her last. She rested her head against her hands.

Clarke left the pod and Bradley sat down next to Roxanne, crossing her legs. Roxanne eyed her, noticing she seemed chipper than usual. Bradley stared humming again.

"_I'm bracing for a letdown  
'Cause I know you like your space  
But my head is full of love songs  
That I just can't erase  
About you, about you, about you_…"

"What is up with you?" Roxanne asked, interrupting Bradley's song.

Bradley looked down, her cheeks pink. "Nothing."

Roxanne squinted at her. "You sure about that? What's up with the singing?"

"I always sing," Bradley mumbled, still avoiding Roxanne's gaze.

"Not like that."

Bradley pouted. "Maybe I'm just in a good mood because my friend's going to be okay."

Roxanne scoffed, smiling. "Nice try. Is it… is it Murphy?"

Bradley's blush deepened. She bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Figured."

Bradley looked up in shock. "What do you mean _figured?_"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Anyone with eyes can see how much time you've been spending together."

"And- and you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…it's Murphy."

Roxanne shook her head slightly, smiling again. "Yeah, it's _Murphy_. But if _Murphy_ has got you singing like that, I suppose he can't be as bad as people say he is."

Bradley's face lit up with a smile. "No," she agreed. "He's not."

There was a moment of silence before Roxanne's eyes widened when she saw the look on Bradley's face.

"Oh my God, you've slept with him!"

"_Roxanne!_" Bradley hissed.

Roxanne began laughing, wincing when her bandages moved. "Sorry, sorry," she said with a wide grin. "The look on your face…couldn't resist."

Bradley huffed, rolling her eyes.

"So is he any good?"

"Roxanne, please!"

"Okay, okay, fine."

**xxXxx**

Bradley left the pod some time later, leaving Roxanne to rest more. She smiled when she saw a familiar figure leaning up against a tree, waiting for her.

"How is she?" Murphy asked when she approached him.

"Good. Better. She's awake."

Murphy reached out to pull at a braid that Bradley had woven through her hair. "Told you."

"Bradley!"

Murphy's hand dropped at the sound of Bellamy's shout. Bellamy jogged up to her, glancing briefly at Murphy. "Is she awake?"

Bradley nodded. "She's resting. You could go see her if you want."

Bellamy nodded before he went over to the pod. Bradley saw him pause before stepping through the curtain.

"How long do you think it'll take before they start shouting at each other?" Murphy wanted to know.

Bradley turned and grinned at him. "Not long."

"I give it five minutes."

She laughed. "No, she's still getting her bearings." She smiled mischievously. "I give it ten minutes."

"You wanna bet?"

Bradley arched her brow. "Terms?"

Murphy reached out, placing a large hand on her hip, pulling her close. "I'm sure we can work something out," he murmured.

Bradley tilted her head back so she could meet his gaze. "What do you have in mind?" she asked softly, leaning in closer.

"Something that needs more privacy."

She arched her brow again, giving him a playful look. "Oh really?"

"Mm." Murphy leaned down, brushing his lips over hers.

Bradley sighed against his lips, her hands latching onto his shirt. "Come away with me," she breathed.

They returned to their spot by the pond, moving so they were under the shade of the trees. Murphy leaned against the trunk of one while Bradley pressed herself to him, her lips fused with his.

Then Murphy leaned down to pick her up, winding her legs around his waist. He turned, now pressing her against the bark. His lips trailed down her neck, gently biting the curve of her shoulder.

Bradley tugged impatiently at his shirt, needing to feel him against her again. They managed to get their shirts off, and Murphy tugged her pants down before his fingers found her center.

She cried out, arching against him. Her hands gripped his shoulder, but one trailed down, tugging at his belt. Murphy growled quietly, pressing his mouth against hers. He swatted her hands away, using his body to keep her pressed to the tree as he freed himself from his pants.

"Now," Bradley gasped, tilting her hips forward.

"Now," Murphy growled before he sank inside her.

Her head fell back and she moaned his name. It wasn't slow like the first time. Murphy pulled back only to drive himself into her again, taking her hard and fast. She clung to him, gasping out his name again and again.

Murphy gripped her hips tightly with one hand while the other teased her clit. Bradley cried out when he rubbed it in tight circles. "Faster!" she exclaimed, biting down on his shoulder.

His hands reached down her grip her thighs, pulling them farther apart. His hips slammed against hers as the sound of skin hitting skin filled the air. Bradley's nails dug into his lower back, trying to pull him even closer.

Bradley buried her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her screams as she tightened around him, coming apart at the seams. Murphy thrusted into her hard several more times before he followed her over the edge, dropping his head on her shoulder, hissing out her name.

They both sank to the ground and Murphy turned, pulling her into his lap. Bradley's heart knocked rapidly against her ribs and she kept her forehead pressed to his throat, feeling his wild pulse as well.

When the haze lifted from her mind, Bradley felt herself smiling. She traced the dip of Murphy's chest.

"_And how can I ever let you go?_" she sang softly.

Then she shook her head, laughing quietly, before she rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes drifted shut when she felt his hand tracing the length of her back.

**xxXxx**

Bellamy stepped inside the pod quietly, his eyes seeking her out. She was lying on the floor, her back wrapped in fresh bandages. The rest of her was covered by a blanket, but it didn't hide much.

Her eyes met his when she heard him approaching. They flashed, and he noticed they were more green than brown today. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he returned cautiously, moving closer so he could sit down next to her.

She sighed, resting her cheek against hers hands, her gaze fixed on him. "Is Octavia back?"

He shook his head. "I think she's going to stay until Lincoln's fully recovered."

Her brow arched. "And you're okay with that?"

Bellamy shrugged. "He's important to her." To his surprise, she grinned at him. "What?" he asked, feeling off put.

"Nothing," she chuckled.

His eyes narrowed before he shook his head. "How are you feeling?"

Roxanne gave him a look. "How do you think I feel?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, Roxanne… I just wanted to thank you for what you did."

She stared at him before she looked away. "It was nothing."

"No it wasn't," he insisted firmly. "I was stupid, I should have been paying attention."

"Well I'm not going to disagree with you about that."

His jaw clenched. "I owe you for what you did."

"You don't owe me anything," Roxanne muttered.

"I-,"

"Bellamy," she snapped, glaring. She shifted so she was leaning on her forearms so she could look at him better. "Don't. Okay? Forget about it."

"Why do you act like this?" he demanded, feeling frustration seep into his veins.

Roxanne's shoulder jerked. "I don't need your thanks. You're important to this…" she gestured to the pod. "You're important to Clarke."

Bellamy stilled. "But I'm the reason why you got hurt."

Roxanne blew out a breath, blowing the hair from her eyes. "Yeah well, I'll live." When she saw his eyes stray to the scars on her back, she smacked his thigh. "Stop looking at me like I'm something broken."

"I'm not," he growled.

"I'll be fine," she said in the same tone. "Trust me, if I didn't have my back wrapped up like this, I'd kick your ass."

Bellamy stared at her before chuckling. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Roxanne's expression relaxed as she smirked. "Never doubt it."

He smiled and without thinking, he reached out to trace his hand over the braid that was tangled in her hair. She stilled, watching him warily. The smile fell from his face when his fingertips brushed the curve of her jaw, feeling the smooth warm skin there.

She shifted, her eyes flickering over his face. "What are you doing?" she asked on a whisper.

"Something stupid," he murmured before he leaned over.

His lips brushed over hers, softly at first, then again with more force. She exhaled sharply as her lips parted for him, her tongue meeting his as he cupped the back of her neck. He hissed when she nipped his bottom lip before he pulled back. They stared at each other, slightly breathless.

"Very stupid," she agreed, her pupils slightly dilated.

His lips twitched before he moved in closer again. But she turned her head, shivering when his lips traced her neck. "Bellamy," she said. "Wait."

He leaned back, his brows furrowed. She looked at him but reached up to brush the hair off of his forehead. Then when she realized what she was doing, her hand was snatched back. "We can't do this," she said, more firmly.

"We already are."

She narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Bellamy sighed deeply, moving away from her. "Why not?" he challenged in a low voice.

Roxanne looked away, clenching her jaw. "I'm tired," she lied. "And I'd like to be alone."

He stared at her before nodding. He got up and walked away, snapping the curtain out of his way as he left the pod.

When she was alone, Roxanne released a long shaky breath. She lowered her forehead to her hands, cursing herself. "Stupid," she muttered. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

She fell back into an uneasy sleep, trying to ignore the taste of him on her lips.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: This chapter features the songs "Over Anticipate" by Emily Kinney and "Soft Light" by Lonesome Animals.**

**Please review!**


	7. Until We Get There

Chapter Seven: Until We Get There

"_So what do you say  
What will you decide  
It's a win or lose  
On a rolling die_

_Gonna get out of the water  
Gonna leave the storm  
Cause everybody's gotta get there somehow  
And I won't wait another day, another day_

_Won't know until we get there."_

_-Lucius_

**xxXxx**

After a few days had passed, Clarke announced that they were ready to make the trek to Mount Weather. Roxanne had healed enough to be able to move on her own, so she didn't protest as she loaded up with gear and weapons.

Clarke took point as they began making their way through the dense forest. Their first obstacle was the river, which they quickly discovered was occupied by a serpentine creature.

"We can go around," Clarke said, turning to do so.

"Wait," Bellamy protested. His eyes were focused on the water. "We can distract it while the others cross."

But it was Jasper who spoke up next. "I have a better idea." When everyone turned, he held up a long rope that was tied to a branch of a tree.

"That'll work," Roxanne said, lifting her brow. She stepped forward, taking the rope from Jasper.

"Roxanne, wait-," Bradley protested.

Her friend cut her off. "I'll be fine."

So the rest of the group stood back as Roxanne gripped the rope firmly. She took a few steps back until it grew taught, then lunged forward, running then pushing herself off the edge of the rock with all of her might.

She thought she was fine until the jump caused her back to wrench and she bit back a cry as her body flailed. Off balance, she fell headlong into the river, disappearing beneath the surface.

Bradley and Clarke cried out her name. When Roxanne bobbed to the surface, the group saw a bright red streak across her forehead before she sank back under the water.

"She hit her head!" Bradley screamed. She began to take off her shoes, but was stopped by both Bellamy and Murphy. The latter gripped her arm firmly.

She watched as Bellamy charged and dove into the water, slicing through the surface. When he resurfaced, he was holding Roxanne up. Yet another cry drew his attention back to the surface.

A couple of yards from where the group stood emerged Octavia and Lincoln. The youngest Blake sibling cupped her hands around her mouth as she shouted again. "Get out of the water!"

Bellamy glanced over his shoulder and saw the top of the creature, which was swimming towards him and Roxanne rapidly. He began swimming for shore as quickly as he could.

Octavia slid down the bank and threw the spear she had been holding. There was a screech when it cut into the creature, which thrashed beneath the water. Yet it kept heading for Bellamy, and was closing in on him fast.

His sister then waded into the water, drawing a dagger from her belt. She sliced her palm then dipped it into the water, her eyes locked on the creature. Then, as soon as it sensed her blood in the water, it changed course, heading directly towards her.

Clarke shouted Octavia's name in warning, but the younger girl didn't move. She kept her eyes trained on the creature, her hand firmly gripping her knife.

Then the creature exploded from the water, baring its needle sharp teeth as it lunged for Octavia. With surprising agility, Octavia twisted her body to the side to avoid the creature's jaws. Her hand darted up, and the knife gleamed before it slammed into the creature's head, then sliced it open.

The creature screeched again as it crashed against the river's banks. It thrashed again, before twitching then going still.

By that point, Bellamy was pulling Roxanne from the water with the help of Bradley and Murphy. He ran over to his sister, who waded out of the water and glared down at the dead snake-like creature. The siblings embraced before Bellamy nodded at Lincoln. Then they rejoined the group.

"Wow, Octavia," Monty said with wide eyes. "That was… that was badass!"

Octavia smirked.

Bradley crouched down beside her friend, who was sporting a shallow cut on her forehead from hitting a rock in the water. Roxanne opened her eyes, looking dazed before she narrowed her eyes at whoever was standing behind Bradley. When Bradley looked, she saw Bellamy glaring down at Roxanne.

"You got any other bright ideas to get yourself killed?" Bellamy snapped.

Roxanne hissed as Bradley dabbed some of her ointment of the cut. "No," she snarled. When Bradley pinched her and glared in warning, she huffed before meeting Bellamy's gaze again. "But thanks."

Bellamy shrugged. "It was nothing."

Bradley didn't miss the way Roxanne's eyes flashed with annoyance before she jerked her chin away from her grasp. Roxanne pushed up to her feet, taking Murphy's proffered hand. She nodded stiffly at him before she turned to eye the river again.

"Now what, boss?" she asked Clarke.

**xxXxx**

They eventually went with Clarke's original suggestion and made their way around the deepest parts of the river, which took half a day. By the time they were on the other side, the sun was dipping low in the sky.

"We need to set up camp," Finn called out, eyeing the sunset apprehensively.

Clarke nodded. "Fan out, find somewhere that will be easy to guard for the night."

The group did as they were told, spreading out into an uneven line as they scoured the woods. Bradley stuck close to Murphy and Roxanne, wishing she could take the former's hand as her nerves increased.

"Over here!" Wells called out a couple of yards away.

Bradley reached him first and saw that were as a small outcrop of rocks which formed a cave that was big enough for all of them to fit inside. She ordered for a few people to find wood so they could start a fire before the sun finished setting.

Once they had settled in, a large fire crackled at the entrance of the cave. Clarke sat by the fire with Octavia, Lincoln, Finn, and Bellamy. The others were tucked further back. She saw that Fox and Bradley had started a smaller fire near the back of the cave so it stayed well lit.

Hidden away from most of the group's gaze, Bradley allowed herself to sit beside Murphy with her head on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her pressed into his side and her eyes drooped as his fingertips dipped under her shirt to trace the curve of her hip gently.

Roxanne watched the two of them from the other side of the cave. She was sitting in between Fox and Jasper, who were both dozing now. Murphy had his gaze lowered as he watched Bradley slowly drift off to sleep. Then, as though he sensed her gaze, he looked up. Their gazes locked for a brief moment before Roxanne's brow lifted, her eyes flickering to Bradley before moving back to him. His stormy eyes narrowed before his grip on her friend tightened briefly, his message clear.

Roxanne conceded, nodding before looking away. This time, her eyes strayed to Bellamy, who was whispering softly to his sister. Her brows furrowed as she studied him.

Bellamy finished getting an update from his sister on the Grounders when he felt someone watching him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Roxanne staring at him with her typical narrowed eyed gaze. Yet he didn't notice the newly forming scar on her forehead, but rather how the reflection of the fire danced in her green-brown eyes. He granted her the small victory by looking away first.

He brooded over the events that had unfolded before they had left. He hadn't really been thinking when he had kissed her, he just did it because he wondered what she tasted like and had acted on it. She had been warm and sweet, like honey, with a fire underneath that burned in his veins.

Roxanne frowned when Bellamy had looked away from her. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to keep up the staring contest, and she definitely didn't like the feeling of disappointment when he broke eye contact.

Clenching her jaw, she leaned against the cave wall. Her brows shot up when Jasper suddenly slumped against her, fast asleep. She snorted softly before she adjusted his so his forehead was on her shoulder and his body was more comfortably leaning into hers. She didn't bother moving him, knowing Jasper slept like the dead. On the other side of him, Monty was snoring softly.

Roxanne looked towards Bradley again, who was curled into Murphy's side, her hand clenching his shirt. He was asleep as well, cheek pressed into her hair, arm still around her waist. His other hand was covering the one holding onto his shirt. Roxanne rolled her eyes but smiled to herself.

The only people that were also awake were Clarke, Lincoln, and Bellamy. Even Octavia had fallen asleep, her head nestled in Lincoln's lap. Roxanne mused how innocent she looked as she slept, knowing very well that her appearances didn't tell the half of what kind of girl Octavia was. Badass indeed.

With a sigh, she allowed herself to relax. With Jasper already on her shoulder, she leaned against him as well, resting her head on top of his. Her eyes drifted shut slowly before she fell asleep.

**xxXxx**

The next morning, the group was out of the cave and walking again before the sun had begun to break away from the horizon.

Bradley hummed to herself quietly, walking between Wells and Fox. She knew Murphy was trailing her and that Roxanne was up front, talking with Clarke about the best way to approach Mount Weather.

"_I'm looking for a place to start,  
But everything feels so different now_," she began singing softly.

"_Just grab a hold of my hand,  
I will lead you through this wonderland.  
Water up to my knees,  
But sharks are swimming in the sea.  
Just follow my yellow light  
And ignore all those big warning signs._"

Humming again, another song came to her mind.

"_Well the road is wide,  
And waters run on either side,  
And my shadow went with fading light,  
Stretching out towards the night._

_'Cause the Sun is low,  
And I yet have still so far to go,  
My lonely heart is beating so,  
Tired of the wonder._

_And when I need to get home  
You're my guiding light…_"

Her song faded away when she looked to her right and saw that Murphy had taken Wells' spot. He reached out, surprising her by gently holding her hand. But surprise was quickly replaced by happiness, which made her lips curve and heart soar.

"There it is!"

Bradley tore her gaze away from Murphy and she stopped. Ahead of them, only a mile away, stood Mount Weather.

**xxXxx**

Roxanne stood next to Clarke, eyeing the large mountain in front of them apprehensively.

"The Reapers will be in the caves in the foothills," Lincoln told them. "We have to stay extra alert. We're in their territory now."

"What else is out here?" Fox whispered from behind Roxanne.

"All manner of creatures," Lincoln replied grimly.

"Lovely," Roxanne muttered.

They cautiously proceeded towards the mountain, spreading out slightly again so there was more eyes to scan that surrounding woods.

Roxanne ignored Bellamy as he shadowed her. Her attention was focused on the forest in front of her, which quickly was drawn away when she heard Fox cry out.

A small band of Reapers charged towards them from their left, waving their weapons over their heads. Roxanne barely registered this before her body reacted instinctively. With Bellamy by her side, she twisted and lunged forward to meet the Reaper's attack head-on.

Since there was only a dozen Reapers and nearly a hundred of them, they easily took out the band of attackers. No one was badly hurt, thankfully.

Roxanne panted as she leaned heavily against a tree. Her eyes scanned for Bradley and she relaxed when she saw that her friend was all right. Bradley was checking on Fox, who seemed a little shaken up by everything.

"What was that- a warning?" Bellamy asked, looking over at Lincoln.

The Grounder nodded, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "More might come," he said. "We need to find another place to hide out, just to stay safe until we know no more are coming."

So like before, the group spread out to find a hiding spot where they could all fit. But unlike before, they had no such luck. Uneasily, Clarke had them set up camp in a small clearing between the trees. Most of the group didn't sleep at all when the sun went down, staying alert for any signs of the Reapers.

Staying with her friend and Murphy, Bradley watched the surrounding trees with nerves dancing in her belly. She struggled not to gasp loudly when a branch snapped somewhere in the dark.

"What was that?" someone whispered nervously.

Murphy shifted, standing up slowly. Bradley jerked forward, snatching his hand. "Don't!" she exclaimed in a quiet voice.

"I'll be fine," he told her with an arrogant smirk. Bradley's heart began to pound as Murphy edged quietly and warily towards the edge of their small camp before he stepped outside the light that the one small fire was creating.

Bradley felt like the seconds were ticking by like small eternities, then released a sharp breath when Murphy reemerged from the trees. He shrugged and she relaxed.

Suddenly, the sound of cloth ripping made her flinch. This time she did gasp.

An arrow had embedded itself in Murphy's chest and he looked down at it with confusion before he fell forward onto his knees.

Bradley didn't think as she lunged forward to catch him before he collapsed to the ground.

The air echoed with cries of the Reapers that leapt out of the shadows. There was another dozen or so, surrounding the group that spearheaded the rest of the hundred.

Rage filled Bradley quickly and she stood up, her body posed protectively over Murphy. Her hands reached down and pulled out her twin knives and she twirled them between her fingers before she met a Reaper's attack.

Everything that she had learned when it came to attack and defense came to her with ease. She systematically took out two Reapers, twisting and turning in a deadly dance. Her knives glinted in the low light and were already streaked crimson with blood.

There was another cry as Roxanne appeared beside her, viciously slitting the throat of a Reaper that was going for Bradley's exposed side.

When the Reapers were dead, Bradley sucked in a breath, wondering if she had been holding it the entire time. Her eyes met Roxanne's briefly before she whirled around and fell to her knees.

"Murphy!" she exclaimed, turning him so his upper body was leaning against her. The arrow had pierced right below his collarbone, which was a relief, since that meant it missed his heart. She cried out for Lincoln and Clarke, who shoved their way forward.

Lincoln told her that the arrow was not poisoned and Bradley leaned her forehead against Murphy's briefly before they began working on taking the arrow out of him. When they did, Lincoln instructed Bradley on how to wrap the wound, telling her to apply the ointment he had taught her how to make, saying it would prevent any infection from starting.

Bradley and the rest of them stayed awake until the sun slowly began to rise. And when it did, Murphy finally woke up, demanding to know what the hell happened.

Without replying, and not caring if everyone saw, Bradley yanked him close to kiss him firmly. When she pulled back, she pressed her forehead to his. "Don't you _ever _do that again," she whispered fiercely.

"Okay," Murphy murmured, reaching up to touch the ends of her hair gently.

Clarke cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention to her. "We need to keep moving. The longer we're out here, the more likely we are to be exposed to Reaper attacks. It's time to reach Mount Weather."

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: This chapter included the songs "Yellow Light" by Of Monsters and Men and "Guiding Light" by Foy Vance ft. Ed Sheeran. **

**Please review!**


	8. Closed Hand, Full of Friends

Chapter Eight: Closed Hand, Full of Friends

"_The scenery's changing and it warms my soul  
I'm 200 miles down and a long way yet to go  
So get your boots on and your walking coat  
And we'll together leave our footprints out upon the virgin snow  
That ancient sunrise will soon descend  
And we'll be left here pondering on the things which we can depend  
So let's start over with no means to an end  
Just an open-hearted hope and a closed hand, full of friends_…"

_-Foy Vance_

**xxXxx**

Bradley stared at the sight in front of her with a mixture of awe and apprehension. Her hand curled tightly around Murphy's, and her lips twitched when he squeezed back in response.

In front of her stood the entrance to the colossal mountain, which was a large door that was made of a kind of metal and was rusted over.

"So…do we knock?" Murphy asked, breaking the stunned silence.

Clarke, who was standing on Bradley's left, shook her head. "We don't know what- or who- could be in there."

"Or if they're friendly," Bellamy muttered from a couple of paces away.

"Well we can't stand out here in the open," Octavia pointed out, eyeing the line of trees as thought she would dart over to them at any second.

"Not with the Reapers nearby," Lincoln agreed, gripping his long blade tighter.

Then there was a shout as Monty and Jasper came forward with a small group. They were holding an unfamiliar girl, who was struggling against their grasp.

"We found her watching us," Monty said first.

"She was hiding up there," Jasper continued, pointing to an outcrop of rocks twenty yards over their heads.

Clarke stepped forward as Bradley watched everything carefully. The girl had dark, curly hair and large, green eyes that narrowed when she saw Clarke.

"What's your name?" Clarke asked.

"Maya," the girl replied after a moment. "Who the hell are you?"

"Clarke. These are my friends."

Bradley dug her nails into the back of Murphy's hand when he snorted. She glared at him, but he looked away.

"Where did you come from?" Maya asked.

"That's… complicated to explain."

Maya's eyes narrowed further. "We got readings of a ship breaking through the atmosphere a while ago, then you guys show up. I don't think that's a coincidence."

"No, it's not," Clarke began.

"We?" Bellamy interrupted, crossing his arms. "Who's _we?_"

Maya pressed her lips together firmly.

Bellamy's gaze snapped to Clarke. "If there's others, they're going to wonder where their friend went if she doesn't come back."

"Wait!" Maya exclaimed when she saw some of the group unsheathe their weapons. Her eyes darted back to Clarke. "We live here, in the mountain. There's a whole community set up. We have food, water. I could talk to our leader…"

This time it was Roxanne who stepped forward, her gaze suspicious. "And how do we know that you won't kill us once you shut us inside there?"

"We aren't hostile," Maya said flatly, looking directly at Roxanne. "We've lived here peacefully for a long time."

Bradley released Murphy's hand to stand next to Clarke. "We should see what we're dealing with," she said in a low voice, so only Clarke could hear. "Send in a small group to scout out the place while the rest of us wait for a signal that it is safe."

"How do we know it is safe?" Bellamy hissed at her.

Bradley glared at him. "I think we can trust our instincts with this."

His jaw clenched. "I don't like this, Princess. Something doesn't feel right."

"And what should we do instead, Bellamy?" Bradley demanded. "Live in the forest, fighting Reapers every day?"

"Whatever's going on in there could be _worse!_"

"Or it could be _better_," Bradley countered. They stood glaring at each other until Clarke shoved them a step back from each other and looked at Maya again.

"I'll go with you to meet your leader, with a small group," she told the other girl.

Maya looked between Clarke, Bradley, and Bellamy before nodding.

**xxXxx**

Clarke left with a group that included Finn, Monty, Jasper, and Roxanne, leaving Bradley and Bellamy in charge of the rest of them.

Bradley sent Wells and a few others out to search for clean water before instructing Octavia and Lincoln to go out to find anything to eat. The Grounder regarded her for a moment before nodding.

With Murphy's help, she kept the others hidden in a thicket of trees and bushes, and started a few fires when the sun began to hang low in the sky.

Wells brought back fresh water from a nearby spring, and Octavia and Lincoln brought back a few mutated rabbits with extra legs.

Sitting cross-legged, Bradley busied herself by skinning the rabbits like Lincoln had taught her. She hummed to herself again.

"_The lights go out, I am all alone  
All the trees outside are buried in the snow  
I spend my night dancing with my own shadow  
And it holds me and it never lets me go_

_My dear old friend, take me for a spin  
Two wolves in the dark, running in the wind  
I'm letting go, but I've never felt better  
Passing by all the monsters in my head…_"

She smiled when Murphy sat down beside her, his gray-blue gaze unreadable in the light of the fire. The mood shifted when the others gathered around, staying close to one another, most of them watching her.

"_Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all._"

To her pleasure and surprise, Octavia, Fox, and a few others began to quietly sing along with her.

"_Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all._

_A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass…_"

Then it was only her once more as she looked back at Murphy.

_"Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all._"

Bradley stayed awake, and so did Murphy, so they rested against the base of a tree. Her head was on his shoulder, and his arm was around her waist, and they sat there in silence. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and smiled when he felt him lazily trace patterns along the curve of her hip.

And that night, the Reapers did not come.

**xxXxx**

Clarke's eyes widened when she stepped inside the base of Mount Weather. There was an entire structure built into the side of the mountain, with a medical facility, a large dining room, living quarters…

Maya brought them into a large room that looked like an office of sorts, where a group of men and women were watching. In front of the rest stood two men, one older than the other, who greeted Clarke and the group.

"I'm President Wallace, and this is my son, Cage," the older gentlemen said as he reached out to shake her hand.

She accepted it, noting it was smooth, as though he hadn't spent a day in his life doing any kind of labor. She was aware that her own hands were scarred and calloused.

"My name is Clarke Griffin," she told him. "These are my people."

The other who stood behind her nodded instead of stepping forward to introduce themselves individually.

"They're the ones who came down in the ship," Maya informed the President. "They've been living in Grounder territory."

The President's eyes took on an odd gleam. "Ah," he said. "That must have been…very difficult."

"We lived in peace with them until the Reapers attacked our camp. Do you know them?"

"I do," Wallace nodded.

Clarke didn't miss how Cage's lip curled at the mention of the Reapers.

"We came here because we wanted our own land to live on, not borrowed land from the Grounder's. We reached an understanding with their Commander but…"

"It is still theirs," the older man concluded.

Clarke nodded. "How long have you been here?"

"As long as the Grounders. Generations."

"You survived everything that happened 100 years ago?" Roxanne asked as she stepped forward.

"This encampment was built long ago to survive any kind of nuclear warfare," President Wallace explained.

"How many of you are there?" Clarke wanted to know.

The President smiled. "Enough," he replied. "Enough to live peacefully, here in the mountain and out there with the Grounders."

Clarke glanced at Roxanne, who was now staring over Wallace's shoulder at Cage, her entire posture now stiff and defensive. The President's son's eyes were narrowed at her.

"Are there other survivors on the ground?" Clarke asked.

President Wallace spread his hands. "We can only imagine," he said. "Many died from the radiation. We survived thanks to our excellent medical team, who came up with a cure of sorts so the radiation would not harm us."

"What kind of cure?" Roxanne asked in a low voice.

"The key was in our blood," Wallace said with a smile. "I imagine that living in space is the reason your people can be in areas of high radiation and not feel its effects. For us, it used to burn our skin, killing us quickly. Now we found a way for our blood to circulate the radiation out of our systems."

Then he smiled pleasantly. "I'm sure you are tired from your journey. Would you like something to eat? You are more than welcome to rest here for the night."

Clarke weighed out her options. She knew that Bradley and Bellamy could watch over the others that were waiting in the forest, and she knew she wanted to learn more about the people here.

So she nodded.

"Wonderful," Wallace said with another smile. "Follow me, if you would."

He led them down a few corridors that lead into the dining room that they had passed when they first came inside.

There were people milling around inside the room, men and women of every age, including some children. The smell of food reached Clarke's nose and her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she was hungry.

Once they were seated at a table, Wallace had some people bring the group food piled up on plates and placed in front of them.

Roxanne frowned at it, which didn't go amiss by the President, who chuckled. "It isn't poisoned, if that's what you're worried about."

Clarke nearly winced at the cold look Roxanne gave the older man.

"I'm sure," Roxanne bit out, twirling the small dinner knife between her fingers. Her threat was small, but clear.

Clarke nudged Roxanne's leg with her foot before giving her a firm look. The other girl lowered her gaze to her plate and scowled.

It was then Clarke realized the others from her group were watching her with their hands by their side. Like Roxanne, they were wary of these new people, even with the temptation of food in front of them.

But to her surprise, it was Finn who took the first cautious bite. He chewed slowly and waited a long moment, before nodding at Clarke. She acknowledged him in thanks, before she proceeded to eat slowly, with the others following suit. The only one who didn't eat was Roxanne, who was glaring at Cage again.

Clarke's brows furrowed. Why was Roxanne acting so hostile towards the younger man? She knew she would have to ask Roxanne later when they were alone.

When dinner was finished, Maya showed them to the living quarters. Although the room was spacious with bunk beds, everyone ended up dragging the mattresses to the floor and placing them alongside one another.

Clarke and Roxanne stayed awake once everyone else had drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"What's with Cage?" Clarke asked Roxanne in a soft voice.

Roxanne's shoulders stiffened. "He makes my skin crawl," she replied in a flat tone. "There's something about him I don't trust."

"What do you mean?"

The other girl frowned. "I don't know. It's just something my gut is telling me."

Clarke leaned back against the frame of a bunk bed. "Do you think we can trust Wallace?"

"Something seems off about this place and about Wallace," Roxanne replied. "I think we should move on…something tells me if we stick around too long, it won't end well."

"But what if Wallace accepts us here? That means shelter and safety for all of us."

Roxanne's green-brown eyes met Clarke's blue ones. "You're the leader, Clarke. I'm just going off my instincts. What are _your _instincts telling you?"

Clarke considered that for a long moment. Even though she wanted to be optimistic, something about what Roxanne had said resounded with her.

"I think we can't trust anyone who isn't our own," she whispered.

"Then you have your answer."

**xxXxx**

Roxanne didn't sleep that night. Eventually, Clarke had drifted off, but Roxanne felt too wary to close her eyes.

She stood up and wandered the room slowly. There was nothing off putting about the simple furniture and décor. "The paintings might be evil," she told herself quietly as she eyed one in particular. Then she snorted, shaking her head.

Wishing there was a window, she sat against the wall that she knew faced out towards the surrounding forests. Leaning her head back against the brick wall, she sighed softly.

She wondered if Bradley and the others were safe. With the Reapers out there, no one was truly safe, no one except the ones sleeping in this room. Even then, that safety was questionable.

Her thoughts drifted to Cage Wallace. There was something about the look in his dark eyes, something that made her instincts scream at her to run. They were untrustworthy, shaded unlike his father's clear blue gaze. But she knew looks could be deceiving, even in an old, unassuming man.

But if the mountain was already claimed, where else could they go? They didn't know the terrain. There could be worse things out there than Reapers.

Closing her eyes, Roxanne chose to think of other things. Unfortunately, her mind immediately jumped to another dark eyed guy.

Her lips thinned when she realized she was also worried about him.

_Stupid_, she thought again. She saw the way he looked at Clarke.

With an impatient sigh, she moved back to the group of beds and laid out between Clarke and Monty. Lying on her stomach, she pillowed her head in her arms and let her thoughts drift a little while longer.

**xxXxx**

When morning came, it found Bellamy and Bradley in the middle of a heated argument.

"We haven't heard anything from them!" Bellamy shouted. "What if something happened?"

"We need to be _patient_, Bellamy," Bradley snapped, narrowing her eyes. "Clarke and the others are capable of taking care of themselves."

"Like hell! What if-,"

"Would you two shut up?" Octavia interrupted, yanking her brother away from Bradley. "_Look_."

When they did, they saw Clarke and Roxanne leading the others back towards the camp. Then they both went still when they saw the addition that had joined them.

Clarke introduced the older man as President Wallace, explaining that he was the leader of the people who lived in Mount Weather.

Bradley was the first one who approached the older man slowly. Unlike Roxanne, her suspicion was well hidden when she shook hands with him as they made introductions.

"I understand that you are all looking for a place to live," Wallace began. "Although you are welcome at Mount Weather, it is to my understanding that Clarke wishes to have all of you move on."

Bradley kept her expression neutral.

"There is more to this land than the forests and the mountain," the President continued. "There are deserts and large bodies of water that can be crossed. There is more land that is untouched by the Grounders out there-," he pointed west, "In the foothills. But that is far as we have traveled."

"And how do we know we can trust your word?" Bellamy asked, crossing his arms.

The President ignored Bellamy's tone as he smiled. "I suppose you'll have to see for yourself."

With that, Wallace said goodbye to the group before walking through the large, rusted door, which slowly creaked as it closed behind him.

Bradley looked at Clarke. "What do we do now, Clarke?"

Clarke's expression was determined when she looked at everyone around her. "We find our own land," she stated.

Bradley looked up when she felt Murphy take her hand.

"Lead the way," he told Clarke.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: This chapter included the songs "Slow and Steady" by Of Monsters and Men and "The Parting Glass" by Ed Sheeran.**

**I took some liberties with the Mountain Men when it came to the deal with radiation and all of that… But don't think that's the last you'll see of Wallace and Cage…**

**Please review!**


	9. Raindrops

Chapter Nine: Raindrops

"_Like raindrops from the desert sky  
For you I've been waiting  
Like sea of stars in endless nights  
For you I'll be waiting_

_It's like I can breathe (breathe, breathe, breathe)  
Finally (breathe, breathe)  
Can we stay like this forever?_"

-_SNBRN ft. Kerli_

**xxXxx**

It began pouring when they were about twenty miles out from Mount Weather. Rain fell in thick sheets, soaking everyone to their skin.

Having never felt rain before, Bradley felt a strange kind of joy being caught in the middle of the storm. Laughter bubbled up in her chest before she could stop it, and she kept laughing even though Murphy and a few others had casted a few glances her way.

They trudged on across a wide meadow that was covered in long grass and strange flowers. Bradley skimmed her fingers over their dark petals, noting how soft they were.

Then she looked back at Murphy, who looked moody as ever. The rain had plastered his hair against his forehead, even though he had tried to slick it back and away from his eyes.

Another giggle burst through her lips and he looked up at her, lifting a brow.

Without thinking, she sprinted forward and threw herself into his arms. They lifted in a vain attempt to catch her but the force of her body slamming in his sent them both tumbling back into the grass.

Murphy's hands gripped her hips as he stared up at her. "You're heavier than you look," he commented, lips twitching.

Bradley snorted, swatting his chest. "Look who's talking. Have you been sneaking seconds behind Clarke's back?"

Murphy's eyes narrowed and suddenly Bradley found herself pinned beneath him. She squirmed but his hands clamped down on her wrists, placing them above her head.

"Someone's going to see us," she laughed, still struggling.

"Mhm. So?"

"Murphy-!"

His lips began tracing the soft curve of her jaw and she shivered. She bit back a groan when his teeth nipped at the slope of her throat, trembled when his hips rolled against hers.

"We can't," she protested in a weak whisper.

Murphy leaned back, his eyes as dark as the skies above their heads. Then his expression changed before he lowered himself again, sliding his lips along hers gently.

Bradley sighed, parting her lips for him. Still he moved slowly, his lips whispering along hers. His large hand traced down her side and the slope of her hip.

"Bradley! Murphy!"

Bradley nearly flinched at the sound of Clarke's calls. She giggled again, her ears burning, as she pushed and shoved at Murphy.

"Get- _oof!_" she exhaled sharply.

"Get oof?" Murphy asked, smiling slowly.

"Off, Murphy, get off!" Bradley exclaimed on a breathless laugh.

He kissed her once more, firmly, before he rolled off of her and stood up. Then he reached down and took her hands so he could pull her to her feet. She brushed the grass off of her clothes before doing the same for Murphy.

Her eyes gleamed mischievously as she swatted at his butt, which sported a grass stain from falling down.

His eyes narrowed in response but she darted away, smirking.

Bradley made her way over to Clarke, who was walking with Finn and Bellamy. "What is it?" she asked, looking at each of them.

"Look," Clarke said, gesturing.

Bradley turned slightly to follow the direction in which Clarke's hand was pointing. She blinked.

Ahead of them was miles and miles of rolling foothills, covered in long green and yellow grass. But off slightly to the side sat a massive lake, which stirred due to the blowing winds. The area was surrounded on one side by the forests, while the other lead up into the towering mountains.

"Wow," she managed.

"Yeah, _wow_," Roxanne said, appearing by her side. "I don't even think _wow_ covers it."

Bradley looked over at Clarke. "Not a bad spot," she said pointedly.

"No," Clarke agreed. "Not bad at all."

**xxXxx**

**_One week later_**

Clarke allowed herself to rest in the shadow of a tree for a moment. The sky was still cloudy and the air was cool, but it felt nice after a long day of work.

The group had begun to build the camp in the foothills, close to the lake, five days prior. They used the surrounding trees to begin to erect different huts, while also using whatever parts they had brought with them from the pod.

Today they had begun building a fence to surround their camp, since most of the group was still wary about any Reapers being in the area.

Clarke had sent Lincoln and Octavia back to the Grounder's camp to deliver a message to Lexa. Clarke wanted to express her gratitude for Lexa's compliance with having the hundred stay on Grounder's territory for so long and also informed her of the new camp they were building.

Wells had suggested calling it Camp Jaha, after his father. There was some mumbling about that, mostly from Murphy, who was reprimanded by Bradley. The others didn't really care for the name, they only cared that it provided them with a roof over their heads to protect them from the continuous storm.

Lincoln and Octavia had returned the day before, bring with them three horses and a response from Lexa. Lincoln had passed the piece of paper to her before nodding and leaving her be.

The letter had told Clarke that she was welcome to return to the Grounder's camp whenever she wished, and their help would be provided if need be.

Clarke's lips curved at that. She tried ignoring the pleased, fluttering feeling that was brought on whenever she thought of the Commander, focusing instead on the positivity that message had brought for all of them.

"Indulging in a nap, Princess?"

Clarke opened her eyes and eyed Bellamy, who stood a few yards away with his arms crossed. "I figured no one would miss me for a few minutes."

"On the contrary, Princess, there seems to be an issue that requires your attendance."

"About what?"

Bellamy shrugged. "There was a dispute between Murphy and Wells."

Clarke resisted the urge to sigh. Accepting Bellamy's hand, she let him pull her to her feet. But when he didn't let her hand go, she looked down at it then up at him.

His eyes were strangely intent as they studied her. A slight tingle went down Clarke's spine. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," he replied, his voice a little gruff. "Come on."

**xxXxx**

Bradley was tending to the horses Lincoln had brought back when she heard some shouting start from within the camp. She almost ignored it, until she heard someone exclaim Murphy's name angrily.

She gave the horse she had been watering an exasperated look. "What do you think he's done now?" she asked it.

The horse merely snorted before bumping its muzzle against her shoulder, flicking its tail.

She sighed and led it to back to the post where the others were tied. With a final pat, she jogged through the camp gates.

Murphy and Wells were arguing about something when she got to where they were. By the looks of it, the two boys were near blows.

"Your _father _is the reason why we're _here_," Murphy snarled.

"He did what he thought was right!" Wells shouted.

"Well he thought _wrong!_"

"Enough!" Bradley yelled, striding over. She pushed Murphy away from Wells before aiming a glare his way.

"What's going on?" Clarke demanded as she approached, followed by Bellamy.

"Murphy's an ass, that's what's going on," Wells snapped, narrowing his dark eyes at the other boy.

"What else is new?" Bellamy asked, lifting a brow.

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Someone just got his little feelings hurt."

"What did you say to him?" Bradley asked, crossing her arms, pinning him down with a glare.

"He called my dad- our _Chancellor!_\- a murderer!" Wells nearly shouted.

"He's isn't the Chancellor of us, not here," Murphy shot back.

"Murphy-," Clarke began.

"Save it, Princess," Murphy said, cutting her off. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture." With that, he turned and stormed off.

Bradley exhaled softly and looked over at Clarke. "I'll go talk to him," she said. Then she looked at Wells. "I'll apologize for him, since he'll be too stubborn to say it himself."

"My dad isn't a murderer," Wells said, his voice now very soft.

Bradley bit back a flash of frustration and anger that spoke of her disagreement towards that statement. "Maybe not to you," she whispered, turning on her heel so she could walk off in the direction Murphy had gone.

She found him deep in the nearby forest, sitting under a tree, glaring at the flowers that surrounded him. She stopped, wondering if she should leave him alone.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" he finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

Bradley walked over to him before sitting down, crossing her legs. Instead of looking at him, she plucked a flower that was closest to her. She studied its dark, mutated petals, which were the color of smoke. The petals were streaked with dark red and the antlers were am odd, soft blue color. The flower was shaped into a five-pointed star. She wondered what kind of flower it had been before the land had been drenched in radiation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she finally asked, looking over at him.

"No."

Bradley leaned back against the tree, her shoulder brushing Murphy's. "Roxanne's parents were floated," she whispered, twirling the flower between her fingers. "We don't know why." She looked up towards the dismal sky. "My father was floated for stealing from the medical ward, since my mom got sick after she gave birth to me."

She inhaled deeply. Exhaled.

"My mom got sick after my seventeenth birthday," she continued. "So Roxanne and I tried to steal, just like my dad did. We were caught by Abby, who reported us to Jaha." Her eyes closed. "I don't even know if she's still alive. All Jaha told me was 'Madison's condition has improved', before he threw me in prison."

"Is that why you don't like being called Madison?" Murphy asked quietly.

Bradley nodded. "My dad wanted me to be named after her, but I liked being called Bradley better when I grew up. It hurts too much… just knowing how many memories can be attached to a name."

"My dad was floated," Murphy admitted suddenly.

Bradley's eyes flew open as she looked over at him.

"My mom got sick too," he continued, refusing to meet her gaze. "And Jaha killed him for it."

Murphy's hands fisted in his lap. "When he got floated, my mom… she…"

"You don't have to tell me," Bradley murmured, reaching over. She gently pried his hand open and filled it with hers, linking their fingers together.

Murphy's gaze- which was bright with unshed tears- met hers finally. "Why does he get to live and not them?"

Bradley moved closer, resting her chin on his shoulder. She squeezed his hand. "I don't know."

Murphy exhaled sharply and leaned his forehead against hers. "I wanted to _kill him_," he growled, his voice cracking slightly. "And Wells was going on about how great his father is and I just… lost it."

"It's okay to miss them, Murphy," Bradley told him.

"How can you not be mad?" Murphy rasped. "How can you be so calm about any of this?"

Bradley smiled sadly. "Because I let them go the minute we landed here."

Murphy stared into her eyes, searching, before they closed and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She shifted, holding him close, feeling his unsteady breaths against her collarbone. Quietly, she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"_Well I know all the words  
Didn't take you apart  
You know I know you're hurt  
I want to mend your heart  
If you're broke down  
Why don't you tell me from the start  
You know I know you're hurt  
I want to mend your heart  
And there's no one else_

_That knows me  
Like you do  
What I've done  
You've done too  
The walls I  
Hide behind  
You walk through  
You just walk through_

_All I have, I will give to you  
And at times when no one wants to  
I will give you me  
And we'll be  
Us_."

When her song faded away, Murphy leaned heavily against her wordlessly. And she sat with him, bearing his weight, comforting him in the now echoing silence.

When the sun began to set, Bradley gently nudged Murphy, who had dozed off against her shoulder.

His eyes opened slowly, now a soft slate blue.

"Hey," she whispered, smiling.

"Hey."

"Do you want to head back?"

Murphy shook his head a little. "Not…yet."

Bradley tilted her head. "When?"

"After."

"After-?"

She was cut off by his lips covering her own.

It was different this time, she realized. He had been slow and gentle before, but not quite like this.

Murphy removed their clothes and touched her like she was made from the most fragile glass, his fingers whispering over her skin. His lips followed, pulling sighs and murmurs from her.

He laid her down in the bed of gray and red flowers, watching her.

Bradley bowed back when his hands explored her again, memorizing every inch of her.

Murphy kept watching her, trapping them in their own little bubble. His gaze traced the tangle of her blonde hair, which weaved through the grass, and marveled at how pale and perfect her skin looked against the dark green of the grass.

Something swelled in his chest when those pale blue eyes watched him in return, when those soft pink lips breathed his name.

And then he was inside her, their bodies rocking together in unison. Bradley's arms clenched him close, and his arms wrapped around her back, melding their bodies together as closely as possible.

Her eyes nearly drifted shut at the soft pleasure that warmed her body as she felt her skin slid along his. Her lips curved against his cheek as he whispered her name softly against her ear.

They both lost track of time as they lost themselves in each other. He moved over her, then she over him. They never broke eye contact.

Finally, he pressed her back against the grass and lifted her hips, tilting them just so. Her groan rippled through her body as the new angle made her climb that golden crest towards release.

Fingers dug into skin as it washed over them both, making her gasp and him moan.

As their bodies shuddered over the edge and through the aftershocks, he stayed inside her as they continued to hold each other.

Once it was completely dark except for the moonlight, they crept back inside the camp. They went towards the hut designated as their sleeping quarters and slipped past the tarp that served as a door.

Everyone else, minus the guards, were sleeping soundly.

Bradley led Murphy to the corner where she had her mat rolled out and pulled him down with her. He held her against his chest and kissed the top of her head, his lips curving when she sighed and snuggled closer.

Murphy kept holding onto her as she drifted off. And a piece of the song she had sang came back to him, drifting through his mind again.

"_All I have, I will give to you  
And at times when no one wants to  
I will give you me…_"

His eyes closed, allowing the memory of her singing to lull him to sleep.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: *clenches heart* Murphy! **

**This chapter included the song "Our Song" by the xx.**

**Please review!**


	10. Flaws

Chapter Ten: Flaws

"_All of your flaws and all of my flaws, they lie there hand in hand  
Ones we've inherited, ones that we learn  
They pass from man to man_

_There's a hole in my soul  
I can't fill it, I can't fill it  
There's a hole in my soul  
Can you fill it? Can you fill it?"_

_-Bastille_

**xxXxx**

The storm continued throughout the week. Lightning crackled across the sky, thunder rumbled, and the camp inhabitants were on edge and restless.

When the rain was light, Roxanne went out into the woods to hunt with a couple others. They managed to take down a deer and a few mutated squirrels.

Things at the camp had settled down as everyone fell into their own routine. Roxanne didn't miss how often Bradley snuck away with Murphy, or the look in her friend's eyes when she would look at him.

Roxanne didn't want to feel bitter when she saw how happy Bradley was. But she was and the little voice in her head told her it was because she was lonely. She wanted to scoff at that, even though it was right.

There had been someone a few years ago. She had just turned fifteen when she had first met her. It had been at a meeting where Jaha had gathered the young teens to lecture them on the jobs they would take on when they became adults and what they could do to prepare for them.

Roxanne's thoughts slipped back to that day.

Bradley had come with her since she wanted to learn more about becoming a doctor. With her mom always falling ill, Bradley seemed determined to find a way to make sure she stayed well.

Roxanne had stayed near the back of the room, bored and disinterested with the lecture. Jaha seemed to ramble on for hours, so she positioned herself by the Ark's window, gazing out towards the stars. Her eyes found the largest star, Sirius, and she began wondering what it'd be like to walk on a star or a different planet.

"Pretty."

The soft, raspy voice had pulled Roxanne out of her thoughts. Next to her stood a tall, slender girl with dusky skin and dark brown eyes. Roxanne studied her and the long tangle of curls that spiraled around her shoulders, which were streaked with blonde and red.

"Yeah, pretty," Roxanne said with a twitch of her lips. "Better to imagine being there than being stuck here."

The girl laughed quietly. "I'm Mia," she told Roxanne.

"I'm Roxanne."

"Nice to meet you, Roxy," Mia said with a smile.

Over the next few weeks, Mia and Roxanne quickly became inseparable. Bradley and Mia got along great, much to Roxanne's relief. Her friend seemed to understand, since she always had a smirk and twinkle in her eye when she saw Roxanne rushing off to see Mia.

Roxanne remembered the first time she had gathered the courage to kiss Mia. It had been a spontaneous thing, after they had gotten out of the classes that were taught to them by Marcus Kane. Mia had been laughing at something Finn had said in class and Roxanne couldn't resist. She had kissed Mia right then and there, surprising them both.

"Wow," Mia had breathed.

"Yeah. Wow," Roxanne had repeated.

Thing had progressed naturally from there. They found time throughout the next year to sneak off to be alone, often with Bradley standing guard. Roxanne's friend seemed to fully support the relationship, saying how happy she was for Roxanne.

But all things must come to an end. Roxanne understood that now better than anyone.

It had happened too fast. Just a few weeks before her seventeenth birthday, Mia got sick. It was the same illness that often plagued Bradley's mother, so Roxanne felt assured that Mia would heal in time. But she hadn't.

Later, Abby had explained to Roxanne that the disease had mutated inside Mia, causing her internal organs to shut down within a matter of hours. Mia had passed away two days after becoming sick.

And like always, Bradley had been there for Roxanne every step of the way. She had stayed with Roxanne through the long, lonely nights were she had cried herself to sleep. Bradley tended to her as best as she could.

So when Bradley's mother had gotten sick once more, Roxanne didn't even think. She had leapt into action, dragging Bradley with her as they tried to steal from the medical ward. Abby had caught them of course and they suffered the consequences.

Roxanne still didn't regret her actions. That was the illness that had taken someone special from her. She cursed herself for being so arrogant, so self-assured that Mia would be fine…

But that was nearly two years ago. Roxanne had pulled herself out of the hole she had fallen into, with her friend's help, and had tried to do her best when the hundred had been sent to the ground. The past had left her with some scars, most of them unseen, and she knew she would never be the same person she had been back then.

Roxanne studied the camp in front of her and all the people milling around it. Her heart ached slightly at the memories she had once again experienced, and she couldn't help wondering what it would be like if Mia was here.

Then she nearly smiled, because she knew what Mia would have said.

_One step closer to the stars, Roxy. We got here, we'll get there._

She closed her eyes briefly, gathering herself.

"Hey, Roxanne!" Bradley's voice rang out.

Roxanne looked and saw her friend waving her over to the main hub where Clarke often was. She walked over and saw that Bellamy was there, along with Murphy. She wanted to roll her eyes at the former, but she settled with nodding at Murphy.

Bradley gestured for Roxanne to follow her inside. When she did, she saw that the Commander was there with Indra, as well as Lincoln and Nyko.

Roxanne's brow furrowed. "What's going on?"

"It's Mount Weather," Clarke began. "There's been some trouble."

**xxXxx**

Bradley stayed close to Murphy's side as she listened to Clarke explain to Roxanne what had been going on while they had been here building their camp.

Clarke told them that the Grounders had discovered that the people from Mount Weather not only knew about the Reapers, but were using them to keep the lands clear by the base of the mountain. On top of that, Reapers had begun to kidnap Grounders from different camps, taking them back to the mountain.

When Roxanne had asked why, Lincoln stepped forward to explain. He said that most Reapers had once been Grounders, but they had chosen to live their life in a more vicious kind of way. The concern now was that if Reapers were taking Grounders, those Grounders were then being changed into Reapers.

"What do you mean changed?" Murphy asked when Roxanne and Clarke had stared at Lincoln in stunned silence.

Nyko spoke up. "We captured a Reaper, a few months back. Inside his pack we found a vial of a strange red substance. They appear to crave it but it isn't something you make out of plants or roots."

"What, someone is drugging the Reapers?"

Nyko shook his head at Murphy. "No. Someone is drugging Grounders, making them addicted to this substance, which makes them turn into Reapers. More bloodthirsty, more ruthless."

"Why did you come to us?" Clarke asked, looking at Lexa.

The Commander exhaled. "We need your help. You know the inside of the mountain. We need you to find where they have taken our people and what they are doing to them."

Bradley stepped forward. "But why? Why would the people from Mount Weather be doing this?"

"To create an army."

She turned to stare at Bellamy.

He shrugged. "Seemed to me that those people wanted more than to live inside a mountain for the next hundred years."

"Will you help us, Clarke Griffin?" Lexa inquired. "Will you help us bring our people home?"

Clarke was silent for a moment. "I need to tell the others. I'll see how many people I can gather to come with me."

Lexa nodded. "Thank you, Clarke."

Bradley sidled closer to Murphy, linking their fingers. She gave his hand a squeeze, giving him a nervous look.

Murphy, calm and cool as always, simply kissed her temple and squeezed her hand in turn, silently reassuring her.

Clarke led the Grounders out of the hub, asking Bellamy and Roxanne to gather the others at the center of the camp.

Bradley kissed Murphy briefly before she went off to gather the guards on duty. Raven, Wick, and Wells seemed disgruntled due to the continuous rain, but didn't argue as they followed Bradley inside the camp.

Once everyone had gathered together, Clarke relayed the news to them, explaining the situation, before she asked for volunteers to join her and Lexa. Roxanne had been the first to step forward, quickly followed by Bellamy and his sister, Finn and Fox, Jasper and Monty, then a handful of others.

Clarke then turned to Bradley and Murphy. "I want you to stay behind," she told Bradley. "I need someone here to look out after everyone else. But Murphy, I want you to come with us. We could use the extra manpower."

Murphy lifted a brow. "I think the others would beg to differ."

Clarke ignored him. "I need someone who can track like you do," she said. "Plus you know how to handle a weapon better than most."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Princess."

Clarke then gathered the volunteers, walking off with them so they could talk more with the Grounders.

Murphy didn't join them right away. He glanced down at Bradley and saw the worried look in her eyes. He reached out, tugging her hair. "Don't worry about me, blondie," he said. "I can handle myself."

Bradley tried to smile. "I know you can. I'll still worry though."

Murphy was the one who smiled. "I know," he murmured, leaning down to press his lips to her temple. "I know."

Bradley leaned against him, turning her body into his. Her hand clenched his shirt tightly as she tried to calm her racing heart and nerves. But she let him go so he could go with Clarke and the others, knowing they had a little time before they would depart for Mount Weather.

She slipped out of camp, going down to the spot in the forest her and Murphy had gone before, sitting herself amongst the gray flowers. She picked another, twirling it between her fingers. This one had streaks of yellow instead of red, and its antlers were orange instead of blue.

Sighing, she leaned against the nearest tree.

Murphy found her there a little while later, still lost in her thoughts. He sat down next to her and let her curl into him once more. His hands traced the length of her back while she traced patterns on his arms with the flower.

"When do you leave?" she finally asked softly.

"In two days."

She wanted to close her eyes, to scream, to demand to go with him. But she knew she needed to stay behind, since Clarke was counting on her. So she settled for burrowing her face into the crook of Murphy's neck, trying not to think about all of this. She focused instead on the feeling of his hands touching her, soothing her in that quiet way of his.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

Murphy shifted. His dark gray eyes studied her before he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be back before you know it," he told her.

Bradley reached out, touching the thin white scar on his cheek. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise."

Bradley leaned in and kissed him, praying with all of her might that he would return to her in one piece.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: If you're wondering, the mutated flowers I keep picturing are discolored asphodels. **

**Please review!**


	11. Fight For You (part one)

Chapter Eleven: Fight For You (part one)

"_So what do you want and what are you thinking?  
Isn't it about time you stuck up for me?  
But what you can't see is we're under siege  
And I only fight because I believe  
Not gonna share you no_

_I'd fight for you  
I never knew that I could feel this way  
I'm right for you  
This kinda love don't happen everyday_…"

_-Morgan Page ft. Elisabeth Maurus _

**xxXxx**

The first night after they left Camp Jaha, he dreamed of her.

She was lying in the flower bed in the forest, gazing up at the sky. The wind stirred the grass, the flowers, and her long pale hair. Her eyes were a clear, pure blue and a butterfly danced in the air above her, its wings glinting in the sunlight, their color matching her eyes.

Then she spotted him and smiled. Her hand stretched out across the grass, reaching out for him.

"Sit with me," she requested, beckoning him.

He moved closer to her. His hand met hers and their fingers wove together firmly. Her thumb brushed over the back of his hand slowly.

His gaze traced the burn marks on her arm, the silver-pink scars that licked up her skin to her shoulder. He knew there were similar scars on her leg and partially on her side where she had fallen when the Reapers had attacked their first camp.

"Stop staring," she murmured, nudging him with her shoulder.

His eyes flickered up and met hers.

_You're beautiful_, he thought. He had to tell her.

But before he could speak, his eyes slowly opened.

"Murphy."

Murphy lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the rising sun.

Roxanne was standing over him, arms crossed and brow cocked. "Get up. We have to keep moving." Then she offered her hand to help him up.

He took it and let her haul him to his feet. He nodded at her, running a hand through his hair to smooth it away from his eyes.

"You were saying her name in your sleep," Roxanne commented. "Bradley."

Murphy avoided her pointed stare. "What's your point?"

The brunette smiled. "I think someone has a crush."

"I don't get crushes. If I did, that's not what I'd call my-," He stopped abruptly when he saw the glint in Roxanne's eyes.

"Your what?" she asked teasingly.

When he narrowed his eyes at her, she laughed and bumped her shoulder against his companionably.

"Come on," she told him, striding towards the others who were heading down the path they had chosen to take back to the mountain.

Shaking his head, he followed her.

**xxXxx**

"Hello? Earth to Bradley!"

Bradley blinked at the hand waving in front of her face.

Raven huffed. "If you're going to keep daydreaming, get out of my tent."

Bradley shook her head a little. "Sorry," she muttered, tugging at her ponytail. "Lost in thought."

"Yeah for the last ten minutes. I think you started drooling."

Bradley rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't daydreamed of Finn or Wick."

"That's different," Raven said, tightening the screw into the pole that they would erect for another hub that they needed for shelter.

"How?"

"I don't let it affect my work."

"I'm just worried," Bradley said in a low voice.

Raven sighed, placing her tools down. She looked Bradley in the eye. "I know. I get it. I'm worried too. But sitting around worrying isn't going to do anything."

"But-,"

"No buts, Brad," Raven interrupted.

Bradley set down her own tools. "I'm going for a walk. I'll send Wick in."

She turned and walked out before Raven could protest. She sent Wick on his way before taking up his post at the front gate. She leaned against one of the wooden beams.

Staring out towards the east, she thought about the other day when the others had left.

She had woken up with a pit in her stomach. She stayed close to Murphy, pressing herself into his side before he gently urged her to get up. He repeated his promise to her right before they had left, before he had kissed her forehead softly, then her lips.

She had watched him walk away with her fists clenched, resisting the urge to sprint after him and protest against Clarke's orders to stay behind. But with the others gone, she had split her role as substitute leader with Wells.

Even now, he stood watch further down from where she was. Strapped to his back was one of their larger guns and like the others, he had a large knife strapped to his belt.

Bradley wondered how someone like him could live with a father like his. Clearly it wasn't easy, since most of the people here treated him poorly because of Jaha's actions. She sympathized with him, knowing his position was difficult, since he wanted to do what was right but he would always be judged through his father.

Wells seemed to notice her gaze and glanced over before nodding.

She nodded in return before sighing and looking back out towards the long stretch of trees in the distance.

**xxXxx**

Clarke maneuvered herself so she was walking in between her people and the Grounders. This led her to be sandwiched between Bellamy and Lexa, which did weird things to her stomach.

When they had first been sent to the ground, she had thought she had had feelings for Finn, which led to a night alone in the buried structure where they had found weapons and supplies. They had spent a couple of nights alone after that, but Clarke had quickly realized it wasn't anything other than lust between them. And when she did, even those feelings disappeared. They had ended their arrangement after Finn had admitted to still harboring feelings for Raven.

Not long after that, Clarke had started to spend more time with the Grounders. She didn't miss the way her stomach flipped around their Commander, who always watched her with those large, cool eyes.

Yet she felt torn, since the rest of her time was spent at the camp, dealing with Bellamy. Their arguments left her frustrated at first, but slowly each time they yelled at each other, they were suddenly face to face and she had felt this insane urge build up inside her chest that kept her springing back so that nothing happened.

Clarke continued to push those confusing feelings aside, trying to reason with herself that it was not worth it, especially after what happened with Finn. A few nights of pleasure had not paid off in the end, and if she kept letting this distract her, mistakes were going to be made.

Even now, she glanced warily over at Lexa then at Bellamy. They both had their gazes fixed on the road ahead, unaware of her stare, or at least pretending to be.

Shaking her head, Clarke ordered herself to focus, knowing that they were getting close to the mountain.

"What's with the scowl, boss?"

Clarke glanced over her shoulder and saw that Roxanne was a step behind her and Bellamy, walking with her machete slung over her shoulder.

The other girl lifted a pointed brow at Bellamy and Lexa.

Clarke sighed quietly before falling back into step with her, letting Bellamy take point. "Nothing," she muttered lowly. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," Roxanne commented. "Looks like a lot of something."

Clarke pressed her lips together firmly, her only outward sign of her frustration. She eyed the tall brunette at her side. "Just a distraction."

Roxanne's brow seemed to climb higher on her forehead. She nodded at Bellamy, then looked at Clarke questioningly.

Clarke nodded.

Roxanne blew out a breath. Something flickered across her face. "I don't know what to tell you, boss. We all get distracted by pretty things sometimes."

"But what would you do about these… pretty things?"

This time, it was Roxanne who pursed her lips. "Depends. Which is the most distracting one?"

There was a pause before Clarke replied. "I don't know."

Roxanne's lips then curved sympathetically. She placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder and squeezed. "Don't feel bad about the pretty things, Clarke. We all get distracted by them. You're only human."

Clarke blew out a breath. "There's more important things to worry about."

The other girl nodded. "True. But that doesn't mean the pretty things are going to lose their appeal and sparkle. Take your time and figure it out when we're done with the mission."

Clarke glanced at Roxanne. "When did you become so wise?" she asked in a little bit of a teasing voice.

Yet the look that shadowed Roxanne's face almost made Clarke regret asking that question.

Roxanne smiled, but it was forced. "You're not the only one who has been distracted by a pretty girl."

Then it clicked in Clarke's mind, and she grimaced. How could she be so stupid? She had seen Roxanne on the Ark before with that other girl, the one with red and blonde streaks in her dark hair.

Mia.

Clarke reached over, wrapping her arm around Roxanne's waist since she couldn't reach the other girl's shoulders. She gave her a squeeze. "Sorry."

This time, Roxanne's smile was more genuine. She put her arm back around Clarke's shoulder. "It's all right, boss. It was a long time ago."

**xxXxx**

Bradley was working with Wick and Raven again on the newest hub when she heard the low sound of a distant explosion, followed by the rumbling of the ground beneath their feet.

She whirled away from her work, her gaze turning towards the east once again.

Miles away, she could make out a dark cloud of smoke emerging from the hills and trees.

The breath seemed to freeze in her lungs, yet a scream bubbled up in her chest.

The only sound that emerged was a whispered exhalation.

"_Murphy_."

Then her body jumped back into action as she turned again to sprint back inside the main hub. Her mind was miles ahead of her body, thinking and calculating, worrying and wondering as she tore through their supplies until she found the communicator that Raven had built with the help of Jasper and Monty. The two boys had taken one with them before the group had left, making jokes about how they were like old Earth walkie-talkies.

Pressing on the button, she lifted it to her lips. "Jasper! Monty! Can you hear me?" she cried out.

The only response she got was static.

Clenching her free hand, she bit back the tears that were building up. "Jasper!" she screamed into the device. "_Monty!_"

More static.

Then suddenly, there was crackling, before a wheezing voice replied. "B-Bradley?"

"Monty!" Bradley nearly sobbed. "What the hell happened? Was there an explosion?"

"Y-yeah. The Mountain people-," Static cut him off.

"Monty? Monty!"

"Had the base rigged-,"

Static.

"Don't know about the oth-,"

Static.

"Injured-,"

Then the device cut off completely.

Bradley clenched her teeth. "Monty! Monty!"

When there was no response, not even static, she turned and ran out again. She burst into Raven's tent, nearly throwing the communicator at her. "_Fix it!_" she screamed.

Raven picked up the device and pressed the button. "Hello? Hello?" Her eyes narrowed when there was nothing but silence. "The other communicator might be jammed," she said, partially to herself. "Or broken."

"Jammed? What do you mean jammed?" Bradley demanded.

Raven's gaze lifted to meet Bradley's. "What did they say before the device was cut off?"

"It was Monty. He said something about the Mountain people and the base being rigged. I couldn't make out much after that."

"It was a trap," Wick spoke up. He rubbed a hand over his chin. "The Mountain people must have known they were coming."

"And if they cut off all communication…" Raven continued before trailing off.

"Then we have no way of reaching them," Wick finished.

Bradley slammed her fist down on the table. "Then figure out another way!"

"We can't, not without the other communicator," Raven stated, crossing her arms.

Bradley's nails bit into her palms as she clenched her fists. "So we're supposed to just sit there?" She shook her head, turning. "I'm going there. I have to help."

Wick reached out, grabbing her arm before she could leave the tent. "You can't," he said. "You're in charge."

"I don't care!" Bradley exclaimed. "They might be hurt or d-d…"

Wick's gaze gentled. "I know. I get it. But dashing over there now isn't going to solve anything, especially if you get hurt too. Clarke told you to stay here because she needed you here."

Bradley's shoulder slumped and she placed a hand against one of the tent poles to lean her weight against something. "I can't just sit here," she whispered brokenly.

"We know," Raven said, her calm tone matching Wick's. "We know."

**xxXxx**

When he opened his eyes again, instead of the blinding sun, all Murphy saw was swirling smoke and ash. His eyes watered at the burn of it and he coughed when he inhaled it.

Rolling to his side, he took in the sight before him.

They had reached the base of the mountain when one Grounder had stepped forward, per the Commander's orders, to approach the door. But before he reached it, the ground beneath his feet suddenly erupted and a series of mines had exploded one after another.

Murphy had been farther back, so he had been blown back by the explosion into a large tree, where he had smacked his head and fallen unconscious.

When he touched the back of his head, he felt blood smear along his fingertips. He grimaced at the sharp pain before he struggled to his feet. Coughing, he reached into his pocket and felt the large strip of cloth there. He took it out, eyeing it for a brief moment.

"It's just a piece of my shirt," Bradley had told him shyly before he had left. "Wrapped inside in that paste Lincoln taught me how to make. Just in case."

He put the vial back into his pocket before typing the cloth around his nose and mouth. And when he inhaled, he could smell her.

Looking around, he spotted Roxanne a few feet away. She was on her feet, swaying slightly, bleeding from a large gash on her cheek and arm. When she saw him, she stumbled over, keeping her weight off of her left leg.

"How bad?" Murphy asked, his voice hoarse from the ash. His ears were still ringing from the explosion.

"Nothing I can't deal with. You?"

"Same."

"And the others?"

"Let's find them."

They searched through the ashes of burnt trees, only to discover most of the ash wasn't from the trees, but from the Grounders that had been standing too close to the mines.

They both exchanged a look before they kept looking. They found Clarke and Bellamy quickly, followed by the Commander.

Clarke stood and leaned against Roxanne heavily. She breathed hard and listened when Murphy instructed her and the rest of them to cover their noses and mouths from the smoke. "Where are the others?" Clarke asked before coughing.

"Still looking," Murphy replied, tightening the cloth around his face. "I'll go. Stay here."

He stepped forward, blinking through the smoke which was still as thick as fog. When he walked deeper through the aftermath of the explosion, he noted the scorched bodies scattered across the ground. He winced.

Then he heard the distinct sound of someone walking towards him. There was the snapping of broken tree branches and ashy remains, which had Murphy sliding behind one of the smoking trees.

When he peered out from behind it, he saw about five or six men walking through the destruction, which their faces covered with some kind of gas mask. They were talking amongst themselves.

"Look for the others-,"

"Collect the survivors-,"

"The President wants the blonde girl alive-,"

"And the Commander-,"

"Spread out. Find them."

Murphy slipped away into the thick smoke, retracing his steps back to the others. They looked up when they saw him approaching. When he told them about their guests, Clarke and the Commander exchanged a wary glance.

"The Mountain men, they did this," Lexa nearly snarled.

"We can't fight them, not now," Clarke murmured. "We have to fall back, find whoever survived."

The rest of them nodded before they started moving.

Roxanne found Monty huddled behind some buses, clenching something to his chest. He told her that it was the communicator that he had built, but it had died before he could tell Bradley what happened.

Murphy's fists clenched at the sound of her name.

Jasper and Fox were close by as well, both of them sporting cuts from the exploding trees. They led the group to where Finn and Octavia were, since they had hidden themselves, claiming they saw the same men that Murphy had.

Once the rest were gathered, they followed the Commander and Lincoln deep into the forest, away from the mountain. They found a clear stream so everyone could drink and wash the ashes from their faces.

Murphy dipped the ripped shirt into the cool water and cleaned his face before slicking his hair back. He rubbed the cloth against the back of his head, wincing again.

"Got a good bump there," Roxanne commented, crouching down next to him. "Let me see."

When she began poking at it, Murphy hissed and swatted her hands away. "I'm fine."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Shut up and stay still."

Murphy grumbled, but she ignored him. Her fingers parted through his hair and found the gash. "Not too bad," she told him.

Taking the cloth from him, she cleaned it. But when her hands began to reach inside his jeans pocket, he flinched and glared.

Roxanne glared back. "I know she gave you that paste, which you need right now, if you haven't noticed. So give it, or I'll go back in."

Murphy reached inside his pocket and slapped the vial into her open palm.

"Quit being such a baby," she scolded him as she applied the paste. When she was done, she leaned back. "There. All better."

"Thanks," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Roxanne exhaled deeply, shifting so she could sit more comfortably. "Well. Now what?"

Murphy looked around. Clarke was helping the others with their injuries, cleaning and wrapping them as best as she could. She was whispering with Lexa, who seemed angry. Which was justified, if you asked him.

"No idea," he admitted. "But I have a feeling we got a long fight ahead of us."

He looked back towards Mount Weather, his eyes narrowing as the diminishing smoke. But then his gaze turned towards the west as he thought about her once more.

Quietly, he renewed his promise.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but I just graduated college and moved, so I hope you liked this update!**

**Please review.**


	12. Fight For You (part two)

Chapter Twelve: Fight For You (part two)

"_Be friendly but cautious, you're gonna have to count your losses  
Easily attracted, but dangerous to get distracted  
I'm drawing circles don't you know, protect the seed that wants to grow  
To a garden, pardon my territory_

_I'd fight for you  
I didn't wanna have to raise my voice  
I'm right for you  
You really leave me with no choice_

_I'd fight for you  
I'm right for you_…"

_-Morgan Page ft. Elisabeth Maurus_

**xxXxx**

As Murphy predicted, the Mountain men began attacking the Grounders and the group from Camp Jaha the next day, as soon as the air was clear.

Roxanne fought next to Bellamy and Murphy, trying her best to defend her companions as well as the Commander's people. Confident that the boys would have her back, Roxanne drove back three Mountain men from taking Indra and Nyko, who were still sporting injuries from the previous day as well as new ones from the Mountain men's weapons.

Gritting her teeth, Roxanne dodged the makeshift prod that they were using that conducted electricity, as well as sported a razor sharp edge. She had already felt the harsh blow from the weapon, which had cut open her still injured arm again.

Roxanne heard Indra's fierce cry as the Grounder leapt back into the fray. She nearly smirked, knowing that it would take a lot more to take down the Commander's second.

"Roxanne, get down!"

Instinct had her dipping into a crouch right as Bellamy hurtled his knife into the chest of a Mountain man that was getting ready to shock Roxanne again.

Twisting her body, she slammed her fist into the man's cheekbone, knocking him unconscious as his wound bled slowly.

She didn't spare a thankful glance at Bellamy, but instead pushed him out of the way when the Mountain men began firing their guns at the small group.

**xxXxx**

Clarke heard the gun fire from where she was, since the group had been split when the Mountain men had attacked. She had been fighting alongside Octavia, Finn, and Lexa when she turned towards the sound.

When a pained cry rang out, she looked at Lexa with wide eyes.

The Commander tightened her grip on her weapon, looking around before nodding.

Together, the two young women ran through the forests towards the sound.

Clarke nearly gasped when she saw that Roxanne was being dragged off by the Mountain men, along with Bellamy and Murphy. The other girl cried out again when her weight was forced down on her left leg and she hissed when her torso twisted, revealing a small bullet hole that had hit her right above her hip.

But before Clarke could rush forward, Roxanne's eyes narrowed dangerously before she flung her head back, striking the man that was holding her. Her hand dipped down, yanking one of her hidden knives free, before she twisted quickly and embedded it into the man's throat.

Bemused, Clarke moved forward to help Bellamy and Murphy. The latter lashed out against the hold he was in, and grunted when he was struck in the back of his head.

The Mountain men then noticed her and Lexa's advance.

"Grab them!" one shouted.

Lexa twirled her weapon and lowered her body, cutting down one of the men by striking the back of his legs. He toppled over with a cry and Murphy turned and delivered a swift kick to the man's head, knocking him out.

Clarke darted forward quickly as the man holding Bellamy released him and took aim at Clarke with his weapon. She dodged the blow, bringing her elbow down so the weapon skittered across the ground before Bellamy lunged at the man. They grappled on the ground before Bellamy managed to get the upper hand.

When Bellamy looked up at her, Clarke offered her hand so he could get back on his feet.

"Thanks," he said, breathing hard.

She nodded before looking around. "Let's find the others."

**xxXxx**

The other Grounders had managed to drive back the Mountain men and the members of Camp Jaha had found shelter for all of them until Clarke and the others found them.

Clarke and Lexa agreed that a retreat was necessary to take care of the injured and of their dead. Both leaders gathered their people before they made their way slowly back to the Grounder's camp, since it was closer than Camp Jaha.

While Nyko took care of the injured Grounders, Clarke focused her attention on Roxanne first, who had been carried back by Finn and Bellamy after collapsing from blood loss.

Roxanne's eyes fluttered open when Clarke began cleaning the wounds. She looked around before meeting Clarke's gaze. "Did we win?"

Clarke nearly scowled. "You keep getting hurt like this, you won't be around to see us win."

The other girl's lips curved. "Don't look so pissed, boss. It's a cut."

"And a bullet wound and a strained ankle."

Roxanne shrugged, her gaze now sliding away to fix on the wall.

Clarke sensed Bellamy as he walked up to them.

He looked over her shoulder as she pulled the bullet from Roxanne's side and grimaced. "You need to quit shoving people around, Roxy."

"If I didn't, you'd be lying here instead of me."

Bellamy's eyes flashed. "And who died and made you the martyr?"

"I'm not a martyr."

"Really? Maybe you're just a dumbass with a death wish."

"Bellamy," Clarke said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I'm working."

He glared and seethed before stalking off.

Clarke looked up at Roxanne again. "He's not wrong, you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roxanne huffed, still refusing to meet Clarke's gaze.

"You're always getting hurt. So much so that I've begun to wonder if you _do_ have a death wish."

"I don't, alright?" Roxanne snapped.

Clarke nearly sighed as she sewed the wound close before applying a bandage over it. She decided to keep quiet as she tended to Roxanne's arm, knowing that Roxanne wouldn't admit to her overtly risky behavior.

Clarke wondered if it had anything to do with Roxanne's past. That would make the most sense, and yet, it seemed like Roxanne was doing all of this out of anger than remorse.

_It's easier to be angry than sad_, she thought to herself.

So she didn't say anything when Roxanne made her way slowly out of the tent, favoring her sprained ankle. She only sighed and hoped that Roxanne's actions wouldn't cost her her life one of these days.

**xxXxx**

Murphy leaned against a tree, closing his eyes.

Clarke had checked the gash on the back of his head, saying he would be fine and that it didn't need stitches before sending him on his way.

People in the camp had been milling around, so he decided to get some space by climbing one of the small hills that over looked the area and found a spot below a large, drooping tree.

His hand still held onto the piece of Bradley's shirt, which he hadn't let go.

He wondered if she was doing all right. Since the communicator was still down, there was no way for him to contact her to reassure her that everyone was all right. He figured by now she had worked herself up with her worry and was probably off somewhere, pacing and talking to herself.

He smiled slightly.

Murphy also knew that if Clarke hadn't ordered Bradley to stay behind, she would've taken one of the horses and would have been here quickly. But he acknowledged that Clarke needed the other girl to run things at Camp Jaha while she was away, since Bradley was more than capable of handling the others there.

The sound of approaching footsteps had him cracking an eye open.

Roxanne made her way to him slowly before taking a seat next to him without asking. She exhaled sharply as she leaned against the trunk as well.

"You look like shit," he said, closing his eyes again.

Roxanne snorted. "Thanks. I feel like shit too."

"Can't imagine," he replied sarcastically. "You dumbass."

"You know, if one more male decides to call me a dumbass, I'm going to introduce his balls to my knife."

Murphy chuckled. "I'm guessing Bellamy had me beat."

"As usual."

"Why did you push him away?"

"Why do you care?" Roxanne challenged.

"I don't," Murphy said calmly. "Just call it healthy curiosity."

Roxanne didn't reply for a moment. When she did, she sighed heavily again. "I don't know."

"That isn't much of an answer."

"What do you want me to say, Murphy?"

"Nothing I haven't before. Like I said, you keep shoving him around, people will start getting ideas."

"Ideas?" Roxanne growled.

"That maybe you don't hate him."

"I _do _hate him."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Roxanne snarled under her breath and Murphy glanced at her. She was glaring at the ground, her arms folded in front of her.

"What's your point?" she asked, aiming that glare his way.

Murphy shrugged. "Just something to think about."

**xxXxx**

Back at Camp Jaha, Bradley stalked back into Raven's tent.

Her mood had only grown worse as the day progressed, her anxiety mounting as her thoughts began imagining the worst.

"Is it working yet?" she asked, more sharply than intended.

Raven shook her head. "From what I can tell, the other communicator is still jammed. I'm thinking that these Mountain men don't want them calling out for help."

Bradley's hands fisted before she forced herself to take a deep breath. "Thank you for trying, Raven."

Raven glanced over at Bradley before nodding.

Bradley walked outside again, looking around. The others were doing their daily jobs, gathering food, water, and wood, and were working on building more huts so they weren't all cramped together in the few that had been erected already.

Then her head snapped towards the entrance as she picked up the sounds of a horse galloping their way.

She strode over to the main gate and passed Wells, who was standing ready with his weapon clenched tightly in his hands.

The rider approached them quickly and when they dismounted, Bradley nearly cried out in relief.

Lincoln walked over to her and Wells, leading the horse behind him.

"Wells, take the horse," Bradley said as she met the Grounder halfway.

Wells nodded and did what she asked, leaving her alone with Lincoln.

"What happened?" she asked, looking up at him.

"The Mountain men attacked. Many were killed, and those who were injured were brought to our camp."

Bradley felt a lump lodge itself in her throat. "And?"

Lincoln's gaze softened only slightly with understanding. "No Sky people were killed. Your friend, however, was hurt."

"Roxanne?" Bradley breathed.

Lincoln nodded. "She will heal, she is being tended to by Clarke."

"Why didn't they come back?"

"Some aren't ready and Clarke told them that they would stay until their injuries were mostly healed."

Bradley nodded, lowering her gaze. "I see."

"Your Murphy is relatively unscathed," Lincoln said in a low voice.

Bradley's eyes snapped back up.

The Grounder smiled briefly. "He wished for me to give you this," he said, handing her something he had been holding.

Bradley lifted her own hand and looked down at the piece of cloth Lincoln had placed on her palm. When she unwrapped it, she smiled.

Within the torn piece of Murphy's shirt laid one of the mutated, five pointed stars. Its petals were only slightly crushed from the ride.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Lincoln nodded. "I must return soon. Next time I come back, he will be with me."

Bradley reached out to take one of the Grounder's hand before squeezing it. She let it go and led him back into the camp, offering him some water and food.

And that night, she slept better with the flower laid out on the pillow next to her.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: Please review! **


	13. I Found

Chapter Thirteen: I Found

"_I'll use you as a focal point  
So I don't lose sight of what I want  
I've moved further than I thought I could  
But I miss you more than I thought I would  
I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

_I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me_…"

_-Amber Run_

**xxXxx**

Roxanne's heart was pounding as she raced through the forests, which were in a thick blanket of fog that nearly made it impossible to see. She could hear something behind her, she could almost feel its breath on the back of her neck, and fear drove her to run faster.

She made a hard right, ducking behind a tree. Pressing herself to the trunk, she struggled to catch her breath before cautiously looking past the tree. She nearly sighed with relief when she saw nothing.

Then when she turned again, she nearly screamed at the sight in front of her.

Mia stared at her with cold, blank eyes. Her skin was pale with a blue tinge and when she reached out, blood slipped out from the corner of her lips. "R-Roxy."

"You're not real!" Roxanne shouted, backing away and falling to the ground. She desperately tried to get away as Mia approached her slowly.

"You didn't save me," the corpse hissed. "Why didn't you save me, Roxy? Didn't you love me?"

"Of course I loved you!" Roxanne cried out, tearing streaming down her face. "I loved you more than anything!"

"You didn't _save me!_"

Roxanne found herself pressed against another tree with nowhere to go. Her chest constricted as she tried to breathe, but she felt like she was drowning. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-,"

**xxXxx**

Roxanne's eyes snapped open when she felt someone shouting her name and shaking her shoulder, making her injured arm twinge. Hissing, she jerked away from whoever was touching her.

Bellamy stared down at her, his eyes wide.

"What the hell?" she groaned, rubbing a hand over her face.

"You were having a nightmare. You were screaming."

Roxanne stiffened before looking at him again warily. "Screaming?" she repeated softly.

He nodded, looking her over. "Are you… are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Roxanne snapped, looking away.

Bellamy sighed heavily. "I'm not trying to start a fight, Roxanne."

Guilt washed over her and she sat up slowly before meeting his gaze. "For a while now, I've been having a reoccurring nightmare. It's…"

"Don't say it's no big deal," Bellamy said with a frown when she trailed off.

"It's hard," she muttered. "I want it to stop."

Bellamy wanted to ask what the nightmare was, but knew it wasn't his place to do so. So instead, he reached out and touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Well, if anyone can get through it, it's you."

"I doubt that," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Why would I stop having it now when I've been dealing with it for years?"

Bellamy considered that. "You're the only thing that can stand in your way," he told her. "Maybe whatever you're dreaming about is something you can't let go."

"How can I?" Roxanne's gaze lowered as her throat constricted again. "How can I just forget her?"

_Her_, Bellamy thought, putting the pieces together.

"You can't save everyone."

"But I should have saved her." Roxanne's fists clenched. "I could have saved her."

Bellamy didn't know the details about Mia's death, only what he had heard through the grapevine. He had seen her around a few times, but they never ran in the same crowds, even with the Ark being a relatively small craft.

"Would she want you to keep living like this?"

"You don't know _anything_," Roxanne hissed, closing her eyes.

"Would she?" he demanded.

When her shoulders began shaking, he sighed again, and shifted so they were sitting side by side. Gently, he put his arm over her shoulder and let her lean against him.

Roxanne stiffened at first before crumbling. She slumped against him with tears dripping down her face.

"We've all lost someone," he murmured. "But living like this, Roxanne, isn't living. It's just existing. There's a point where we all have to let go."

"How?"

"I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out for yourself."

Roxanne looked at him from under her wet lashes. "When did you become so smart?"

He ignored the jab, and since he did, Roxanne put her head down on his shoulder.

Bellamy turned his head and pressed his lips into her hair softly, not seeing how her eyes widened at the small gesture.

Eventually, she managed to fall back asleep, all while he held her silently.

**xxXxx**

Lincoln returned to the Grounder's camp two days after delivering his message to Bradley.

Bradley had watched him ride off with her hand pressed to her chest. She tried to quell the urge to ride after him, knowing she had to still listen to Clarke's request. Instead, she turned and walked back into the camp to instruct a small group to switch shifts with the people stationed at the different watch posts.

Then she focused her energy on working in the tent they had erected for medical purposes. The other day Wick had cut his hand open while helping Raven and had sought her out with it wrapped in a bloody rag. And since Clarke wasn't there, Bradley was their next best option.

As she checked the stitches, she sighed inwardly. It seemed like such a long time ago that she had been making plans to become a doctor like Clarke's mother was. After everything that happened with her own mom, she had worked towards that goal with a fierce determination that unraveled quickly.

"You know," Wick said, breaking her train of thought. "You get a crease between your brows when you're thinking real hard."

Bradley lifted a brow at him before she bandaged his hand again. "Maybe you should get that crease when you're working so you don't saw off your hand next time."

Wick grinned. "This? _Pfft_. This is nothing."

"Yes, injuries are just no big deal," she said, giving him a narrow eyed look.

He just kept smiling innocently until she was finished. When she was, he hopped back onto his feet and thanked her before walking away, whistling.

Bradley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Striding back outside, she headed to a water trough to clean her hands. Splashing her face, she scrubbed the sweat out of her eyes. Then she pulled out the worn strip of cloth out of her back pocket and dried her face.

Running her thumb over the material, she smiled to herself.

"Hey, Bradley!"

Bradley looked up at the sound of Raven's voice.

The other girl was jogging her way with a wide smile. But before Raven could reach her, a scream ripped through the air.

Bradley whirled around just in time to see Wells falling to the ground, along with two others.

**xxXxx**

Murphy felt more and more restless the longer they stayed at the Grounder's camp. Something didn't feel right and he couldn't put his finger on it, which was pissing him off.

Eventually, he snarled and went off to look for Clarke, who he found talking to the Commander in her tent.

"Clarke," he nearly snapped. "A word."

Clarke frowned. "Murphy, I'm in the middle of something."

Murphy's gaze slid to the Commander, who looked back at him with an equally cold expression. "Yeah, well, girl talk can wait. When are we going back?"

"The others-,"

"Are capable of sitting on a horse," he interrupted.

"Murphy, what brought this on?"

He clenched his jaw.

Lexa's eyes narrowed. "Is there something on your mind, John Murphy? If so, speak."

"Don't call me that," Murphy snapped. "And yeah, I got plenty on my mind. I'm wondering why the hell we're still hanging around here."

"Look, I know you're worried about Bradley-,"

"This has noth-," he paused, clenching his fists. "Look. It's all quiet on the Mountain men front. I'm just saying we can take the others back on horses and have them finish healing there."

Clarke sighed. "Murphy, I hear you, but I don't think that's the best option now."

Murphy stared at her. "Fine."

Turning, he stormed out of the camp, heading towards the area where the horses were tied. With every intention of taking one and leaving, he didn't notice that Clarke had followed him out of Lexa's tent.

"Murphy!" she called out.

"I said my bit, Princess," he said impatiently.

Then he paused, looking around with the horse's reins in his hands.

"I know, but-,"

"Shut up."

"_Excuse me_-,"

Murphy reached out, placing a hand over Clarke's mouth.

Her eyes widened then glared.

"Shut up. _Listen_."

Clarke blinked and stilled. Her eyes darted around as his hand slipped away before meeting his. "It's quiet."

"No birds. Nothing," he said, looking around.

Murphy let the horse go and started walking forward, keeping his footsteps as light and silent as possible. Clarke shadowed him with her hand posed over the gun attached to her hip.

They climbed on top of a small foothill that overlooked the camp. Murphy's eyes scanned the distant trees before he stiffened.

"Murphy?" Clarke asked warily.

"The Mountain men have been quiet," he said, unblinkingly. "But not because they've been driven back."

When he gestured to the cloud of smoke in the distance, Clarke's entire posture stilled as well.

"It's because they turned their attention somewhere else," he concluded.

"Camp Jaha," Clarke breathed.

They exchanged a look before turning and running back into the Grounder's camp. Clarke shouted for the others while Murphy went back to the horse he had untied.

"Murphy, we have to get the others!" Clarke cried.

"There's no time!" he shouted, mounting.

Then with a swift kick, he rode the horse out of the camp at a hard gallop, heading towards Camp Jaha.

His hands clenched the reins tight, his knuckles turning white.

_I should have gone back sooner_, he cursed himself.

**xxXxx**

Bradley stared at the man standing in front of her with blatant contempt. Her hands were tied behind her back and she had been forced onto her knees, forcing her to glare up at him.

Cage smiled as he leaned down. "I don't think we got the pleasure of meeting before," he said. "I'm Cage Wallace."

Bradley kept glaring as her hand slipped into the back pocket of her jeans, where her butterfly knife was.

"Come now," Cage said. "Tell me your name."

When he reached out to touch her chin, Bradley jerked away. "Get your hands off me," she snarled in a low voice.

Suddenly, Cage's hand cracked against Bradley's cheek, causing her head to snap to the side sharply.

Bradley turned back to look him in the eye slowly. Sweat trickled down her brow as she slipped the knife against the palm of her hand, working it up between the ropes and her wrists.

"I heard about your little camp," Cage continued, straightening. He rubbed his hand absently, as though the slap had caused him pain. "So I was curious and decided to stop by and say hello."

"Well, you did. Now let the others go," Bradley instructed. "Take me."

Cage laughed. "Oh, I don't think so. We're going to take all of you once the others come back. See that?" He gestured towards the fire that his men had built. "That's what's going to bring the others back here. And we'll be waiting."

Bradley's chest constricted when she thought about Roxanne and Murphy. "Take me," she repeated. "Clarke left me in charge. The others have nothing to do with this."

"What makes you so special?" Cage inquired, lifting a brow.

Bradley smiled sweetly, keeping her hands behind her back even as the ropes fell away. "Nothing," she told him matter-of-factly. "Nothing at all."

Then she lunged.

Cage shouted when she dashed her knife across his face, clenching at his right eye.

Bradley kept her body low as Cage's men rushed forward, aiming their electrical prods at her sides. Her free hand reached for her gun, which she yanked free and fired, hitting one of the men in the chest.

She turned back towards the others. "_Run!_" she screamed.

That was all she managed to shout before a prod was stabbed into her side, causing her body to spasm. She stumbled and turned towards the man who had shocked her.

Cage bared his teeth at her as his face bled profusely on one side. "You little bitch," he growled.

Bradley's lips peeled back in a semblance of a smile. "Come and get me."

Cage lunged forward, swinging the weapon down to catch her on the shoulder. She dodged, ducking low and coming up with her knife to slash at his open arm. He shouted when it cut him, but he didn't drop the prod.

Suddenly, something slammed into her back. Her body spasmed again as volts of electricity pulsed through her and she crumpled to the ground.

Dimly, she thought she heard someone shouting. When she looked up, she wondered if she was hallucinating when she saw someone riding towards her and the Mountain men.

Cage grabbed her, yanking her back onto her knees. He breathed heavily as he pressed the sharp edge of the prod to her exposed throat.

"_Bradley!_"

Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice.

"No," she breathed.

With a twist of her fingers, she aimed the butterfly knife directly at Cage's knees and sliced, throwing her body back to knock him over.

The prod hit her shoulder, causing her to cry out, but she turned so she could get back on her feet.

But before she could get at Cage again, two men dragged her back, pinning her arms at her sides again. They tore her weapons away from her and she struggled, kicking out and pulling with all of her might.

When they turned her around, she saw murphy jumping down from his horse and rushing over.

"Don't!" she screamed, still thrashing.

Bradley twisted hard, gritting her teeth against a sharp pain in her shoulder, and kneed one of the Mountain men in the groin. She sent her elbow flying into the other's face, causing him to stumble before she grabbed one of their weapons. She shocked one before knocking out the other.

Cage stood a few feet away, still gripping his own weapon. His eye was now swollen shut and still bleeding. His clothes were torn and dirty and his entire frame shook with rage.

"Leave now," Bradley ordered. "Leave now or all of your men will die along with you."

Cage's uninjured eye narrowed at her. He looked around, seeing that his men had been taken down by the others due to his arrogance. He gritted his teeth.

Then he held his weapon in front of him before letting it drop to the ground.

"Go," Bradley said coldly.

Cage and his uninjured men gathered up their wounded before walking slowly out of Camp Jaha.

Bradley didn't look away from them, not even when Murphy moved to her side and took her hand in his. She stared down Cage, who was seething as he mounted a horse and gave it a sharp kick before riding off.

The other Mountain men followed, carrying their injured across the backs of horses in a hasty retreat.

"They'll be back," she whispered.

Then she looked up at Murphy before all of the adrenaline drained from her body, causing her to sway against him. And when she almost fell, he scooped her up into his arms and instructed Raven and Wick to help the others into the medical tent while he carried Bradley inside.

**xxXxx**

Murphy was there when Bradley opened her eyes again. He pressed a cool rag to her forehead and lifted a brow at her.

"So," he began. "You decided to join us among the living."

Bradley smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"It's not funny," he said in a low voice.

Clarke stepped forward. "Just stay still," she said calmly. "We're all here."

"They were right behind me," Murphy explained when Bradley's brow creased.

"The smoke," she realized. "Cage said…"

"Cage?" Clarke asked, cutting her off. "That's who attacked us?"

Bradley nodded. "He wanted to take all of us. I tried to get him to just take me-,"

"You did _what?_"

Bradley ignored Murphy. "But he said they set that fire to get you guys to come back. We fought and I… I let him go."

"Why?" Clarke asked.

"I didn't want anyone else to get hurt."

Clarke considered that before nodding. "I'll have Lincoln dispatch a message to Lexa telling her what happened. Looks like we'll need their help this time." And when she saw the look on Murphy's face, she excused herself and left them alone.

Murphy stared down at Bradley. "You were willing to let them take you as a hostage?"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking?" he snapped.

"I wasn't. Not about myself. I was thinkin about the others."

When Murphy sat there in angry silence, Bradley sighed softly. She sat up and reached for his hand.

"Murphy-,"

"I thought he was going to kill you."

Bradley froze.

Murphy looked away. "I thought… I saw Cage holding that thing to your neck and I thought…" His jaw clenched. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "I didn't know what to do. There was nothing I _could _do."

"Murphy," Bradley murmured.

"You can't just… you can't just _leave_."

"I'm right here," she said, reaching out to touch his scarred cheek.

Murphy jerked away from her. He stood and walked to the opposite side of the room with his back to her.

"You just can't," he said so quietly, she almost didn't hear him.

Bradley looked down at her hands. Her wrists sported some rope burn and she could feel the bandages on her shoulder.

And then she understood what he was trying to say.

Her heart ached as she stood and walked over to him quietly. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed herself against his back and leaned her cheek between his shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him.

Murphy didn't respond at first, but then slowly turned in her arms so he could put his own around her and held her close and tight. His breath shuddered against her cheek.

Bradley's eyes closed for a moment.

With everything that had happened, and with everything that was going to happen, they both decided to put those thoughts aside as they held each other. He tried to let go of the image of her bleeding with Cage holding a sharp weapon to her neck, and she tried to silently reassure him that she would stay with him.

Murphy stared at nothing as he felt her body pressing into his. Then he pulled away, looking down into her blue eyes. When she smiled softly up at him, he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bradley pressed his hand against her cheek with her own, leaning into his touch.

And they both didn't say anything.

**xxXxx**

Roxanne strode through camp and found who she was looking for at the edge of the main hut, leaning against the side as he stared moodily out towards the horizon.

"Can we talk?" she asked him when he saw her.

Bellamy nodded and followed her as she led him off to a quiet spot under the trees.

Roxanne turned and faced him, taking a deep breath. "Look, I'm not good with the whole talking thing. I know that you and I have had our differences but I…" She straightened her stance and met his gaze. "Thank you. For before. The only person beside you who has done something like that for me is Bradley."

Before he could reply, she barreled on.

"I know that you and I don't like each other, and you probably think I'm crazy or a bitch or something, but I want this to stay between us-,"

She was cut off when he took a single step forward, cupped her face, and kissed her. When he pulled back, she merely blinked at him.

"I never said you were crazy," he told her. "And I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

"And for the record, I never actually said I didn't like you."

Roxanne stared at him before smiling slowly, letting him draw her in close before his lips slid over hers again.

When they parted again, she smirked. "Yeah, I guess I don't _really _hate you either."

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100!**

**Author's Note: Will showing mercy come back and bite Bradley in the ass? Has the line between love and hate been crossed by Roxanne and Bellamy? Find out soon…**

**Please review. **


	14. Love Me Like You Do

Chapter Fourteen: Love Me Like You Do

"_You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_"

-Ellie Goulding

**xxXxx**

Another week passed at Camp Jaha and with everyone healed, the days progressed like they did before, with everyone working and doing their duties around the campsite.

Clarke assumed her position as leader while Bradley kept working in the medical tent, looking after a few who had caught some sort of cold. Both girls had been worried at first, but with the help of Lincoln and Nyko, Bradley had her hands on some remedies that the Grounders passed onto her.

Roxanne and Bellamy had worked into a comfortable routine around each other, keeping their new relationship under the radar while in public. So they bickered, which usually escalated all on its own, while they worked to strengthen the walls surrounding their home.

Murphy spent most of his time leading small hunting parties, and whatever time he had to himself he spent with Bradley, whether it was helping her in the medical tent or when it was just the two of them when they found a moment to spend alone.

After his small outburst, he had withdrawn from Bradley for two days. She didn't push him, but instead gave him the space he needed to sort out his thoughts and feelings. When he found her again, she smiled and kissed him, like nothing had happened.

Murphy watched her now as she sat next to Fox, who was the newest sick patient. The red haired girl was sickly pale and covered in sweat, so Bradley pressed a cool cloth against her forehead and murmured to her reassuringly.

He didn't miss the worry in her blue eyes. He knew it wasn't easy for her to be around sick people, since it reminded her of her past and her mother, but he marveled how she pushed through that so she could help others. Her determination outweighed her own pain, and that was something to take into account.

Murphy felt himself smiling slightly.

"Murphy," Bradley called out. "Can you go get some more fresh water, please?"

Murphy stood and headed over to the bed where Fox was laying, and picked up the small bucket that Bradley had been dipping the cloth in. He gave Fox a look he hoped was somewhat sympathetic before meeting Bradley's gaze.

She tried to give him a brave smile, but the anxious look in her eye seemed to only be growing.

So he strode out of the tent quickly, heading for the closest stream.

**xxXxx**

Bellamy watched Clarke and Roxanne from a distance. Both of them were talking amongst themselves while heading to the main hut, and both of them wore the same serious expression.

Leaning against a post, Bellamy frowned, wondering what they were discussing.

"Quite a sight," Finn commented, walking over to Bellamy's side.

Bellamy lifted a brow. "What?"

"You know, Roxy and Clarke."

"Roxanne," Bellamy corrected before cursing silently.

Finn gave him a surprised look before grinning. "Oh, so _now _it's Roxanne? Not Roxy or bit-,"

"No," Bellamy grounded out. "Just Roxanne."

Finn kept giving him that amused look while his eyes twinkled.

Bellamy exhaled loudly and glared. "_What?_"

"Nothing, nothing," Finn said, taking a step back while lifting his hands. "But can I tell you something?"

When Bellamy aimed another glare his way, Finn backed up more while his grin spread.

"It's about damn time!"

Bellamy growled under his breath while Finn turned, laughing out loud. He watched the other guy walk away whistling loudly and cheerfully and wondered how long it would take before everyone in the damn camp knew.

"Fuck," he hissed, running a hand through his hair irritably.

**xxXxx**

When he finished helping Bradley with the sick people, they both went down to the stream to wash up so nothing would spread. Murphy smiled when Bradley muttered under her breath about germs and cooties.

After cleaning off their hands and arms, they sat in the grass together side by side. Bradley absently played with the mutated, star-shaped flowers, selecting one with pale green petals and purple antlers.

Murphy laid back against the soft grass, putting his hands behind his head, and closing his eyes. He listened to the sounds of the forests and the warm sound of Bradley humming.

"_I'm a little bit restless  
We're both alone tonight, tonight  
A blue buzz in the dark, a message in my ear_

_I'm pulling on my jeans waiting for you  
To get here, tonight, tonight  
Forget the day you've had, forget the loves you've lived  
Oh you and I are experts at pretending to be kids_

_Wash off all your grass stains, I'll pull off my shoes  
Lets love like we're kids all shiny and new…_

_So, tell me all your troubles  
Just clear your head  
And lets play hide and seek inside my bed_…"

Murphy felt his entire body relax as he kept listening to her, letting this feeling of contentment wash over him.

Bradley hummed again, which changed slowly as she began a new song.

"_There is a devil in the dark_

_One hand on my throat, and one on your heart_

_Love is the mercy covering me_

_Once was blinded, now I believe_

_So don't let me go_

_Don't, don't let me go_

_Face to face, time stands still_

_Who you want is who you need,_

_Just give in_

_The taste is on the tip of your tongue_

_Feel this fire burnin' me up_

_Don't, don't let me go _

_Come back, come back_

_Come back to me _

_Don't, don't let me go _

_Run to me in the rising dawn_

_Forever will be, holding on_…"

**xxXxx**

Later that day, Clarke stood at the entrance to Camp Jaha with a strange sense of nerves and anticipation dancing in her stomach. And when she saw what she was waiting for, a small smile broke across her face.

In the distance came two horses, carrying Lexa and Nyko, who were then followed by Indra.

The three Grounders had made frequent trips between their camp and Camp Jaha, both to exchange any information they had on the Mountain men as well as to have Nyko assist Bradley with their ill.

Clarke nodded at Nyko when he dismounted first, who dipped his head in acknowledgement before heading towards the medical tent.

"Hello, Clarke," Lexa greeted, swinging down from her own horse.

"Lexa," Clarke returned, trying to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat when the Commander looked her over with those large, cool blue eyes.

The Commander's second dismounted last before taking the three horses to the post where the other horses were. The other woman didn't greet Clarke, but merely met her gaze and tilted her chin infinitesimally.

Clarke didn't mind Indra's cool persona, knowing that the Grounder still harbored some doubts about her and the other members of Camp Jaha.

"Follow me," Clarke said to Lexa, before turning to lead her back into the main hut.

Clarke looked around as she walked alongside Lexa, noting that Bradley was talking to Nyko before they both stepped into the medical tent. She also didn't miss how Murphy shadowed the blonde girl.

Inside the main hut was Roxanne, Bellamy, Raven, and Finn. Clarke had asked them to be there so they could discuss matters between them and the Grounders, mainly about the Reapers and the Mountain men.

After greetings were exchanged amongst them, Clarke stood at the head of the table, looking over the map that Lexa had brought with her that depicted the land that spanned over fifty miles.

"I think we should set up a communication system," Clarke stated, looking towards Raven. "Do you think you can do that?"

"No problem," Raven stated confidently. "I can put a transmitter together that the Commander can take back to her camp, along with devices we can use to talk long distance. I just need a few days."

Clarke nodded, turning to Lexa. "Is this agreeable with you?"

Lexa tilted her head. "This would be better if the Mountain men were to strike again. Yes, this is agreeable."

"Speaking of," Roxanne interjected, looking down at the map. "What are we going to do if they strike again?"

"We could set up a perimeter to keep an eye on Mount Weather, just a few people with horses that can get to one of the camps quickly if something comes up," Finn suggested.

"And what about the Reapers?" Lexa countered.

"Is there anything that can scare them off? Have you noticed any weapons that make them run off?" Bellamy asked the Grounder's leader.

Lexa shook her head. "They show no fear."

"Capture them."

The others turned towards Roxanne's simple statement. The brunette cocked a brow at them. "What? If the Mountain men are catching Grounders, why not catch the Reapers right back? You said they were once Grounders. Maybe if you figured out a way to detox them from that red stuff, they'll come to."

Lexa's eyes narrowed. "We have holding cells. This is possible."

"Maybe Clarke, Bradley, and Nyko can out their heads together for some kind of cure," Roxanne continued, leaning her hands on the table. "And if we make sure no more Grounders are taken…"

"We can even the odds more," Bellamy concluded, rubbing his fingers over his jaw.

Roxanne nodded before looking at Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke looked at the Commander as well, who nodded. "I would rather try this than kill any more of my brothers or sisters." Lexa leaned forward as well, tapping the map on a space by the base of the mountain. "If we set up a perimeter like Finn has suggested, we can watch the Mountain men as well as take back the fallen Grounders."

"We'll help in any way we can," Clarke informed her.

Lexa glanced at the other leader, and nodded again.

The meeting progressed, spanning over a couple of hours, before Clarke brought it to an end. The others left her and Lexa alone, and Clarke poured the Commander another glass of water and offered it to her.

"Thank you," Lexa said, leaning back in the chair she had taken a seat in.

Clarke sat down beside her, sighing.

"What is on your mind, Clarke?"

Clarke resisted sighing again. "I want my people safe," she said in a low voice. "But anything I do, or try to do, leads to someone getting hurt."

"That is no fault of your own."

"But I'm supposed to lead them, protect them. What kind of leader am I when all I do is stitch my people back together?"

"People will get hurt, Clarke. Many of them might die," Lexa stated, placing down her glass. "But such is the way of life."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

Lexa looked away. "I am not…nonchalant, as you say. I have lost many people, friends…even a lover. But if I dwelled on the past, I would not be fit to lead. So I honor the dead by striving to protect the living."

"I'm sorry," Clarke whispered.

"It was many years ago," Lexa said in a soft voice. She met Clarke's gaze again, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "What kind of leader are you, Clarke Griffin? The kind that holds onto the past, or the kind that looks to the future?"

"I'm… I'm going to be the best I can be," Clarke stated.

Lexa's lips curved. "Indeed you are. I hope I'll be by your side when you do."

Clarke's cheeks turned slightly pink. "By…my side?"

"Is that not agreeable?" Lexa asked, her voice taking on a husky overtone.

Clarke felt herself leaning closer to the Commander without realizing it. "No…" She swallowed thickly. "That's agreeable."

Lexa smiled again, slowly. Her gaze held Clarke's before dipping down to the other woman's lips, then back up again. "Clarke?"

"Mm?" Clarke breathed, still leaning closer, her lips parting involuntarily.

Lexa's expression changed, becoming more intense, before her hands rose up to capture Clarke's face. The Commander spared Clarke one burning look before drawing her in, and capturing Clarke's lips with her own.

Clarke's hands shot up and gripped Lexa's forearms, her nails biting into the Commander's clothed skin. Heat skidded down her spine as Lexa's lips mused with her own, brushing and tasting.

And just as quickly as it began, it ended. Lexa leaned back, drawing in a sharp breath. Clarke felt dizzy and was glad she was already sitting. She stared at Lexa, noting how her eyes seemed darker and her pupils were dilated. She could feel the heat of her skin as she sat there flushed, her heart racing like she had just ran a mile.

"I must return to my people," Lexa whispered, her voice still husky.

Clarke nodded and she placed a hand on the table so she could get to her feet without falling flat on her face.

"Until next time, Clarke," Lexa said, tilting her head in goodbye.

Clarke drew in a breath. "Until next time… Lexa."

The Commander's lips curved into a smirk before she strode out of the tent. The moment the flap was back in place, Clarke sank weakly back into her abandoned chair.

"Holy shit," she whispered to the now quiet room.

**xxXxx**

Murphy watched the three Grounders as they rode off once more on horseback. Bradley stood by his side, waving goodbye to Nyko, who had brought her more herbs for the medicine he had taught her how to make.

Then she sighed, smiling up at him.

His own lips twitched when he felt her hand slide into his back pocket, giving his butt a friendly squeeze. He put an arm over her shoulder, pulling her against his side, and kissed her temple softly.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No. You?"

"No."

Bradley smirked up at him. "Well, what are we gonna do about that?"

"No idea," Murphy returned, leaning down further to nip at her earlobe.

Bradley squealed and pulled away from him, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Murphy tried to grab her, but she dodged his hand with ease. But when he tried again, he caught her by the arm and pulled her close again, and this time pressed his lips to hers.

"Let's go for a walk," she whispered when they pulled apart.

Murphy smirked, reaching down to take her hand in his, and almost chuckled when she eagerly pulled him towards the gate that lead out towards the woods.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: A fluffy chapter, I know. I'm in a fluffy mood.**

**This chapter included the songs "Kids" by Emily Kinney and "Don't Let Me Go" by Bandit Heart.**

**Please review!**


	15. The Hand That Feeds

Chapter Fifteen: The Hand That Feeds

"_You're keeping in step  
In the line  
Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
Cause you do  
What you're told  
But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold _

_Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?_"

-Nine Inch Nails

**xxXxx**

Everyone at Camp Jaha understood that the peace and silence that had blanketed the past two weeks would eventually come to an end. That's how it was on the ground. It was never easy and it seemed they never caught a true break.

So they were always ready.

With the devices in place between their camp and the Grounder's, communication flowed much easier, mainly between Clarke and the Commander.

The only thing that had the camp inhabitants tense was the sickness that was still slowly spreading to more and more people, despite Bradley's best efforts to heal those who fell ill.

Nyko was constantly visiting their camp to assist her in any way that he could, but even the Grounder was mystified by the strange sickness that had claimed more than ten people now.

Bradley was mostly worried by those who had been infected first, since they were younger than the rest of them. A couple of twelve year olds, the youngest in the camp. She hardly left their side, trying to best to lower their fevers while making sure not to touch their irritated, rashy red skin. It hadn't taken long for them to realize the disease, whatever it was, spread through touch.

Clarke insisted on keeping those individuals in quarantine, so only her and Bradley had access to them. Both of them were very careful, making sure to wear gloves and rags tied around their lower faces, and thoroughly scrubbing down before and after with hot water.

Bradley scoured the notebook she had brought with her from the Ark, which had been tucked away in a pack that she had managed to smuggle with her into the pod they had launched. It was filled with detailed descriptions of illnesses that she had helped treat before she had been thrown in jail, as well as illnesses that Abby had treated before she had started her education.

So far, she had found nothing, even after hours of mulling it over with Clarke. Bradley's frustration grew every day, leaving her irritable when she pulled herself out of the medical tent. Clarke tried to be more patient and hopeful, but eventually that was wearing away after more time passed.

Even now, Clarke and Bradley sat together outside the tent after tending to the sick for half the day. Inside was Nyko, tending to the others with a new ointment he hoped would have some success in ridding the sick of their painful, itchy rash.

Bradley's eyes were closed, her brow furrowed, with a frown creasing her face. Her thoughts were full of heat and anger as she flipped through her memory yet again in hopes of remembering something she might have forgotten back when she was on the Ark.

Clarke, on the other hand, gazed up at the dismal gray sky that was slowly growing darker with storm clouds that were rolling in from the east. She could smell the impending rain and her skin prickled as the humidity increased- signaling lightning- a phenomenon that she had only experienced once or twice while on the ground.

"I don't understand," Bradley finally growled. "What _is_ it?"

Clarke didn't have to ask what. "We just have to keep trying, Bradley."

"We've been trying for _weeks_, Clarke. If Charlotte's fever gets any higher…" Bradley trailed off, her fists clenching against her thighs.

"I know," Clarke said softly.

Bradley refused her let her bottom lip tremble. Instead, she nearly snarled as she get to her feet and she stormed off, leaving Clarke gazing after her.

Clarke sighed quietly before standing as well. She walked back inside the medical tent, scrubbing her hands with hot water, then flipped the curtain back and walked over to Nyko.

The tall, tattooed Grounder was hunkered over Charlotte, one of the twelve year olds who fell sick first. The younger girl was sickly pale and covered in sweat, and her skin was hot to touch, but she shivered under the blanket they had given her. Her body was slowly being taken over by the strange rash, which left her skin itchy and inflamed.

"How is she?" Clarke asked in a quiet whisper.

Nyko shook his head. "No improvement," he told her. "This illness is strange. It presents like one sickness, yet the remedies have no effect."

Clarke agreed with him. Having read many texts on diseases, this illness had similar symptoms to scarlet fever, and yet didn't respond to any kind of cure for such an illness. She wished she had access to the kind of medicine they had had on the Ark, since none of the natural remedies that Nyko managed to concoct did anything.

She then looked to those who were now showing symptoms, and were growing worse by the hour. Fox had been the eighth person to fall sick, and was quickly followed by Monty and Jasper. Clarke's worry only increased when Finn had approached her the other day, claiming of an itch that wouldn't go away. One touch to his forehead had told her that he had caught whatever this was, and now he rested with the others, his fever spiking.

Clarke wanted to yank her fingers through her hair, to grit her teeth, to scream, but she did none of those things. She had to keep calm, especially with Bradley already on the edge. The other girl was struggling enough as it was, being in such a triggering, rough environment without getting any results, and Clarke knew she had to remain calm for both of their sakes.

She wished she could find a way to talk to her mother. If anyone had a clue what this was, it was Abby Griffin. But her mother was thousands of miles away and whatever communication they had between themselves and the Ark had been too damaged during the crash landing to fix.

Clarke's brow furrowed at that thought.

After telling Nyko to keep her updated on Charlotte's condition, she strode from the tent, washing up thoroughly. Then her attention turned towards the tent that Raven and Wick worked in.

"Raven, I need to talk to you," she said as she walked inside before freezing.

Raven and Wick were in a compromising position on top of their work table, both haggardly dressed and looking at her with equally startled expressions.

"Uh," was all Clarke managed before turning on her heel to avert her eyes.

She could hear the two of them straightening themselves up and putting the rest of their clothes on before Wick cleared his throat in signal that it was okay to turn back around.

Raven arched a brow as she fixed her hair back into its usual ponytail. "You were saying?"

"When we first got here, you said that the transmitter between us and the Ark was completely busted," Clarke began. "Are you sure there's no way to fix it?"

Raven frowned, leaning her hip against the table. "The thing was toast when I scrounged it up from the wreckage," she stated.

"But can you fix it?"

Raven glanced at Wick, who shrugged. "Maybe," he said. "It wouldn't be easy and it would take time… but we could see what we could do."

"Why is talking to the Ark suddenly so important?" Raven wanted to know.

Clarke gave her a hard look. "The sick are only getting sicker," she said, noting how the other girl paled at that. "I need to see if I can talk to my mother. Maybe she knows something I don't."

Raven nodded, hating how her thoughts slipped to Finn even though she had been tangled up with Wick moments ago. One was a distraction, but the other was someone she cared about.

"I'll see what I can do," she told Clarke.

Clarke nodded, eyeing them both. She wanted to ask, but decided not to press the issue. She had an inkling about Raven's real feelings for Finn, but with Wick in the picture… She shrugged inwardly. It was none of her business.

"Keep me posted," she instructed them both before heading back outside.

**xxXxx**

Murphy watched as Bradley furiously plucked at the grass in front of her. She shredded it with her nails, turning them green, and grumbled to herself.

He leaned against a nearby tree. It wasn't tough to recognize that she was on edge because of the sickness going around. He understood it was wearing away at her slowly.

She had been like this for a while now, drawing into herself and away from him. He stayed by her side regardless, silent and diligent, because every night she was plagued by nightmares of her mother.

Murphy understood that kind of pain and misery intimately. After what had happened with his own parents, he found a strange kind of solace watching over Bradley as she battled her own demons while fighting to keep the others alive.

She was tough, he had to give her that. Despite all of this, she had yet to break under the pressure, but instead kept her head down and kept swinging.

And he watched her now, taking her frustration out on another clump of grass, her heated whispers increasing in volume.

His lips twitched as he pushed himself away from the tree and he moved to her, drawing up his legs so she was between them and gently pulling her back against him.

She remained tense for a brief moment before relaxing and leaning against him. She exhaled a shaky breath and turned slightly to press her forehead into the crook of his neck.

He pressed his lips to her temple tenderly, trying to comfort her, reassure her. he wanted to do more, he wished he could do more, but all he could do now was hold her and let her vent her anger and fear so she could find the strength to fight through another day.

Bradley pressed herself into Murphy's side, her eyes drifting half-shut. She tried to absorb the silent comfort she knew he was giving her, but her chest ached.

She wondered if hope could erode away, like how the cliffs and mountains once eroded away thanks to the wind and the ocean. Each day that passed echoed her failure to help the others, and that knowledge left a pit inside her ribcage.

Watching the others fade away made each night nearly unbearable, since she was slammed with visions of her mother fading away. Her only solace was Murphy, who stayed by her side even when she grew more irritated and angry with herself. But even the comfort of his arms couldn't keep away the nightmares, not always.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she huddled against him more closely. Enveloped in his embrace, she tried to even out her breathing, to soothe her racing heart that was pounding her ire throughout her body.

But underneath that anger was nothing but pure fear. She was afraid of failing, of watching the others die because she couldn't heal them. That fear kept clawing at her throat, her belly, and left her feeling hollow after the rage faded away.

And every day, when she woke up, she swore she would keep fighting. She had to. It was her duty, to herself, to Clarke, and to the others. So she did her best to put on a brave face, to hide her fear behind the cracked mask, and worked furiously on remedies.

With the sickness arose another issue, which drove her as well. If the number of sick people increased any more, it would leave the camp more vulnerable to attack from the Mountain men. Each inhabitant knew that and Bradley felt the tension the most out of all of them. If she didn't figure this out, if she didn't help them, they could all be in grave danger.

That knowledge, and burden, rested heavily on her shoulders. She couldn't find a way to voice her fear and anxiety, not even to Murphy or Roxanne.

Instead, she pulled him close and dug her nails into his arm. His cheek rested against her hair and his hand rubbed her back, but she didn't find it soothing.

Murphy wasn't an idiot though. He was intimate with Bradley's body language enough to get that she was wound up so tight that she was going to eventually snap. Roxanne knew that as well.

He didn't care that she couldn't or didn't talk about it. What he did care about was how she kept driving him away, then, like now, pulled him in. Only slightly confused, he chose to stow away his own irritation of being on the other end of this rubber band dance, and let her be.

It was all he could after all the crap he put her through when they had first started their relationship.

Sighing quietly, Murphy kept holding her, rubbing his cheek against her hair slightly. He didn't remove his hand from her back, but he also didn't let it wander. He understood the difference between needing someone and wanting them, and this was one of those moments where Bradley needed him.

A slight, grim frown marred his expression.

_You'll figure it out_, he thought to her. Part of him wondered if she could hear him somehow. _If anyone can, it's you. You're too stubborn not to figure this out, blondie._

And with that, she stirred in his arms, and a ghost of a sigh breezed over his collarbone.

**xxXxx**

From a distance, a pair of dark eyes watched the inhabitants of Camp Jaha mill about. They didn't miss Clarke's blonde hair, nor the Blake siblings.

_Let them stew_, he thought to himself, smirking. _Let them believe that they are safe- for now._

Because soon the two camps would be no more, and the people living in both would once and for all belong to the Mountain men.

Cage barely contained the delighted, wicked chuckle that bubbled inside his chest.

They would learn that showing mercy was the biggest mistake they could have ever met. Soon the little blonde who had let him go would die, and so would many others he imagined.

"Sir?"

Cage turned and eyed the man who had spoken to him.

"We better head back, sir. It's nearly dark."

Cage spared the camp once last glance before turning back and heading into the forest, back towards the Mountain that was slowly gearing up and preparing for war.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: Uh oh…**

**Please review!**


	16. The Diary of Jane

Chapter Sixteen: The Diary of Jane

"_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be_

_Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick_

_There's a fine line between love and hate  
And I don't mind_."

-Breaking Benjamin

**xxXxx**

Bradley wondered if she stayed perfectly still, she could become one with the tree she was sitting underneath. Her hands were buried in her hair, knees drawn up against her chest. Her eyes were unblinking as they stared at the dirt in front of her.

She couldn't feel the ache in her chest anymore, not really. She was slowly growing more and more numb. And maybe that was for the better.

"Bradley," the voice repeated. She kept hearing it calling out her name softly, but she didn't move. She couldn't.

A gentle pair of hands reached out to touch her forearms. They tugged so her hands would detangle themselves from her hair, which was greasy from not being washed in a few days.

"Bradley," Murphy sighed again, trying to get her to move.

He stared at her. She had been listless and unresponsive for two days now and had stayed rooted underneath that tree, not moving to eat or even drink water. He tried to move her but if he jostled her too much, she would draw more into herself and would scream at him until he backed off.

Murphy closed his eyes briefly. He knew why this was happening, but he didn't expect for her to snap in this way. He had expected her to scream, to curse, to throw things. But the nearly catatonic state left him feeling helpless.

Two days ago, the youngest kid in Camp Jaha, Charlotte, had passed away, along with two others. Another blow was dealt when Clarke fell ill, due to touching Finn the week prior when he began showing symptoms.

Bradley had discovered Charlotte's body and had screamed herself hoarse. Murphy had been a quarter of a mile away and had still heard her screams, and had dropped everything and sprinted back to camp. He found her crumpled on the ground, a few feet away from the child's cold body. Even though the sight had been tragic, he was grateful she hadn't touched the bodies. Now with Clarke being sick, Nyko had taken over as the camp's healer while Murphy tried to console Bradley.

Murphy watched as Bradley trembled in front of him, her blue eyes dull and shadowed. He wanted to pull her close, to kiss her and to reassure her that they would find a cure before they lost anyone else… but he had watched as Roxanne and Bellamy buried the bodies and found that a seed of doubt had wedged itself inside his chest.

"Bradley," he murmured once more, softly. He reached out and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Can't save them."

She had spoken so softly, if Murphy hadn't been watching her closely, he would've missed the movement of her lips.

"Bradley…?"

Her shoulders shook. When she finally looked up, a grim smile was curving her lips. Bleak laughter tumbled out when they parted. "I- I can't save them. Can't save any of them," she said in a high pitched tone.

Murphy shifted so he could grip her hands, which tried to curl back into fists. "Bradley, listen to me. You can."

"No. No, no, no…"

"Bradley, baby, please," Murphy beseeched in a soft voice. "Snap out of it."

"Murphy."

Murphy turned and saw Roxanne standing a couple of yards away. Her dark green eyes were full of worry.

"We need both of you back at camp. It's Clarke."

Murphy resisted grimacing. He turned back to the girl in front of him. "Bradley," he called out again, squeezing her hands. "We need you." He paused, jaw clenching. "I need you."

Bradley's wide eyes blinked slowly, once. "They're going to die," she whispered.

"Not of you stop it," Murphy pressed. "Let us help you."

Roxanne crouched down in front of her best friend. She smiled when Bradley's eyes darted to her for a brief instant. "Hey," she murmured. "Remember when we were little and I broke my shoulder tripping over loose wiring? You didn't even blink. You just grabbed me and popped it back in place." Roxanne chuckled, shaking her head. "We need that girl again, Bradley. We need someone who can help us."

Bradley's expression twisted into a small frown and lowered brows for a moment. Then her eyes cleared and rose until they met Murphy's steady gaze. "Okay."

Murphy blinked at the soft, yet fierce whisper. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Roxanne exclaimed, rising up to her feet before holding out a hand to help Bradley up.

The blonde gripped her friend's forearm firmly and stood tall. Her fists clenched at her sides before she turned to Murphy. "Take me to Clarke."

**xxXxx**

Clarke shivered again and clenched her fists tightly.

"Lie still," Nyko told her calmly.

She stared up at the tent ceiling, cursing herself. Why had she touched Finn? She didn't even think.

_Stupid_, she thought, scowling.

Now her body was being ravaged by the illness, leaving her cold and shivering while more and more of her skin became itchy and inflamed. She was also having trouble breathing and could feel her lungs crackling, like they do when you have pneumonia.

Clarke tried not to groan and closed her eyes.

When she sensed someone else standing beside her, she cracked an eye open.

Bellamy stared down at her. "How are you feeling?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes slightly. "Great," she coughed out.

His lips twitched beneath the cloth he had tied over his face. "Do you want some water?"

She nodded.

He turned to pour her a fresh cup and then motioned for her to sit up before lifting the cup to her lips. She took a couple of sips before pulling away, licking her lips.

Then he reached out, as if to capture the last bead of moisture off her bottom lip, before withdrawing his hand.

Clarke lifted her gaze to him, brow crinkled. When he didn't look away again, she could feel her heart begin to pound more quickly and for a moment, she didn't feel the ache in her chest or the burning sensation zapping along her skin. For a moment, she was trapped in his gaze in a small, tense bubble.

The moment ended when Roxanne strode into the tent and paused.

Bellamy broke off eye contact with Clarke to look up at Roxanne. Relief flickered across his features when he saw that she wasn't alone. "Glad to see you, boss," he said to Bradley.

Bradley had tied back her hair and spared Bellamy a nod before looking at Nyko, who had busied himself with soaking more rags in a warm mixture he had made to soothe the itchy skin of those infected.

"Check on the others," she instructed to Murphy and Roxanne. "Give me a progress report on them every hour. If they get worse, let me know ASAP."

Murphy nodded and moved over to where Monty and Jasper were resting, but Roxanne seemed rooted in the spot, still eyeing Bellamy.

"Roxy?" Bellamy asked, noticing her scrutiny.

She blinked then glared. Flicking her ponytail over her shoulder, she stomped off to where Fox was.

"Bellamy, go keep an eye on the camp," Bradley said, stepping forward. "I'll take care of Clarke."

He nodded and did what he was told, not before glancing one last time at Roxanne…then Clarke.

Bradley didn't miss either and frowned, but shook her head before turning to Clarke. "Tell me everything you're feeling."

The next few hours were tense as Bradley worked with Nyko, discussing new treatment options while checking on every person in the tent. Murphy and Roxanne spent their time giving people water, cleaning sweat off of foreheads, and giving updates to Bradley about their status when her attention was elsewhere.

Bradley went a new route with a cream she began mashing up from flower petals and stems that she had collected and borrowed from Nyko. She wondered if she could at least create a paste that would soothe the burns better than the mixture Nyko had been making, since that seemed to have a minimum effect.

After that, she began brewing an herbal remedy she knew would help with the chest pains and the breathing problems that Clarke was presenting. Since she was the only one, Bradley knew that meant the infection was changing, but she couldn't tell if that was only in Clarke or if that would be in the others as well.

When the sun began to set, Bradley could feel herself lagging as fatigue began to take over. She hadn't slept much since the children had been found and she hadn't allowed herself a break to eat, only to drink some water. So she instructed Murphy, Roxanne, and Nyko to stop so they could all eat and gather their strength.

Sitting outside the medical tent, Bradley leaned heavily against Murphy as she ate the stew that Bellamy and Octavia had brought them. It was made out of whatever meat they had hunted recently and a few roots that Octavia and Lincoln had dug up by the river.

Suddenly, a shout echoed from the gates surrounding Camp Jaha. The sentry, Wick, was waving Bellamy over. When the older Blake sibling saw whatever had caught Wick's attention, he turned.

"Mountain men!" he shouted before sprinting back into camp.

Bradley barely registered Murphy's sharp exhale- _"fuck"_\- before she jumped to her feet, her limbs now buzzing with adrenaline. She turned towards Roxanne, who met her gaze and nodded before taking off as well.

She then turned and planted her feet, her eyes scanning the horizon. The air rushed out of her lungs when she saw two long rows of men marching towards Camp Jaha.

"Bradley!" Roxanne called.

Bradley caught the bow and arrows that Roxanne tossed her way, before checking how many bullet she had loaded in the gun strapped to her thigh. Her other hand brushed over the knife she had on the other leg, assuring herself that it was there.

Her and Bellamy began firing off instructions.

"Guard the medical tent- no one goes in or out!"

"Barricade the other gate openings!"

"Keep spare rounds with you at all times!"

"Stay alert and stay together!"

Then they, along with the others, turned to face the oncoming army, which still approached at a slow but steady rate towards them.

Bradley glanced up at Murphy, who stood to her right.

He looked down at her as well.

She smiled softly. "Watch your back."

"I'll watch yours if you watch mine," he said, turning his gaze forward once more.

She did the same. "Always."

"Here they come!"

Ooo0ooO

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: Uh oh!**

**Please review!**


	17. Supernatural

Chapter Seventeen: Supernatural

"_Come, take me by the hand  
Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead  
Till the morning light, watch my silhouette  
'Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead_

_Come, take me in the night  
I feel it in my blood, want the darker side  
Baby when we touch, look me in the eyes  
Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life_…"

-Ke$ha

**xxXxx**

The first arrow that was fired hit the man marching to the left of Cage directly between the eyes, causing the man to crumple to the ground unceremoniously. Cage didn't blink an eye, but his lip curled slightly.

Standing over fifty yards away was Bradley, who already had another arrow drawn and pulled back against her cheek. This one was aimed towards Cage, who didn't seem worried in the least, despite Bradley's deadly precision.

"Hold!" Bellamy shouted.

Bradley's fingers tightened around her bow briefly. She knew she could hit him. She could end this now. Why was Bellamy waiting?

Suddenly, he yelled out, "_Now!_"

There was an eruption of noise, and Grounders burst out from the forest, sweeping down on the lines of Mountain men from the west, charging and banishing their weapons. More arrows found their mark.

Bradley finally let her own arrow fly and watched as it split through the air, going directly for Cage's heart. At that same moment, Cage raised his gun and fired.

Both bullet and arrow hit their mark.

Bradley's head titled slightly as she placed a hand against her side and watched as her palm drew away bloody. The bright red blood didn't faze her. It was as though she didn't feel it, not with her body hammering with adrenaline. She looked back up.

Cage was staggering with an arrow protruding from his chest, and when she stumbled more, she saw it had cut through him completely, and the tip could be seen sticking out from his shoulder blade.

Ears buzzing, Bradley raised her bow one last time, and slowly drew another arrow. She took a deep breath as she drew it back, and when she released it, she exhaled.

Cage's body finally slumped to the dirt, with a second arrow embedded in his throat, causing small, rapid spurts of blood to coat the ground around him.

Bradley didn't really notice how the others from Camp Jaha were charging all around her, running towards the advancing line of Mountain men to come to the aid of the attacking Grounders. She thought she saw a familiar flash of long brown hair and black-smudged blue eyes, the Commander, but when she blinked again she realized her vision wasn't too focused.

And as she stood there, her side kept seeping blood, which stained through her two shirts quickly.

**xxXxx**

Bellamy had found Raven within seconds of seeing the Mountain men's approach, telling her to alert the Commander and her troops. He knew they could rally within minutes, if they could only hold them off until then.

But as it turned out, they didn't need to wait for even a few minutes, since the Grounder's own sentry had spotted the Mountain men as well, and the Grounders descended from the trees with a mighty shout and had immediately started cutting down the other men.

Bellamy and Octavia lead the first round of Camp Jaha members, which included Roxanne and Lincoln, while Raven and Wick had been issued orders to fall back and guard the medical tent. He hadn't seen Bradley in the fray yet, unlike Murphy, who was taking on two Mountain men at once. He had only seen her fire off the first arrow, so his eyes scanned for her as he dodged the attack of a men wielding a rigged electrical prod.

When he looked up again, he found her standing amongst the fray with a rather dazed look in her eyes. Then she blinked and lunged, twisting like some kind of old Earth ballerina before her knife flashed out and cut the knees of the attacking Mountain man, who screamed in pain before Bradley's knife embedded itself in his throat. Blood gushed, covering Bradley's front, but she didn't seem fazed as she strode forward, eyes locked on her next target.

A couple of yards away, Octavia and Lincoln were fighting back to back. Octavia turned and used her weight to counter the attack against her, while Lincoln kept low, using the other opponent's center gravity against him. In a moment of understanding, Lincoln crouched even lower as Octavia twisted in a half circle and let a dagger fly right into the eye socket of a Mountain man, who fell silently to the ground.

Roxanne was using both of her knives as she cut and sliced her way through a small cluster of Mountain men, slashing through the lightweight armor they wore and finding their soft spots, which left her dripping in blood.

She screamed when an electrical prod was jabbed into her back, cutting into the old wounds there, but the man gave a shout and gurgle. When she stumbled to turn around, she saw Bellamy standing over the man's body, breathing heavily.

"Thanks," she panted. Her eyes widened before she lunged forward, throwing Bellamy to the side before drawing up her leg and kicking down the man who had tried to side-sweep Bellamy off of his feet, and slammed one knife into his shoulder, before her other hand cut upwards and split the man's throat open with her other dagger.

"Thanks," Bellamy grunted before he too returned into the fray.

The fight lost momentum when the cry "Cage is dead!" arose when the Mountain men took stock of their fallen leader, whose body was now surrounded by blood-soaked ground. His blank eyes stared up at the dismal sky.

The Grounders and Jaha members rallied, none of them noticing the crumbled blonde figure on the outskirts of the battle.

The Mountain men tried to retreat but were no match for the Grounders, in numbers and in knowledge of the surrounding forests, and were cut down before they reached the large river that cut through the land.

Covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, Murphy was the first one to realize that Bradley was missing. He shouted for Roxanne, who immediately sprinted off in the direction she had seen Bradley last.

Bradley was hidden behind a particularly large tree, pressing her body against the trunk as a stray Mountain man approached her, wielding a prod that crackled with blue electricity. She could see her reflection in the sharp blade at the end. And she screamed when the man lunged, throwing herself back as far as possible, even though it jarred her bleeding side.

There was another gun shot and the man collapsed, bleeding from his temple, which sported a bullet hole.

Blinking, Bradley looked up and saw Murphy sprinting at her with his gun gripped tightly in his hand. He threw it aside, however, when he skidded to his knees beside her. His hands went to her face, cupping it, as he assessed her injuries.

"It's- _mm_\- fine," she winced, keeping her hand pressed to the wound. "Clean shot, went all the way through."

"We need Nyko," Murphy said immediately.

Bradley's free hand shot out and grabbed Murphy's, and she smiled, even when blood dribbled from the corner of her lips. "D-don't worry, I'll be fine," she said in an odd, optimistic tone.

"You're _bleeding_, you've been _shot_-," Murphy grounded to a stop before shouting for Roxanne and Nyko at the top of his lungs.

Bradley didn't seem to hear him. She was looking up now, because at that moment, the sun was coming out from between the clouds and its rays fell down across her face. She tried smiling again before coughing violently.

"M-Murphy?"

"Bradley," Murphy growled, holding her gently, rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks. "Don't talk, Nyko's almost here."

"Sun's out."

"Shh-,"

Her pale blue eyes met his. "Do you think our- _ah_\- flowers are blooming?"

But before Murphy could even try to understand what she meant, her eyes rolled back and she slumped against him and the trunk of the tree, pale and motionless.

"Bradley! _Bradley!_"

**xxXxx**

Nyko deduced that the bullets that were used were laced with a poison from a yellow flower that bloomed at the base of Mount Weather. The antidote was complicated to make, but not impossible.

A long, tense week passed. Murphy hardly slept or ate. Roxanne helped out Nyko as much as she could, and avoided Bellamy in measure, still haunted by the way he had been looking at Clarke when she had walked into the medical tent.

And when she came to, Bradley took one look at the flower that Nyko had claimed was the culprit behind why her bullet wound had kept excessively bleeding after it had entered her system, and her eyes narrowed and her mind raced.

Murphy immediately was by her side when he heard that she had finally gotten to her feet without collapsing. He had held onto her like he hadn't seen her in years, and Bradley smiled and held him tightly back, knowing to keep quiet about the moist feeling of tears against her hair that were not her own.

After that, she got to work. The simple yellow flower look like a mutated daisy and yet… Inspiration hit her and before long, she had Nyko helping her with the creation of a new herbal brew that she wanted to use on the sick patients, who had remained stable during the fight and during Bradley's recovery.

Bradley gave the first cup to Fox, then Monty and Jasper. She made her way through the tent before ending with Clarke.

"Now we wait," she concluded, her gaze watchful as she stood beside Nyko and Murphy, who both seemed apprehensive.

**xxXxx**

Another week passed at Camp Jaha and inside the medical tent were people on the mend. Symptoms disappeared slowly and strength was regained at an equally slow pace, but they emerged from the tent with instructions to rest for a little while longer before returning to their duties.

When Nyko asked Bradley how she thought of this cure, she merely smiled. She explained that a long time ago, she had read an old, old book that had talked about how blood-letting had been a way to release toxins from the blood. She told the older Grounder how people had once used leeches to drain any blood illness from the patient and how the removal of the tainted blood had allowed for the replenishment of new blood, which had caused the patients to slowly heal. She figured if they didn't have leeches, the daisy look alike was close enough.

So she had given each sick person a dilated solution of the flower's poison, before applying small, surgical cuts to their veins to slowly drain the disease from them in increments. Unlike the illness the disease presented itself as, this mutated illness seemed to vanish as the patient's bodies generated new blood cells, and with the use of the pastes that Nyko and Bradley had already devised, the rashes disappeared, fevers broke, and any respiratory problems faded away with a final resounding cough.

Bradley admitted to Murphy later on that it was pure luck that this solution had worked. She acknowledged that this could easily have killed them instead of healing them, since it had been a huge gamble on her part to give this a try.

Murphy, however, had held her close and kissed her firmly, before saying how she would have figured it out.

"You never gave up on them," he told her. "You stayed strong when they couldn't and you kept trying when it all seemed pointless, and that… that is why I…"

Bradley had looked into Murphy's eyes in that moment and saw the words he had left unspoken. So she smiled and held his hand and kissed his scarred cheek, then his lips, and didn't say anything as well, because they knew what they wanted to say, even though neither had found to courage to say those exact words yet.

Bradley, however, figured that they would be said in their own time. For now, she held onto Murphy's hand and smiled at the others she had just finished treating and thought about how this was another victory for all of them.

She didn't think about the Mountain men, or even Cage for that matter. The leader's body, unbeknownst to her, was still rotting in the forest.

And many miles away, a father plotted revenge.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100!**

**Author's Note: I should mention that I am by no means a medical expert, everything to do with any illness or cure is completely made up from my imagination. **

**Please review!**


	18. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

Chapter Eighteen: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

"_Tonight you're mine completely _

_You give your love so sweetly _

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes _

_But will you love me tomorrow? _

_Is this a lasting treasure _

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_…"

-The Shirelles

**xxXxx**

The smell of mutated flowers drifted softly over the grass and the riverbanks, melting in with the other scents from the forest.

Bradley inhaled it deeply then sighed. Her pale blue eyes looked up at the darkening sky sleepily.

A pair of hands tightened around her waist briefly as Murphy nuzzled the soft skin between her breasts. They were naked and tangled together, half-dozing after a long swim in the river and even longer romping in the tall grass.

His dark, storm-colored eyes gazed up at her as her fingers played with his hair absently, and flickered when her nails scraped his scalp. When he groaned, she smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

Her smile widened at his sleep-rough voice. "The flowers are blooming."

Murphy blinked at her.

_"Do you think our- ah- flowers are blooming?"_

Then he frowned. "So?"

Now she met his gaze, which was irritated. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care so much about the damn flowers?" he asked, more sharply than intended.

Bradley's gaze softened. With a gentle push, their positions were reversed, so she was straddling his waist and leaning against his chest, her wide eyes meeting his. "Is it because of what happened after Cage attacked?"

"You mean you almost dying _again?_ What do you think?" His gaze was now cold and reserved, like it had been a long time ago.

"Murphy-," she sighed, leaning her chin on his chest, but he interrupted her.

"Do you think I like seeing you like this?"

"No, of course not-,"

"Do you think I like being covered in your blood again and again?"

Bradley's chest ached. "No-,"

His hands were no longer touching her, but instead were curled into fists by his sides. "Then what-," he grounded this out between his teeth, "do you think?"

Bradley pulled away from him completely, drawing her knees up to her chest, gazing down at him sadly. "I don't know."

Murphy sat up quickly, his eyes now blazing. "Then _think,_ Bradley!" he shouted.

She looked away, her eyes watching the rippling river now. "I'm not sorry," she whispered in a soft yet firm tone. "I did what I had to do."

"You almost died!"

"I know that, Murphy," she said tersely her brow crinkling with annoyance. "But everything I did was my choice. I killed Cage. No one else."

Murphy reached out, his thumb brushing against the new scar on her side, where Cage's bullet had pierced her flesh through and through. "And what am I supposed to do if you die from your choices?"

Bradley's eyes flashed back to Murphy's. "I won't die."

"You could."

Bradley's throat constricted at the broken way he spoke those two words. She moved closer to him a little, placing her hand against his throat so she could pull him close until their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry for making you worry," she whispered. "I'm sorry if I caused you any pain. But… I can't just stand by while other people try to hurt the ones I care about. Not Clarke or Roxanne… not you."

Murphy stared at her. She sat before him, her pale hair tumbling around her shoulders, her eyes clear and calm like the sky above them. "Don't make me lose you too."

Bradley gazed at him. She brushed his hair away from his eyes. "You won't. I promise."

Then she held out her pinky finger.

Murphy blinked. "Bradley…"

"It's the highest kind of promise," she said solemnly, determined to break the troubled look in his eyes.

And when a flicker of amusement crossed his expression, she smiled triumphantly, and they locked their pinkies and the promise.

**xxXxx**

Roxanne was in a terrible mood.

Ever since the fight against Cage and his men, her and Bellamy had been tiptoeing around each other, both of them determined not to bring up the awkward tension between them.

Roxanne was still plagued by the memory of Bellamy and Clarke, even though she cursed herself for being stupid and jealous, because nothing had _happened_. Yet every time her thoughts strayed, there that image was.

Growling under her breath, she stomped off to join him, Octavia, and Lincoln in a small hunting party. Bradley and Murphy had returned an hour ago to take up their posts for guard duty, leaving the other four to travel out for their nocturnal hunt, since the sun had already set.

Clarke had been concerned about sending people out after dark, but after two weeks had passed after the fight and Cage's death with no incident, she grudgingly allowed it per Bellamy's insistence, since their food reserves were low.

Refusing to look at him when he glanced her way, Roxanne walked alongside Lincoln as they trudged through the darkening forest. She kept herself in tuned with the Grounder, knowing he still knew these forests better than the rest of them, and he was the best at tracking, day or night.

But her eyes flickered back to Bellamy once, who was trailing behind his sister, glaring at the trees in front of him. Then those dark, angry eyes met hers briefly before she snapped her chin forward, scowling.

The scowl deepened when her thoughts drifted to the way those dark eyes gazed into a pair of blue ones, with an expression that Roxanne had never seen before.

Not, at least, one she had been the subject of. The last person who looked at her like that was…

_Mia._

Roxanne's temper flared, enhanced by that deep resounding pain, and the moment her eyes caught a flicker of movement outside of the group's, one of her knives was hurtling through the air.

There was a small, terrified screech before they heard a muffled _thump_ of something hitting the forest floor. When they moved forward, they found a dead squirrel in the grass, with Roxanne's blade nearly cutting it in half.

Lincoln merely glanced at the angry looking brunette before tying the dead animal to his belt so they could keep moving forward.

An hour passed, then two. Squirrels were cut down from the trees, along with mutated nocturnal animals, like a raccoon with green-tinged fur that Lincoln claimed was safe to eat if roasted correctly.

Roxanne had fallen back and she stiffened when Bellamy slowed his pace too as they walked back towards camp, which glowed from the campfires that were lit.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" he asked her, arching a brow.

Octavia and Lincoln glanced at each other before melting away into the shadows, knowing that a conflict between Bellamy and Roxanne never ended well.

Roxanne merely jerked a shoulder at him.

Bellamy grabbed that offending shoulder to turn her so she faced him. "What's up with you? One minute you're fine, the next you're blowing me off. What's the deal, Roxanne?"

She gritted her teeth. "Nothing's _up_, Blake," she snapped.

"Bullshit."

"You know what, I don't want to deal with this. Good night." She began to storm off, only to find herself pinned against a tree.

Bellamy nearly grimaced, since his reflexes were fast enough to pin her, but not fast enough to see the knife she pulled on him, which now rested against the curve of his throat.

"Let. Me. Go," Roxanne spat.

"No," Bellamy growled. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

That angry light in Roxanne's eyes flared again. "Why don't you go run to _Clarke_ and cry about it?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she was left with a bitter aftertaste. Her features contoured as he stared at her.

"Clarke? What does she have to do with _anything?_"

Roxanne's jaw clenched. Then, with a sudden snap, she managed to jerk herself free from Bellamy's grasp. Her hot gaze tore into him. "She has to do with _everything_."

Bellamy leaned back slightly, his chin tilted to the side. "Is this about what happened in the medical tent?"

"Oh, so he remembers," Roxanne muttered darkly.

"Are you _jealous _because I _looked _at her?"

"No!" Roxanne wanted to stomp her foot, preferably if Bellamy's face was under it. "I'm angry and I'm…I'm…"

Her shoulders slumped as the anger drained out of her as quickly as it had filled her. Her gaze lowered to the ground.

Bellamy watched her cautiously.

Then her green hazel eyes met his darker ones. "You have never looked at me like that. Maybe you never will. I can accept that."

Now his brow furrowed as he listened to her.

Roxanne released a long, shaky breath. "Bellamy, you like me, right?"

"Yes," he said. "When you're not trying to kill me, that is."

Her lips curved. "And you… want me."

Now his expression changed, turning from wary to watchful. His eyes burned like hot coals. "Yes."

"But you don't…" Roxanne trailed off, looking away.

"No," Bellamy said truthfully, understanding what she meant.

"And Clarke…"

"I don't know."

"But you never said anything," she pointed out with an annoyed frown.

"I didn't know how."

"But you could have said something!" she yelled, exasperated. She stepped forward, eyes blazing again. "You could said…!"

"I don't know what I want!" Bellamy shouted back.

Roxanne took another step forward, until they were toe to toe. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" she hissed, before grabbing his hair and yanking him close, kissing him with all of her might.

Then she pulled away, leaning her lips against his ear. "Remind me who you want," she demanded, her hands now trailing down his body, which was hard and ready.

Bellamy pushed her back up against the tree, inserting a thigh between her legs. He leaned in close.

"Tell me who you want," Roxanne snarled, pulling his hair as she bit down on his shoulder, grinding her hips down on his thigh.

Bellamy's lips crashed into hers, and it was all blind heat and anger.

"Tell me-!" she screamed, her voice breaking.

But he silenced her with another kiss before growling, "_You._"

They began tearing at each other's clothes and eventually ended up on the ground on top of them, driving each other to new heights. Teeth and hands left bruises, and groans and growls mixed together.

And when he was inside her, Roxanne gripped him close, demanding more, for him to move faster, harder. So he did.

With a final, strangled cry, they both collapsed against each other.

Roxanne stared up at the night sky, watching as the moon rose. Her body still trembled and was satisfied, but that was only in a physical sense. Her mind still felt bitter, moody.

She sat up, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

Bellamy stared at her. Her golden skin was now marred with bruises the shape of his fingers and his teeth, and her hair was tangled in the back. Her hazel cat eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight as she stared absently into the distance.

His fingers reached out, tracing the length of her spine, brushing along the old scars there. She didn't shiver, but instead, she pulled away.

Roxanne rose to her feet, standing in front of him naked and unashamed. She looked down at him. Her eyes spoke more than the rest of her did.

And with a silent understanding, they parted ways.

Bellamy figured there was some things worth saving, or fighting for. But other things weren't, and this was one of those things. It wasn't fair to Roxanne and it wasn't fair to him.

So he watched as she walked away, pulling on her clothes, before fading into the shadows of the camp entrance, leaving him alone in the silence and the still.

**xxXxx**

The following morning found Murphy and Bradley alone yet again at their spot by the pond, amongst their mutated, five-pointed flowers.

He leaned against a tree, eyes half-closed, while she sat before him, singing softly.

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go…_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep…_"

**xxXxx**

Roxanne sat alone in the trees as the sun rose over the distant mountains. She leaned against the thick trunk of the tree, briefly smirking at how Bradley had rubbed this bad habit off on her.

Her mind felt clearer now. She had slept through the night and had woken up early, restless, and decided to go for a walk. Then she found herself climbing one of the taller trees until she could see over the tops of the forest.

The sky was an explosion of orange, pink, and blue, and the smell of the trees soothed the rest of Roxanne's troubles away.

Then she gaze down at the camp, which was now waking up. And when she saw Bellamy, her chest didn't hurt. In fact, she smiled slightly.

Perhaps they hadn't gone about things in the right way. But they never did in the first place. And last night had held the answers they were both looking for.

No, they couldn't love each other. They both didn't know what they wanted, but they also knew it wasn't one another. They weren't the person the other thought about when they first woke up.

And that was okay, she decided. They worked together fine in every other aspect of their lives. Perhaps one day they could call each other friend. But for now…

Roxanne turned her sights on the rising sun.

Now was a new day.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: Drama, nudity, sex! This chapter wasn't what I expected and I was the one who wrote it… but everything happens for a reason, right?**

**This chapter featured the song "Let Her Go" by Passenger.**

**Please review!**


	19. Keep It Close

Chapter Nineteen: Keep It Close

"_Through the thunder_

_Through the rain_

_Dreading battlefields_

_Say you'll remain,_

_Keep it close_

_When they're coming for us_

_Stay cold…"_

-Seven Lions ft. Kerli

**xxXxx**

Three figures stood side by side when the sun broke over the horizon, their breath coming out in large puffs of hot air in the cold morning.

With cool blue eyes, the Commander looked over the surrounding forests, taking in every detail, from the deer grazing by the river to the direction the wind was blowing.

Bellamy stood to her left, frowning. His brow was creased with annoyance.

And to Lexa's right was Clarke, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling churning in her gut. Her gaze was pensive and anxious as she looked towards Lexa.

"My scouts said the Mountain men are approaching from the east," the Commander told Clarke and Bellamy, without turning her gaze. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "And they will reach us by midday."

"Another Mountain men attack. Must be Tuesday," Bellamy remarked bitterly, adjusting the holster strapped to his belt.

They had gotten reports from Lexa's men that there had been movement at Mount Weather, who had been stationed there to watch for any activity. When the army had emerged from the mountain's base, the news spread all the way to Camp Jaha and preparations were made to get ready for when they struck.

Then a bright, high pitched cry echoed through the quiet valley, like the cry of a small bird.

"That's Lincoln," Clarke said, straightening more. "He and Octavia must have reached the far end of the river."

"Are the others in their place?" Lexa asked, finally looking over at Clarke.

Clarke nodded. "Finn and Raven led their group down the other side of the river. Roxanne's group is covering the camp. Bradley's group should be in position."

Bellamy was the only one of the three to glance up at the nearby trees. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew better. Bradley's group was their fallback plan.

A shrill whistle cut through the air- Roxanne's signal that her team was where they were supposed to be. This was quickly echoed by Finn's call, which sounded like a poor imitation of an owl's hoot.

This time, Bellamy did roll his eyes.

Clarke just grimaced. "Time to move."

**xxXxx**

Murphy stood alone at the peak of the hill that sloped down to Camp Jaha. His face and exposed skin was streaked with black dirt, like how the Grounders told them so they could blend in with the dark trees and shadows.

Above him, the trees rustled. One would assume that it was the wind, but Murphy knew better.

He glanced up and saw a flash of blonde hair.

Hidden well within the tree branches perched Bradley, her long hair tied back in a series of braids and twists, her blue eyes more stark against the dark smudges covering her face. Strapped to her back were her arrows and her bow was held firmly in her left hand.

Murphy refocused his gaze forward. His job was to alert the other group, Roxanne's team, of the Mountain men's activity in the valley below. If they were to advance on the camp, he would fall back and fight alongside Roxanne, if Bradley's hidden team didn't cut them down first.

A sharp _psst _had him looking up again.

Bradley's eyes gleamed. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, lips twitching.

"I forgot to tell you something."

He raised a brow.

"I love you," she said, with a small smile.

He blinked, then his lips curved upwards. "Love you too."

**xxXxx**

Raven leaned against a tree, rubbing her leg. It still got sore from time to time, since she had injured herself when they had been sent down to from the Ark. Her leg had snapped in multiple places, muscles had been torn. Bradley and Clarke had done all they could do, but Raven still had to build herself a splint and walked with a slight limp.

"You okay?" Finn asked, standing by her side.

Raven glared.

"I'll take that as a no."

"I'm useless with this," she muttered, turning that glare to her leg.

"That's not true," Finn said, furrowing his brow.

"I'm a burden."

"You are just as important as everyone else in that camp."

Raven looked away, in the direction where the Mountain men were approaching. Her gaze turned to some movement closer to the river banks, where Wick and Jasper were gathering water in anticipation for a long fight.

A frown creased her face.

Ever since they had crash landed into Earth, Raven found herself feeling trapped between Wick and Finn. Wick at first had been a passing interest, someone to scratch an itch that Finn had left behind when he had chosen Clarke over herself. But Finn always had a way of edging his way back into her thoughts, then into her life. He had been full of apologies and promises that it would never happen again and she wanted to believe him. But she had her doubts.

Now they were in the middle of this endless fight with the Mountain men, and Raven wanted nothing more than for it all to end. She wanted to go back to the time when it was just her and Finn, with no Clarke or Wick. She wanted to be back on the Ark, doing repairs and finding ways to build things to make their life in space easier.

Instead, she was here with an injured leg and an annoying ache in her chest from the unresolved issues between her and Finn.

He watched her with an odd look in his eyes, like he wanted to ask her something else.

Raven looked up towards the gray-blue sky and remembered something Bradley had asked her when she had been working on patching up Raven's leg.

"_Do you want to focus on someone like Finn or Wick, or do you want to focus on yourself and getting better?_" Bradley had all but snapped, pinning down Raven with a surprisingly cold look.

"_Why can't I have both?_" Raven had challenged.

"_The other things will work themselves out when they work themselves out. Get better. Do what you want to do, Raven. But put yourself first._"

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly and she put a hand firmly against the tree trunk, pushing herself up. Reaching down, she loosened one of the notches on her splint so she could extend and bend her leg more easily.

Then her dark eyed gaze turned to Finn. "Let's get ready."

**xxXxx**

Roxanne stood next to Fox and Monty at the main entrance into Camp Jaha. Each of them were armed with a knife and a gun, plus extra ammo.

Fox flicked her long, dark red hair over her shoulder. "Everything is ready."

Roxanne turned her gaze to Monty. "Have you made contact with the others?"

Monty held up his communicator. "All clear with Jasper and Clarke."

"All the others entrances are blocked except for the west," Fox said. "Wells left it open in case we need a way out."

Roxanne nodded. "Perfect. And the younger campers?"

"Safe. Hidden in the caves by the stream."

"Good," Roxanne said, rolling her shoulders, willing herself to relax. Anticipation made her fingers tingle, but worry made her heart pound. She had a feeling they were going to lose people in this fight.

"Stay close to me when it starts," she instructed to them both, moving forward and up the hill to stand by Murphy, who was seemed to be guarding the tree more than looking out for the Mountain men.

Roxanne didn't need to look up to know why he wasn't looking east, but kept looking up.

"Anything yet?" she asked him.

Murphy's eyes matched the color of the sky. "Nope. What about on your end?"

"All quiet on the home front."

"Are you ready?" Murphy asked, looking forward.

"No. You?"

"Not even a little bit," he admitted truthfully. "But that might be because…" His gaze drifted up yet again.

"I know," she said softly. "We'll keep her safe."

Murphy's jaw tightened before he nodded.

Roxanne rested her hand on his shoulder briefly and they shared an understanding look before she turned around and took her place in front of the camp's entrance, waiting for the signal for the battle to start once again.

**xxXxx**

This fight didn't start like the other one did. There were no arrows, no warning shots. It started with an explosion and a fire that quickly tore through the trees.

The base of the Mountain had fired off a close range missile that found its mark only fifty yards from where Clarke, Lexa, and Bellamy were stationed.

Bellamy had seen the missile only seconds before it landed. He didn't have time to think, and he turned and pushed Clarke against the closest tree, shielding her body with his own as the world exploded around them.

With ringing ears, he pulled away and met Clarke's wide gaze. "Come on," he rasped, still holding onto her as they turned to face the inferno in front of them.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: Are _you_ ready?**

**Please review!**


	20. Never Too Late

Chapter Twenty: Never Too Late

"_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it…_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright…_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late…_"

-Three Days Grace

**xxXxx**

As soon as the fire started to spread, Murphy lost sight of Bradley when the smoke became too thick. He screamed and shouted her name, telling her to get the hell down, but she disappeared without looking back.

He cursed and snarled, but fell back to the camp, where Fox and the other stood with tense, grim expressions on their faces.

Roxanne rushed over to Murphy. "Where is she?" she screamed. "Where's Bradley?"

"I don't know!" he yelled. When she lunged to go around him, he grabbed her. "She can take care of herself! We have to stick to the plan!"

"Fuck you!" Roxanne shrieked. "That's my best friend!"

"Roxanne, no!" Murphy snapped, grabbing her arm again.

Roxanne's eyes glinted dangerously as they glared into Murphy's. Then she yanked herself free from his grasp and took a single step back.

He stared back at her stiffly, reading her expression perfectly.

_If anything happens to Bradley, I will kill you._

Murphy's eyes narrowed slightly before he gave her a curt nod and turned, yelling out instructions so they could start putting out the fire before it reached the borders of Camp Jaha.

**xxXxx**

The Grounders and the Mountain men were fighting head to head, one group lead by Lexa, Nyko, and Clarke, and the other led by President Wallace.

Bellamy had fallen back to track down his sister, who was giving a trio of Mountain men hell as she fought back to back with Lincoln.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a body dropped down from the trees and straightened next to Bellamy.

He reacted, turning while drawing his knife, but his attack was deflected with a pale forearm and a surprisingly strong grip.

Bradley glared. "Relax."

"Bradley!" Bellamy exhaled sharply. "What the hell?"

He blinked and found his ankles swept out from underneath him and gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs. Above him he saw Bradley lunge before taking down the Mountain man who had managed to sneak up on them.

Then she turned, looking down at him, wiping the sweat and ash from her eyes. She offered him her hand and helped him back onto his feet. "Where's Clarke?" she asked in a loud voice, which was almost drowned out by the roar of the fire and the cries of fighting men.

"Back by the river! She's helping Lexa!"

"Get your sister and the others, and follow me!" she told him before turning and sprinting down towards the hill that sloped down to the river.

Bellamy shouted for his sister, who cried for the others to fall back. Then they followed Bradley's disappearing form.

When they came across her again, she was firing off arrows as fast as she could, moving her way closer to Clarke and Lexa, who, like Octavia and Lincoln, were fighting back to back.

When her arrows ran out, Bradley drew her two knives, using them as extensions of her arms to cut down those who were in her path.

Bellamy surged forward, following her, with his sister and Lincoln by his side.

**xxXxx**

When the missile had landed, the first thing that Bradley thought of was the others who were in the trees with her, ready to fight. Without thinking, she had screamed for them to get down, to go to the river and find the others.

Then she stood and began moving through the trees, using what Lincoln had taught her to move quickly and silently. She had to jump across some trees that were burning, but she found her way to Bellamy and Octavia quickly.

Bradley had spared a moment to look around at the fight in front of her when she had reached the river. And then her body stilled.

Her mind raced.

Was this how it was always going to be? Only war and no peace? Was there another way or was this the only answer?

Her gaze lifted.

And standing there in front of her, with a calm expression that did not match the loathsome look in his eyes, was President Wallace.

"I don't believe we've met," he said, his lip curling. "You're the girl who killed my son."

Bradley lifted her chin slightly before sheathing her knives. "Yes."

"And was it worth it? Is having all of your friends die worth the price for killing my son?"

"I regret what I did-,"

"And yet, that did not stop you."

"No."

"You know how this must end."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

Bradley clenched her fists. "Enlighten me."

Wallace lifted a gun and leveled it to her head. "I believe there was an old Earth saying for this… An eye for an eye."

"Killing me won't change anything. It won't end all of this suffering."

"No, perhaps not," Wallace agreed. "But at least my mind will be clear."

Bradley closed her eyes, even when the gun pressed itself against her forehead. "You should know one thing before you pull that trigger."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for murdering Cage and for the pain that caused you."

Then her eyes snapped open and she snatched Wallace's wrist, moving the gun as it fired, but the bullet shot straight into the air.

"But I will not allow you to kill anyone else for my actions," she finished.

She twisted his arm until it was pinned to his back and forced him onto his knees. She grabbed his other arm before he could grab another weapon and yanked his wrist together firmly.

"Call off your men," she said in a surprisingly calm tone. "No one else has to die today."

Wallace laughed. "The fire will be enough to kill them."

"Call off your men," she repeated.

The older man sneered before shouting for his men to stand down.

Bradley then got him to his feet once more before disarming him, then, to everyone's surprise, released her hold on him.

At this point, Murphy and the others from camp had reached the river, having been collected by a Grounder scout that had been sent by Lincoln. Murphy and Roxanne froze when they saw Bradley standing off with Wallace.

Bradley lifted her hands in a gesture of peace. "Please. There has to be another way."

"You chose the path when you ended Cage's life," Wallace snarled. "Now you have to live with the consequences!"

"Then punish me, not the others," Bradley beseeched.

"Not again," Murphy breathed from where he stood, his fists clenched tightly at his side.

"I only want my revenge," Wallace stated coldly. "Your friends are just… collateral damage."

Bradley looked over her shoulder, towards the people she knew that were standing all around her with their weapons still drawn. How many more had to die for the mistake she had made?

"There is no other way," Wallace continued, as though reading her thoughts.

_Don't make me lose you too_, Murphy had asked.

But how could she keep her promise now?

She looked up at the smoke filled sky before meeting Wallace's gaze. "Is this what you really want?" she asked. She turned and faced the other Mountain men. "Is this what you all want?" she asked more loudly. "For you to put your life on the line for this man?"

"Speeches won't save you now," Wallace stated.

Bradley looked at him, studied him. "This world has changed, but I don't think we have. We still fight with guns and missiles and fire. And for what? So one man can have his revenge. So one group can be constantly at war with the other. Power and control dominate us still and we refuse to change that. Why?"

"Bradley, stop talking and kill him!" Roxanne screamed.

"No!" Bradley yelled, clenching her fists. "No more death. No more murder. This ends now!"

She whirled to face Wallace. "You either live in peace with us, or you don't live with us at all."

"Will you kill me, Bradley?" Wallace asked silkily.

"No," she stated firmly. "But we will give you, and all of your men, a choice. To live in peace or in exile. No one else is going to die today."

"None except you!" Wallace hollered before lunging at her with his bare hands.

Bradley twisted before he could wrap his hands around her neck. She pinned them behind him again and held him as he struggled. Bellamy and Finn dashed over to hold Wallace as Bradley turned to the others.

"The choice is yours and no one else's," she told them. "The fire will burn itself out and we can rebuild and start anew. There is room for all of you if you decide to stay."

A slight murmur arose from the crowd of armed Mountain men, as well as the Grounders who all stared at Bradley like she sprung another head.

"What about Wallace?" one man asked, stepping forward and removing his helmet. "What about him?"

"He made his choice, as you all saw. I cannot change his mind."

"Where will you send him, little girl?" the same man asked, arching his brow.

Bradley looked at the other man coolly. "You are not the only ones who know this land. Not anymore. He will go into exile into the deserts beyond the mountains. If he ever returns, he will be imprisoned. Any man who wishes to follow him can do so. Otherwise, drop your weapons. Come with us, and we can start over, like we were meant to do one hundred years ago."

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: To the guest review; no, this story will not be an ongoing war fic. It gets tiring writing battle scenes, to be frank, when you know this story can be so much more.**

**But will that be the last we see of President Wallace? Well…. stay tuned.**

**Please review!**


	21. Sparks

Chapter Twenty One: Sparks

"_Did I drive you away?  
I know what you'll say,  
You say, "Oh, sing one we know",  
But I promise you this,  
I'll always look out for you,  
That's what I'll do_."

-Coldplay

**xxXxx**

Two figures sat alone on the top of a foothill that overlooked the camp below. Camp Jaha was busy with people, each of them going about their duties, from the older men and women to the younger kids, all living together peacefully. With the combination of Mountain dwellers and the original Camp Jaha residents, the camp had been expanded through the valley.

Roxanne's green-hazel eyes were thoughtful as she watched everything going on. But then her gaze strayed to the lone figure standing in the shadows of one of the trees near the northern watch tower. And she frowned.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" she asked Bellamy, who sat beside her.

Bellamy shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't think he's talked since…"

Roxanne looked away again, out towards the vast expanse of mountain ranges.

Three months had passed since the final battle against President Wallace. The older man, along with a few loyal followers, had been sent into exile, led by Lincoln and a few Grounders into the deserts.

The following day after the battle, Bradley had disappeared without a trace. At first, everyone was worried that she might have been captured, or worse, killed by one of the Mountain men. But Octavia had tracked Bradley's trail deep in the forests in the east, before losing it by some nearby streams whose waters flowed down from the mountains.

Roxanne had nearly been beside herself, worried sick for her best friend who hadn't even left a note scratched into the dirt for her or anyone.

Murphy, on the other hand, seemed to shut down. He withdrew from the others, keeping to himself. When Roxanne had tried reaching out to him, he had told her to fuck off and get lost.

Roxanne sighed. She almost didn't blame him. She knew if she had been more angry than scared, she would've probably said something similar to anyone who tried to talk to her. Like Bellamy.

She glanced over at him.

Ever since Bradley's disappearance, Bellamy had stayed by Roxanne's side. She didn't know why really, but she was grateful he had. Despite what had happened between them before, they had developed a tentative friendship, and nothing more.

Now she considered him to be someone she was close to, even though she would never be as close to another person like she was with Bradley.

Roxanne's chest ached a little at the thought of her best friend. She looked back down at Murphy, who was sharpening the end of a stick with his knife with a fearsome scowl on his face.

_Where are you, Bradley?_ she thought, looking out into the distance again.

**xxXxx**

When she left, Bradley only told one person, and that was Clarke.

Clarke, naturally, had protested against the whole idea, especially the fact that she was sworn to secrecy.

"Please," Bradley had beseeched. "It's something I need to do."

"Then tell Roxanne at least…or tell Murphy," Clarke said, raising a brow.

"No." Bradley had shaken her head. "If I do, they won't let me go. And I need to…go."

"Why?"

Bradley had closed her eyes. "I need time alone."

"Is being alone really the answer?" Clarke had asked, taking Bradley's hand.

Bradley almost smiled then. "Maybe not. Goodbye, Clarke."

And when she left the tent, she was shocked to see Lincoln standing there, holding the reins to his horse which had saddled with a pack and rolled up blanket.

"How…?"

Lincoln had met her gaze. "I hope you find whatever you're looking for, Bradley. Come home when you're ready."

Tears had pricked her eyes. "Thank you."

After three months of being on her own, Bradley began to wonder if she'd ever find that thing she was looking for.

Her journey had taken her deep into the mountains to the east of Camp Jaha, where she found an old cave that she used as shelter, since it was big enough for her and her horse, which she had named Nyx because of its black coat.

Sitting alone at the entrance to the cave, Bradley watched as Nyx grazed by the river that cut between two mountains. The black mare flickered her tail and looked up, scenting the air with its mutated muzzle. The radiation had given her two muzzles instead of one, giving her the appearance of a split head.

Bradley sighed deeply, plucking at the grass. There were little white and blue flowers that bloomed near this river, but they weren't the same as the flowers by the stream her and…

Shaking her head, she tried to push away at the longing and sadness that seemed to weigh down her body. She missed Roxanne and Clarke, she even missed the others, but the one she missed the most… She tried not to think about.

_You're breaking your promise_, a little voice sneered at her.

_No, I'm keeping it by staying away,_ she argued back.

But she knew that was a lie.

_Don't make me lose you too_, he had said.

And what did she do? She had run away because she needed to seek something that she couldn't even name. She had broken her promise and lost herself in the mountains and was alone with nothing but a horse for company.

Bradley's throat constricted and she shoved the hair from her eyes. It fell in uneven layers due to her cutting away at it, since some of it had been singed off by the fire.

Absently, she began tying little braids in the longer strands and put the blue and white flowers in her hair, hoping to distract herself.

And it worked, just for a little while.

When night came, Bradley led Nyx inside the cave and tied her to a large rock so she wouldn't wander. Used to the routine, the mare settled down by folding up her legs and laying down by the fire that Bradley had built.

So Bradley sat down and leaned against Nyx's shoulder, smiling a little when the mare snuffled her flower-filled hair. And slowly, her eyes drifted shut.

**xxXxx**

The minute he realized Bradley was gone, Murphy finally believed in the idea of someone losing their mind completely. For days he didn't sleep, he barely ate, all because he was set on one thing- finding her.

Three months later had left him with nothing but an ache and hollow feeling inside his chest.

At first he had been angry, furious that she had left without saying anything to him. But that anger had faded away quickly after the long days of being alone.

He sat day after day by their stream, amongst the mutated flowers, hoping she would suddenly appear and would run into his arms. But she never did.

So he stayed away from the others. He had even lashed out at Roxanne, even though he didn't mean to, not really.

Even now, he sat by the stream, digging furrows into the earth with the sharpened end of a stick. He ruined the banks but didn't dare touch the flowers.

"Murphy?"

The stick bit into the dirt a little harder. "Roxy."

Roxanne ignored his harsh tone before sitting down next to her. "You aren't the only one who misses her, you know," she said flatly. "You don't have to be such a dick about it."

He merely glared.

Roxanne snarled back. "She was my best friend before she was yours."

"Then why did she leave both of us?" he snapped.

"I…" Roxanne's shoulders slumped. "I don't know."

"That's. Not. _An answer_," he growled, stabbing the ground again.

Roxanne grabbed the stick and tossed it away before facing him. "Look, whatever the reason, she's gone but that doesn't mean she's gone for good. So for now, we have to do what we always do- keep going."

"Says who?" Murphy asked sarcastically.

"Says me," Roxanne stated before standing. She offered him a hand. "Come on. We're going on a hunt."

Murphy looked at the flowers swaying in the breeze before taking a breath and accepting Roxanne's hand up. "Fine."

**xxXxx**

Realization came to Bradley the moment she woke up.

Her nights were usually riddled with nightmares, of fire and blood, of her killing Cage and of people she loved dying.

But last night was different.

In the dream, she had been alone, much like she was now. She was injured and scared, unsure of where to go or where to do.

She had stumbled to the river by camp, trying to drink some water, and saw her reflection ripple.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened," the reflection told her. "You can't change what happened either."

"I wish I could," she confessed.

"I know, but you can't. But there are people who rely on you, who love you, and you just left them."

"I can't go back now."

"You know you can. What you seek isn't going to be found out here. It'll be found inside."

"What do you mean?"

The reflection rippled one last time. "Forgiveness can't be found here. It's something you feel. Feel that, then go home."

"But how…"

But her reflection disappeared.

Bradley woke with a jolt, her mind racing.

_Forgiveness_, she thought.

Darting down to the river, she looked down at herself, long and hard. Her hair was tangled with braids and half-smashed flowers and her cheeks were streaked with dirt. Her body carried new scars and so did her mind. She traced her fingertips over her arms, then her healed leg, then lastly, her bullet wound.

Her breath hitched as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"What's done is done and I can't change that," she whispered. "I can't go back, but I can go forward."

When she opened her eyes, she met her gaze in the reflection of the water. "I forgive you," she told it. "No matter what I did before, I forgive…myself. I will learn and I will survive. And…I'll go home."

Tears fell silently down her face.

Then, with a whistle, she called out for Nyx and climbed onto the mare's back. She leaned against the horse's neck and whispered, "Take me back."

Whether the mare understood her or not, she still whinnied and took off, galloping back to Camp Jaha.

**xxXxx**

Everyone at the camp heard a horse galloping before they saw it. Sentries posted at the towers grew wary until one spotted who was approaching.

"It's Bradley!" Wells exclaimed, shocked.

Roxanne, who had been walking with Nyko, froze and turned.

Out of the forest came a large black horse with two muzzles, carrying a slender, wild-haired blonde on her back.

When Bradley slid off the mare's back, the two friends stared at each other, both of them unsure about what to say.

Roxanne was the one who broke the silence. "You're back," she said weakly.

Bradley's smile was as wobbly as Roxanne's voice. "Yeah. I'm back."

"For good?"

"For good."

Then they rushed into each other's arms, both laughing and crying at the same time before pulling apart.

"Don't ever run away like that again," Roxanne growled.

Bradley gave a watery laugh. "I won't. Promise."

Suddenly, a murmur rippled through the crowd that had gathered around the two girls. When it parted, it revealed Murphy, who stared at Bradley with disbelieving and wary eyes.

Bradley stiffened for a moment, her heart racing. She pulled away from Roxanne to face him.

Her gaze devoured him greedily, from his messy, long hair to the scar on his cheek from her knife, to the new rip in his jeans.

He stared back just as fervently, taking in the uneven hair, the dirt streaked clothes and cheeks, the trembling hands.

"Murphy," she breathed, barely above a whisper.

Then he was moving towards her, his eyes blazing, and she stayed rooted in the same spot, unsure of what he would do.

He stopped right in front of her so they were toe to toe, his stormy eyes meeting her pale blue eyes. He seemed to be at war with himself, which flickered across his face.

Bradley blinked before smiling very softly. "I missed you," she whispered so only he would hear.

And for a brief moment, his expression gentled and then his arms were around her and he pulled her close, his hands in her hair, his lips against hers.

Bradley nearly cried with relief when he held her close and wrapped her arms firmly around him before peppering kisses over his face and neck. "It's okay. I'm back. I won't go," she promised.

And the only response she got was a content sigh, which brushed against the nape of her neck as Murphy dropped his forehead against her shoulder.

And that simple sound was all she needed to hear.

They kept holding onto each other even when the crowd dispersed and the news of Bradley's return spread. The others, however, knew that they would get to see it for themselves.

But that was after she was done reuniting with Murphy.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: Please review.**


	22. Infinity Street

Chapter Twenty Two: Infinity Street

"_I've collected up blue stars_

_I have ripped them from his belt_

_Up in the clear sky_

_Out in the black night…_

_I'll always burn a light for you_

_Of the constant kind…"_

-Richard Walters

**xxXxx**

The week following Bradley's return left the camp abuzz with rumors as to why she left. When things started quieting down, Bradley felt more at ease, not enjoying the side glances casted her way.

"Some people think it was a pregnancy scare," Bradley told Murphy when they slipped away for some time to themselves. Her fingers tore angrily at the grass and she laid on her back, glaring at the sky.

Murphy choked. "A… a…"

Bradley gave him an amused look. "Relax. It's not like it's true."

Murphy looked at green as the grass, making her laugh. So she moved over and placed her head on his lap, crossing her legs.

Murphy looked down at her and sighed, shaking his head. He gently ran his hand through her hair. "Why did you leave?" he asked after a moment.

Bradley met his cool gaze. "Because I needed time for myself," she said softly.

"Because of Cage?"

Her eyes closed. "Yes. That was part of it."

Murphy's tone was gentle. "What was the other part?" he asked, still running his fingers through her hair in soft strokes.

"The consequences of my actions," she whispered. When she opened her eyes again, she saw him staring down at her with a furrowed brow. She exhaled. "Murphy…"

"He was going to kill all of us," he said in a flat tone. "It's not your job to shoulder the guilt that doesn't need to be felt in the first place."

"I don't know if I can think about it that way," she confessed.

"Why not?" Murphy's tone took a sharp edge to it.

Bradley turned her cheek to play with the fresh hole on the knee of Murphy's jeans. "I don't know."

Murphy gave one short, curt laugh. "That's bullshit, Bradley."

"How could I live with myself if Cage _had_ killed any of you? Especially Clarke or Roxanne or… you. Was I supposed to do nothing?"

"No, but you can't feel guilty about killing a murderer if that means protecting the people you care about!"

Bradley moved so Murphy could shift his legs as he seemed to curl in on himself. Her nails bit into the dirt as she stared at him. "But his blood is on _my_ hands, Murphy, no one else's."

"We've all killed, Bradley," Murphy told her, his voice like ice now. "Don't think for a second you're the only one who carries guilt."

Bradley nearly shivered at his words before looking away, a tear sliding down her cheek.

How could she be such a fool? Had she been so selfish in her own turmoil that she hadn't seen Murphy's or anyone else's? When did she stop seeing another people's pain before her own?

Bradley closed her eyes as her throat constricted. She nearly flinched when Murphy reached out and took her hand in his. She could sense him move closer to her, until she was nestled in between his legs, her back leaning back against his chest.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, turning slightly so their foreheads touched.

"Baby, it's not your fault. None of this is. You did the best you could. Now let me help you."

Bradley laughed and it was weak and watery. "John Murphy wants to help someone other than himself. What has the world come to?"

She could feel his silent laughter. He pressed his lips to the underside of her jaw. "Don't tell the others. They might think I've gone soft."

Bradley lifted her hand so the tips of her fingers could brush against his scarred cheek. "It'll be out secret."

**xxXxx**

As the sun began to set slowly, Clarke found herself standing alone at the north entrance to the camp. She heard someone approach her from behind and she turned a little to see Lexa standing a few feet away. Her cool blue eyes reflected the colors of the sunset.

"Hi," Clarke said softly.

"Hello," Lexa replied. "Did you want to be alone?"

Clarke shook her head.

"What are you thinking about?"

Clarke sighed. She looked back out towards the distant hills, watching as the sky turned a deep shade of lavender and gold.

Over the past few months, things had changed between Clarke and Lexa. It had started when President Wallace had been sent into exile…

**xxXxx**

_Three months ago…_

"_You are not the only ones who know this land. Not anymore. He will go into exile into the deserts beyond the mountains. If he ever returns, he will be imprisoned. Any man who wishes to follow him can do so. Otherwise, drop your weapons. Come with us, and we can start over, like we were meant to do one hundred years ago…_"

The Grounders and members of Camp Jaha watched as Lincoln lead a small group of Grounders into the mountains along with President Wallace and a few of his more loyal followers, each of them tense and still, like they were all carved from stone.

The first person to move was Bradley, who moved away from Murphy's side and disappeared into the crowd. None of them knew it would be some time before they saw her again.

After that, it was Bellamy who turned to face Clarke, who stood with her fists clenched at her side, nails biting into her palms.

"Now what, Princess?" he asked.

That seemed to snap Clarke out of her reverie. She blinked and met his dark gaze. "We start over," she decided.

The month that followed was unexplored territory for both the Grounders and the hundred. Bellamy and Clarke were appointed as unofficial leaders of the members of Camp Jaha, and Lexa, Nyko, and Lincoln spoke on behalf of the Grounders.

Expanding the camp to accommodate the Grounders was the easy part. Deciding who was going to take charge as leader was not. It eventually came down to the agreement that the camp being led by one person was not the wisest choice, so a council was elected, leaving the five unofficial leaders as the people who would work together to have everyone living together in peace.

Things between Clarke and Lexa came to an end the night that Clarke and Bellamy were up late working on the plans to build a main hall for camp gatherings and for a place for the council to meet regularly.

Clarke had had her head bent over the drawings that Raven had given her with the plans to build the hall, with Bellamy standing a little closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her collarbone.

"I think this wall should move back a little," he suggested, tapping a finger on the parchment. "What do you think?"

Clarke made the mistake of looking up and meeting his gaze. Her mind grew hazy, like it had months ago when they had both been in the medical tent and Roxanne had walked in on them.

_Had his eyes always been that shade of dark brown? _Her mind wondered.

Something in those dark eyes had flickered and before Clarke could remember how to breathe, he had her pressed against the long table, his lips fused with hers.

Colors had exploded behind her closed eyelids and heat had shot up her spine before her brain caught up with what was happening. Then her fingers was in his hair and she was kissing him back.

There had been a rustle of sound, a slight flicker of movement that had Bellamy and Clarke pulling apart.

Nearly hidden in the shadows stood Lexa, whose blue eyes seemed to glow oddly in the moonlight that was spilling into the room.

"Lexa," Clarke had breathed, even as her lips tingled and her heartbeat pounded loudly in her ears.

Those blue eyes grew cold as they met Clarke's. But Clarke could see the hurt behind the icy glare and her chest constricted.

"Lexa, I…"

The Commander lifted up a hand to silence Clarke. Her jaw clenched before she turned slightly to focus her gaze on Bellamy.

Time seemed to pass by slowly as a wordless exchange passed between Bellamy and Lexa. Bellamy then gave the Commander a slight nod and whatever had passed between them broke when Lexa turned back towards Clarke.

Lexa nodded just like Bellamy had, a single nod before she turned and walked out.

The air seemed to rush back into Clarke's lungs as her eyes widened as she looked at Bellamy. Her hand tightened over his, asking him what had happened since the words couldn't seem to find her.

Bellamy had given her a semblance of a smile. He had reached up and brushed the hair away from her eyes. "Now what, Princess?" he asked in a soft, husky tone.

**xxXxx**

Clarke blinked and shook her head. "Everything is different now."

Lexa's lips curved, understanding what Clarke meant. "Yes. But I hear that change is good."

Clarke looked over at the other girl. "I'm sorry."

Lexa's expression gentled. She stepped closer to take one of Clarke's hands in hers. She turned her gaze towards the golden sky. "It has been a while since I have watched the sun set." She smiled at Clarke. "I think they hold a promise, a promise of a fresh start."

It was Clarke's turn to understand what the Commander meant. "I would like a fresh start," she said softly.

Lexa nodded. "I would too."

They both turned to start walking back into the camp. Clarke saw Bellamy waiting for her under a small cluster of trees, and she smiled at him. Clarke turned to Lexa, who gave her hand a final squeeze.

"Lexa!"

Clarke and Lexa turned to see Roxanne jogging over. The hazel eyed girl grinned widely. "Me and the others were thinking of starting a bonfire. Come join us."

Clarke watched as Lexa blinked before nodding. Clarke's lips twitched infinitesimally. "Go on," Clarke encouraged. "Have fun."

"You're not coming?" Roxanne asked.

Clarke looked at Bellamy briefly. "Nah. I got someone waiting for me."

Roxanne's gaze turned mischievous. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then she turned to Lexa, snatching up the other girl's hand. "Come on, Commander. I saved you a seat."

Laughter burst out from between Clarke's lips as a wide eyed Lexa was dragged off by a determined Roxanne. She turned when a hand rested on her shoulder.

Bellamy looked amused as well. "I think there's a word for that," he told her, making a vague gesture towards Lexa and Roxanne's disappearing figures.

"Gobsmacked?" Clarke suggested.

Bellamy's teeth flashed as he grinned. "Something like that."

Clarke chuckled and leaned against Bellamy's side, wrapping her arm around his waist firmly.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: Please review! **


	23. Moondust

Chapter Twenty Three: Moondust

"_I'm building this house, on the moon  
Like a lost, astronaut  
Lookin at you, like a star  
From a place, the world forgot  
And there's nothing, that I can do  
Except bury my love for you_…"

-Jaymes Young

**xxXxx**

Surprise came to the camp in the form of Maya, the girl from Mount Weather that they had met months before. She was found walking in the forests close to the camp and was brought in by Murphy and Bradley, who had been out patrolling.

Maya, who was not pleased by her hands being tied behind her back, glared up at Bradley, who sat astride her black mare, ignoring the other girl.

"Why are you here?" Clarke asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Maya's gaze flickered, her expression awash with annoyance. "Because after _someone_ killed Cage and kicked out the President, everything went to shit at Mount Weather. Some people went off with Wallace, sure, but everyone else was too afraid to leave the mountain. I figured I should get out before things got ugly."

Bradley and Murphy exchanged a look at that.

"What do you mean by 'went to shit'?" Raven asked from a few feet away, using air quotes. Her gaze was as suspicious as everyone else's. Well, apart from Jasper, who seemed to ogle at the sight of Maya.

Murphy rolled his eyes when he saw the other guy's wide eyed stare, before subtlety nudging Bradley's side. She looked as well before her brow arched skeptically.

"Well you left us with no leader, so everyone thought that meant the title was up for grabs. Things got hairy for a while. So I left, end of story. So can I stay?" Maya eyed everyone else challengingly.

Clarke blew out a breath before looking around the room. "If no one has any objections…"

Octavia stepped forward. "What kind of skills can you bring to benefit the camp?" she asked.

"I worked in the medical ward in the mountain," Maya stated.

"We have healers already," Raven pointed out.

"It never hurts to have more," Clarke countered.

"Who says 'healers' anymore-?" Maya began before she was cut off.

The others fell silent when Roxanne and Lexa walked into the hall, both of them eyeing the newcomer like she was an interesting piece of furniture.

Roxanne looked at Bradley, then Clarke, before turning her gaze back to Maya. "So. Long time, no see. Maya, right?"

Maya nodded curtly.

"You know her?" Lexa asked, glancing at Roxanne.

"She's from Mount Weather," Roxanne informed her.

"Can she be trusted?"

Roxanne moved closer to Maya. "Good question. Can we?"

"What does it matter what I say? Obviously you guys wont trust me until I, what, prove myself?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Raven said sardonically.

"Okay, well, I can't do that if my hands are tied."

Clarke looked around one last time before cutting off the thin ropes that bound Maya's hands together.

"Thanks," Maya said, even though her tone wasn't very grateful.

Bradley shifted her weight, urging Nyx into a half circle. "Murphy and I will finish patrols before the sun goes down."

Clarke nodded before Bradley and Murphy rode off. Her blue gaze turned to the newest camp member. "Let's give you the grand tour."

**xxXxx**

"I don't like her," Murphy stated in a decisive tone.

Bradley adjusted herself on Nyx's back. "We just need to give her a chance."

Murphy glared at her from his own horse, who he had given the name 'Mud' to, because of its ugly, shaggy brown coat. "And what if that comes back to bite us in the ass?"

Bradley sighed. "Then we'll deal, like we always do."

Murphy looked disgruntled, so Bradley nudged Nyx closer to Mud so she could reach out to grasp his hand. "Come on. As soon as we finish patrolling, we can go do whatever."

"You really know how to seduce a guy, you know that?"

This time, Bradley was the one wearing a dirty look. "Shut up."

But since that made him smile, Bradley felt herself relax.

**xxXxx**

Earlier that morning, Roxanne found herself patrolling at the northern tower alone as the sun climbed up higher into the sky. Her moody gaze shifted from the trees to the nearby hills and back again, finding nothing out of the ordinary except for a group of squirrels that were all sporting an extra head.

Sighing, she rubbed a hand over her eyes.

For the past month, Roxanne noticed how much more tired she felt, where her bones felt heavier than they really were. She knew it was partially because of all the work that was being put into the camp, and the other part was because she never slept well during the early part of fall.

_It's been years_, she scolded herself. _Why can't you just let her go?_

But the memory of Mia, her now dead girlfriend, always resurfaced when the Arc began rotating farther from the sun, and now they came back when the air got cooler and the leaves changed color here on the ground.

Nothing helped with the memories. Not sleep, not distractions in the form of Bellamy or the other girl she had started fooling around with right after she had lost Mia…

Roxanne closed her eyes and tried to picture something other than the girl with long, dark hair that was streaked with blonde and red.

To her surprise, another image surfaced, of another slender girl with soft brown hair tied back in braided ropes and with piercing blue eyes.

Roxanne's eyes snapped open.

"No," she said out loud.

But before she could decipher her own thoughts, a familiar voice called out her name.

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear_, Roxanne thought numbly as Lexa walked over to where she was. _Or, in this case, think of the devil._

But nothing about Lexa looked evil or devilish. Instead her hair was down and loose today, waving softly past her shoulders and her eyes weren't smudged with black, making her look younger and less fierce. She looked like Lexa, not the Commander.

"I wanted to see if you wanted company," Lexa said to Roxanne.

Roxanne shrugged, sitting down so her legs dangled over the edge of the tower.

Lexa frowned briefly but climbed up and took a seat next to the other girl. She glanced over at Roxanne. "Are you all right?"

"Fine."

Lexa's gaze didn't miss the dark, puffy circles under Roxanne's eyes, or the tense lines that cut across her forehead and along the sides of her mouth. "I usually don't tolerate liars."

Roxanne's eyes met Lexa's, a flat hazel color against bright blue. "Then why are you tolerating me?"

Lexa leaned back on her hands, turning her gaze towards the distance. "I suppose I can understand why one acts the way they do when they carry such sad thoughts with them."

Startled, Roxanne's brows lifted. "Meaning?"

Lexa gave the other girl a patient look. "You have the look in your eyes that say you have someone else on your mind. I am familiar with this look."

"You mean with Clarke."

Lexa nodded.

Roxanne exhaled a sharp laugh. "I guess I do too."

There was a moment of understanding silence before Lexa leaned forward. "And who is on your mind?"

Roxanne scowled when she felt her throat constrict. "Just someone."

"I don't it's only _just_," Lexa replied.

"What does it matter? She's dead," Roxanne snapped harshly, her lip curling. When silence settled over them once more, she refused to look over at Lexa, not being able to stand the thought of the other girl looking at her sympathetically. But stubbornness kicked in and when she did, she was surprised to see a gentle, understanding look on Lexa's face.

"There is no greater pain than to love someone you love," Lexa stated simply, but her words revealed an underlying meaning.

Roxanne felt herself turn a little to face Lexa. "Who did you lose?"

"Her name was Costia," Lexa said softly.

Roxanne looked away again. "Mia," she said on a whisper. "Her name was Mia."

And surprise rushed through Roxanne once more when Lexa reached out and took Roxanne's hand in her own. She met the Grounder's gaze once more.

And for a third time, silence enveloped the two women, but this time it brought unspoken words and a shared sense of pain that came from two people losing someone that had had a hold over their lives like no other did before them.

**xxXxx**

Under Clarke's careful eye, Maya was slowly inducted into camp life. She learned the remedies that Nyko had taught the other healers while taking on other duties to help with the camp's growth.

One of those jobs was to help with the reconstruction of the pod that had brought the original hundred to the ground. The hope was to eventually contact the Arc again, to tell them that the ground was habitable. So she worked with Monty, Jasper, and Raven mostly, learning the ropes.

Maya knew Raven didn't like her, and didn't trust her as far as she could throw her. She felt the same way. As for the boys… well, Monty was fine. He was smart and kept to himself, except when he was around Jasper.

Jasper, on the other hand, was a different story. He followed Maya around like a puppy, asking if she needed help with anything or needed a cup of water or needed this or needed that. Frankly, it was driving her a little crazy.

One night, she snapped at him, ordering him to back off and leave her alone. So he slunk off with Monty to work on a transmitter, leaving her alone with Raven.

"You know he just has a massive crush on you, right?" Raven pointed out in that blunt way of hers.

"It's annoying," Maya said in a flat voice.

"He's not so bad, if you give him a chance."

Maya glared at Raven. "Why do you care? You hate me."

"But I don't hate Jasper." Raven shrugged. "He could do worse, I guess."

Maya snorted. "Thanks. I think."

Turning back to her work, she briefly thought about the gangly boy with dark, shaggy hair. Her lips dipped into a frown. But, with a shake of her head, she casted those thoughts aside for now and concentrated on the work in front of her.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: Please review! **


	24. Laughter Lines

Chapter Twenty Four: Laughter Lines

"_You took me to your favourite place on Earth  
To see the tree they cut down ten years from your birth  
Our fingers traced in circles round its history  
We brushed our hands right back in time through centuries._

_As you held me down, you said:_

_"I'll see you in the future when we're older  
And we are full of stories to be told  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I'll see you with your laughter lines"_…"

-Bastille

**xxXxx**

Standing alone at the peak of Mount Weather was a lone figure. The air cut through her long hair, whipping it over her shoulders. Her blue eyes scanned the horizon, arms crossed over her chest, and a small smile playing on her lips.

The sky was drenched in pinks and oranges as the sun rose slowly over the distant hills, with long golden rays chasing away the darkness.

Murphy wondered if he stood closer, if those colors would be reflected in her eyes. Then he shook his head, content to just watch Bradley watch the sun welcome the new day. He sat on the ground a few yards away, leaning back on his hands.

When she began humming, Murphy smiled, knowing she was lost in her thoughts, where a song was playing.

"_When the cold wind is a calling_

_And the sky is clear and bright,_

_Misty mountains sing and beckon_

_Lead me out into the light…_

_Where dark woods hide secrets_

_And mountains are fierce and bold,_

_Deeper waters hold reflections_

_Of times lost long ago…"_

Suddenly, the sound of a horn being blown cut Bradley off.

She froze, her eyes losing their dreamy expression, turning serious once more. Her smile faded quickly too and her posture became straight and tense.

Murphy stood and walked over, looking down the mountain side.

Below them stood the rest of the Grounders and camp members, all of them filing together at the base of the mountain.

Murphy and Bradley could just make out a few familiar figures, Clarke with her blonde hair, Roxanne standing alone with a commanding air, then Lexa with her long hair and black-smudged face as she looked up to the two standing at the peak.

A few days prior, the leaders of the camp had agreed to make their way back to Mount Weather to assess the situation there, since all of them were worried about what Maya had said being true. Bradley had been the one to make a point that they wouldn't want another person like Cage taking charge. So she and Murphy had volunteered to go on ahead to scope it out before they were joined by the others.

That evening they had rode off, Bradley riding Nyx and Murphy astride Mud, with enough provisions to make it to the mountain. It hadn't taken them very long to reach it via horseback, especially now that the Reapers had dispersed due to Cage falling from power, which meant none of them were being supplied with that odd red substance that changed them from Grounders into Reapers.

Within two days they had reached the mountain and had found its tunnels empty, its inner halls hallow. There wasn't any sign that anyone had stayed behind after Wallace had been banished and Cage had died. Bradley, feeling uneasy, quickly sent out a signal to the others to come to the mountain, which had consisted of her and Murphy climbing to the peak to light make-shift fireworks that blazed brightly in the dark night.

They didn't have to wait very long, so they stayed at the mountain top, enjoying the quiet and the view. Even Murphy had wondered out loud if the Earth had always been this way, with the rolling green hills and deep blue sky.

But now they had to focus on the task at hand, which was locating all of the people from Mount Weather who had chosen to stay behind. So they quickly descended and met Roxanne, Lexa, and Clarke, who were waiting for them patiently.

"Nothing?" Roxanne asked, eyeing the mountain warily.

"No," Bradley said, shaking her head. "It's abandoned. It's a mess in there, like they had grabbed what they could before leaving."

"Quickly," Murphy supplied, casting a glance towards the mountain's entrance.

"Why would they leave?" Clarke asked, brow furrowed.

Murphy now looked over to the slim, curly haired girl standing by Jasper, who shot him a dirty look, as though she knew what he was going to say. "Ask her," he said, gesturing.

Maya's glare was poisonous as she stepped forward. "If they all left, I don't know why. I left before they did, remember? I've been with you guys all this time."

"Would they have any reason to leave?" Clarke asked.

Maya shrugged. "Maybe life without Wallace running the join wasn't all that it was cracked up to be."

"Or," Murphy said, stepping closer. "Something made them leave."

"Like what?" Maya challenged, folding her arms over her chest. "They've survived a hundred years in there. Why leave now?"

"Both excellent questions," Lexa said in her usual calm demeanor. "Perhaps some more investigation is necessary?"

Roxanne stepped forward first, reaching out for the door. It swung open, creaking loudly on its rusted hinges. Then she stepped forward, disappearing into the darkened doorway before it suddenly lit up as she flicked on the overhead lights. She peeked her head back out. "Who's coming? No ghosts here."

Lexa moved through the door next, followed by Clarke and Bellamy, then Bradley and Murphy. Lincoln had only nodded to Lexa when the Commander had looked to him and Indra before they called out orders to keep an eye out for anything unusual while waiting for the others to return.

Their footsteps echoed down the quiet hallways as the small group made their way along the corridor.

Bradley looked at the white walls, which made her head hurt a little. One hand sought Murphy's while the other brushed over her knife, which was strapped to her hip like always.

Roxanne led them around the corner and through another doorway, which lead back into the main hall.

Bradley realized that Roxanne remembered the inside of the mountain after the last time she had been inside it, which was why she navigated the place with ease. She looked around, wishing she knew this odd place better so she didn't feel the urge to glance over her shoulder every five seconds.

_No ghosts here_, Roxanne had said.

Then why was it that Bradley felt like if she looked, she would see Cage standing there, bloody and cold?

Shivering, she took a step closer to Murphy.

Murphy, who had been eyeing the painting on the walls skeptically, noticed Bradley's pale complexion. He squeezed her hand and give her a questioning look when she looked over at him.

She shook her head, her eyes looking very dark against her pallor.

Murphy looked back around, wondering if she was picking up on something he wasn't. There weren't any people here, just some weird, old Earth paintings, dusty furniture… Who the hell lived like this?

Besides Wallace and Cage, he half mused to himself. Then he realized what was bothering Bradley. This place had been Cage's home, and the memory of him was still fresh in her mind. Being here must have reminded her of what had happened…

Casting a quick glance at the rest of the group, Murphy pulled Bradley into an empty room before she could protest. He shut the door and looked around. It was a room with bunk beds, enough to house about twenty people.

"Hey," he said, moving closer to Bradley, cupping her face with one of his hands. His thumb brushed over her cheek. "You okay?"

Bradley sighed, her eyes closing briefly. Of course Murphy knew something was wrong. He knew her too well. "No," she admitted. "Being here…"

"I know. Cage."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Murphy, where _are_ they? Where could they have gone?"

Murphy frowned slightly. "I don't know. Maybe they left something behind that'll tell us."

Bradley opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. She smiled when she saw the concern in his own gray-blue eyes. "I'll be okay," she reassured him. She lifted a hand to cover his. "I have to be."

"Not all the time," he reminded her.

She merely smiled and stepped closer, rising up on her toes to brush her lips over his softly.

Suddenly, the door banged opened, revealing an annoyed looking Roxanne. Her hazel eyes flashed with humor when she saw the couple embracing. "I'd say get a room but… Anyway, we found something. Come on."

Murphy and Bradley exchanged a look before following Roxanne down the hall and into another room that looked like a main hall.

Bradley didn't have time to ponder over why the hell anyone would need a piano nowadays, because Lexa and Clarke were bent over a large piece of parchment, murmuring to each other.

"What is it?" Murphy asked.

Lexa looked up first, but it was Clarke who spoke. "It's a map of the entire area. The mountain, the forests, the river, even out to the deserts." Then she tapped her finger against the paper. "And I think I know where they all went."

**xxXxx**

When the group emerged from the mountain, it was dusk. The air was already growing cool again, making Bradley shiver.

Murphy sidled closer to her so she could press herself against his side, and she rested her forehead against the warm curve of his neck.

"Come on," he said, pulling her away.

She followed him, knowing the group would tell the others about what they found. Plus it felt good to be outside of those cold corridors, where the air was clean and she didn't feel bogged down by guilt and memories.

So she took Murphy's hand in her own and let him pull her into the forest, down the narrow path that looked like it had been made by animals. They kept going until they found a small clearing, with a pond surrounded by soft green moss.

Bradley sat down at the edge of the water, splashing come over her face before taking a few sips to quench her thirst.

Murphy followed her lead and she smiled when the remaining water drops stuck to his eyelashes and along the bridge of his nose. She reached out and brushed them away gently.

Their breaths mingled as they stayed close to one another, gray-blue eyes against light blue, and neither one knew who leaned in first, but it didn't matter when their lips met.

Bradley let Murphy pull her onto his lap, so he was sitting back in the moss with her legs straddling his hips. His hands rested against the curve of her hips and her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

Bradley felt the rest of the tension melt away from her body as it warmed up from being pressed against Murphy's. She sighed when they pulled apart and she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling when he ran his fingers through her hair, gently untangling the snarls.

"I found something," he said, shifting so he could get something from his pocket. "I found it inside the mountain."

In the palm of his hand rested a small necklace, dark, faded silver color, with a small heart at the end of the chain.

Bradley picked it up cautiously, turning it in her hands. And there, inscribed on the back of the heart, were the tiny words, _To the moon and back._

She looked up to meet Murphy's gaze, which was dark and intense and unreadable. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Murphy leaned closer so their foreheads brushed. "I thought… I though even though we weren't living by the moon when we were at the Arc, and even though we weren't, you know, _us_ while after we came here… I thought that you should know that… I do. To the moon, to the stars, to whatever distant galaxies are out there, and back. I love you."

Bradley stared at him, her lips curving upwards. She reached up and brushed his hair back. She laugh softly. "Oh," she breathed. "Murphy. I love you too."

Murphy's eyes flew to hers once more, suddenly wide and vulnerable. She didn't have to read them to know the questioning disbelief he was clearly feeling.

"I think I always have, ever since I threw that knife at you," Bradley said, with a grin.

Murphy choked out a laugh before pulling her tightly against him, then he gently rolled them over so he was hovering over her, their bodies pressed together. He brushed a thumb along her cheek again.

Bradley handed him the necklace and lifted her head a little so he could put it on. It rested in the curve between her breasts, warm from his hands. She lifted her hands to cup his face. She traced the scar on his cheek.

And they stayed that way until Roxanne came and found them, wrapped together in silence as the sun began to set, lost in their own world with nothing but the trees and the wind to keep them company.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: This chapter included the song "Touch the Sky" by Julie Fowlis.**

**Please review! **


	25. Medicine

Chapter Twenty Five: Medicine

"_Pick it up, pick it all up_

_And start again._

_You've got a second chance_

_You can go home_

_Escape it all..."_

-Daughter

**xxXxx**

Bradley and Murphy followed Roxanne back to the others. They all agreed to make their way back to the camp so they could look into the maps they found and discuss what this could mean.

Bradley swung onto Nyx's back while Murphy mounted Mud. The others did the same. Roxanne nudged her horse, a dark red stallion she called Big Red, closer to Bradley. Big Red extended his neck in greeting to Nyx, and got a sharp nip in response.

"Nice necklace," Roxanne commented, eyeing Bradley's neck.

Bradley blushed slightly, raising a hand to touch it again. Then she shot a look at her friend as they rode side by side. "You and the Commander seem awfully cozy."

Roxanne didn't blush like Bradley, but her gaze did drift over to Lexa. "So?"

"I just figured after what happened with Bellamy, you wouldn't be so quick to get back on the horse." She winced. "So to speak."

Roxanne snorted. "Bellamy and I... I don't know, Brad, it just wasn't meant to be or whatever. He always had his eye on Clarke." When she saw her friend's sympathetic gaze, she waved it away. "Don't do that. It's fine. I'm fine."

"Say fine one more time and I might not believe you."

Roxanne's gaze turned amber in the patchy sunlight, gleaming restlessly. "I'm not going to tie myself to a person who wants to be with someone else. I mean, if it was Murphy, wouldn't you let him go?"

Bradley considered that, pushing down the odd lump in her throat that formed at the thought of Murphy kissing someone else, saying I love you to someone else...She shook her head. "I guess," she said uncertainly.

Roxanne shook her head, flicking the reins to scatter the flies away from Red's matted mane.

Bradley changed the subject. "What do you think we'll find with the maps?"

Roxanne thought it over. "I think... it's going to show us a way we can survive this place. Start over."

"Enough to call the others down from the Arc?"

Roxanne looked up at the sky, at the quarter moon. "Maybe."

**xxXxx **

A few days went by after the trip to Mount Weather and all was quiet around the camp. But that silence was shattered by a rather loud and colorful exclamation coming from Raven's tent.

The others rushed in and saw her standing there, pale, stating at Monty and Jasper in shock. When Clarke asked what had happened, Raven lifted up the transmitter she had been working on for months now and turned the nob.

There was some crackling and interference, but the sound of a voice slowly came through.

"Hello? Hello?"

Clarke stiffened and Bradley gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Hello? This is Abby. Can you hear me? Clarke?"

After that day, things began changing at the camp very quickly.

**xxXxx **

The following months found the camp divided in its tasks, with one large group working with Roxanne and Lexa's to track down and scout out the fat lands that the maps depicted outside the region of Mount Weather. The other part of camp worked with Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Clarke, preparing and building in preparation for the arrival of the Arc and the others they had not seen in a very long time.

It was determined that the inhabitants of Mount Weather crossed the desert and salt flats out past the mountains, searching for something that their maps didn't even show. People around the camp would speculate where they went around the camp fires at night. Many believe they died trying to cross the desert and their bodies were now buried, never to be found again. Some believe they found the sea and were living far, far away, never to be seen again. And a few believed that they found Paradise, a piece of land that still held some of the old earth's beauty, before it was ravaged by nuclear wars and wasted by toxic gases.

Whatever the case may be, those people were never seen nor heard from again, lost in their journey to search for something else after the downfall of Mount Weather.

As for the Arc's descent, it was planned to arrive at the beginning of winter, right before the cold and the storms came in and made landing too difficult. Clarke was in communication with her mother and Jaha nearly every day, getting and giving status reports.

The camp expanded, covering the entirety of the foothills surrounding the lake they had settled by. The forests nearby had been cut down and moved into camp, where new cabins and tents were built quickly.

Everyone was surprised when Bellamy, Finn, and Murphy took charge on building and expanding the camp. The three young men had quickly learmed that if they put aside their differences, they actually got along fine, especially when they all had one goal in mind.

So they all coexisted and worked together, moving towards that day when three Arc would touch down and they would be reunited with their parents, their family, and friends.

The anticipation grew every day, as well as the nerves.

When they found a quiet moment to be aline, Bradley and Murphy would take their horses around to the other side of the lake. They would sit in the shade of the trees they hadn't cut down and would talk about the aspects of the Arc coming to Earth after all this time.

They were both nervous about it all, but both shared a measure of excitement when it cake to the thought of change. They agreed that everything was finally settling into place, and after months of living and fighting, it felt nice to simply work and relax.

Even now, they laid out side by side along the lake shores, dozing in the mid afternoon sun, shaded by the tree branches, curled up in the long grass.

Bradley toyed with the necklace that rested against Murphy's chest now, her eyes closed and lips curved.

She had made it herself weeks ago, a flattened disk with their initials carved into it, placed on a simple chain. On the other side was an engraving of the moon and stars, like her own necklace. Along his didn't have the words, the meaning was clear, and Bradley felt ridiculously pleased at this symbolic bond with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Murphy murmured, tugging gently at the ends of her hair.

Bradley sighed andeeply snuggled deeper into his side. "Moons and stars."

His chest shook with silent laughter. "There and back?" he asked softly.

Bradley tightened her hold on him. "Always."

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: Please ****review!**


	26. Dark Star (part one)

Chapter Twenty Six: Dark Star (part one)

"_My heart was born out of the fire_

_I lost love a thousand years ago_

_And still, I can't find her_

_Now I don't love like I used to_

_But I got stories I could tell you_

_If I want to..."_

-Jaymes Young

**xxXxx**

_**Flashback**_

Roxanne's heart thumped loudly against her ribs. She pressed herself against the cool wall of the medical ward, hoping that everyone in the Ark didn't hear the loud organ.

Bradley looked pale as she stood on the other side of the doorway, her shoulder pressed against the wall like Roxanne. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead.

They had just stolen valuable medicine in hopes of helping Bradley's ailing mother and now they were trying to find a way to slip out without being caught. Unfortunately, the sounds of Abby and Jaha's voices stopped them short.

"Jaha, she didn't do anything to deserve this! You know my daughter!"

Roxanne and Bradley exchanged a wide eyed look. Lately it seemed every person under the age of eighteen was being thrown in jail, whether or not they actually committed a crime. Being too young to be floated, the cells were filling up quickly and rumors were spreading as to why.

"Abby, you know why we have to do this! It's for the greater good!" Jaha snapped in a hushed whisper.

Abby scoffed loudly, their footsteps coming closer. "Don't give me that bullshit, Jaha. You know as well as I do the risks involved are expontentially high! Think of you son! Are you willing to put his life on the line?"

The sound of a beaker shattering on the ground prevented Jaha from answering.

Bradley's hands trembled as she stared at the broken glass at her feet. She was only able to look up at Roxanne once more before Abby burst into the room.

_**Flashback Ends**_

**xxXxx **

Roxanne stood in the clearing by camp, her hair and face wet from the light rain falling from the sky. Her greenish eyes scanned the clouds and her hand was gripped around a transmitter.

Raven's voice crackled through. "Are you in position?"

"Yes," Roxanne said. "All clear."

Then Roxanne heard it, the loud whooshing of engines that she hadn't heard in what felt like a very long time. She heard the signals that sounded off, clearing for a landing, and knew it wouldn't be long before the Ark broke through the thin layer of clouds.

She allowed herself a moment to think about the bittersweet irony of this moment. Having been the last of the hundred to be thrown in jail, she found it fitting that she'd be the first to welcome her jailers and banishers back to Earth.

Beside her stood Lexa, standing as a peaceful advocate on behalf of the Grounders. The Commander's eyes matched the color of the sky as she too watched for the Ark's descent.

"Are you ready?" Lexa asked, looking towards Roxanne.

Roxanne felt her lips tug into a smile. She reached over and took the other woman's hand briefly. "Not even a little."

**xxXxx **

About a quarter of a mile away, Bradley sat on horseback, keeping watch over the entire area. A few others were spread out over the edges of the camp, all in place in assure that the landing went as smoothly as possible and with no interruptions.

Nyx tossed her mane and twitched her ears at the growing sounds of the approaching engines. She shied nervously for a moment, but was quickly calmed by Bradley.

Bradley couldn't help but fidget as well. She nervously tugged at her necklace, a habit she found herself doing when she was anxious.

She knew that Murphy wasn't too far off, about a hundred yards away from where she was, mounted on his own horse. They had both agreed that keeping watch sounded like a better task than welcoming their...guests.

Bradley frowned. She was still surprised that Roxanne had agreed to the task when Clarke asked. She assumed out of everyone here, it would be Clarke who would greet the Ark. After all, it contained her mother, which wasn't the case for many others.

Her thoughts broke when she finally saw a huge black mass emerge from the clouds. The belly of the Ark came first and the clouds dispersed around it as its engines kicked up the winds.

Her heart began hammering.

**xxXxx **

_**Flashback **_

Bradley sat with her head resting against her knees, which were drawn up against her chest. Her arms were wrapped loosely around her legs. She listened to the others murmur and argue and she tried to tune them out.

Not too far away, Murphy stood in a shady corner of the overcrowded cell. He watched her, not really knowing who she was. He recognized her of course, her light blonde hair stood out in the crowd. She had been curled up ever since the guards had tossed her and her friend inside.

Murphy's gaze slid over briefly to the angry looking brunette. Her fists were clenched, as though she was ready to throw a punch at whomever spoke to her next. That unfortunate person was Bellamy.

Bradley looked up when she heard the sound of flesh connecting with flesh. Her eyes widened when she saw Roxanne standing, her fist clenched and knuckles bleeding, over Bellamy, who sported a cut lip. He spat up blood.

She shot to her feet, crying out Roxanne's name.

Suddenly, Bellamy and Roxanne were ripped apart by a guy named Finn and none other than Clarke. The latter glared heatedly at Bellamy while Finn eyed Roxanne warily.

"How is the going to help us? You two always squabble like children! Enough! Can't you see something is happening?" Clarke demanded.

Bellamy scoffed, rolling his eyes, despite his tense posture. "Whatever, Princess. Tell _Roxy_ to stay the hell away from me."

Roxanne lunged forward again, but Finn pushed her back. "Stop!" he shouted. "Clarke is right. Fighting isn't going to fix anything."

Bradley accidentally bumped into two people as she squeezed through the crowd to get to her friend. She didn't look at the tall, gray eyed boy standing in the corner frowning at her, but she looked at the girl whose shoulder she jostled.

"Octavia?" Bradley asked, giving the wide eyes girl a tentative smile.

Octavia Blake nodded.

Bradley apologized and squeezed the other girl's arm before darting over to Roxanne.

"You missed the party," her friend grumbled as she leaned against the wall, her foot pressed against it.

"Roxanne," Bradley sighed, shaking her head.

Suddenly, alarms went off and the entire cell block went dark except foe a few blinking red lights. The doors opened all at once, with a sharp hiss of air.

"Everyone move, now!"

_**Flashback Ends**_

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: We are nearing the end of this story, so hold on, we only have one chapter to go!**

**Please ****review!**


	27. Dark Star (part two)

Chapter Twenty Seven: Dark Star (part two)

"_I've looked a long time to find you_

_I drifted through the universe just to lay beside you_

_Anywhere you want me to take you, I'll go_

_But there's things about me that you just don't know,_

_If I told you where I've been_

_Would you still call me baby?_

_If I told you everything _

_Would you call me crazy?_

_'Cause baby, I'm a dark star..._"

-Jaymes Young

**xxXxx**

_**Flashback**_

"Everyone move, now!"

Clarke winced as everyone was shoved and jostled out of the cell blocks and down a dark corridor. Someone tripped and fell, and Clarke crouched down to help her. Her dark red hair was recognizable.

"Fox, here," Clarke said, helping the other girl up.

"Thanks, Clarke," the red head said shakily. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," Clarke admitted grimly.

Up ahead, Bradley and Roxanne walked arm in arm, their eyes flashing in the strange lights. The latter wore a fierce scowl, while Bradley looked like a cornered rabbit.

Bradley bumped into someone again, but it was too crowded to figure out who it was. She murmured an apology without looking over her shoulder.

Murphy rubbed his arm irritable, eyeing the blonde who had bumped into him for the second time in one day. His mouth turned down in a frown.

Then he was shoved again from behind, this time by a guard. "Move it," the older man growled.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on," Murphy muttered.

Walking along the edge of the crowd, Bellamy shielded his sister from the guard's suspicious gazes. His body was tense, ready to fight anyone who tried to separate them.

Octavia peered out from around her brother's broad shoulders and gasped.

The crowd was being filed into what looked like an enlarged escape pod, capable of holding everyone here. There were shouts of protest and a good amount of swearing (mainly from Roxanne and Murphy), before everyone was eventually crammed inside.

"Shut up, buckle up!" one of the guards ordered.

Finn looked around, noting how there were enough seats for all of them, all with crisscrossed harnesses to keep them strapped down.

"Where the hell are you sending us?" he demanded.

"To the Ground!" Jasper yelped. "I heard them!"

"That's suicide!" someone else shouted. "No one has lived on the Ground for a hundred years!"

"Until now," a calm, cool voice stated, which carried over the disgruntled crowd.

Jaha stood at the pod's entrance, his arms folded behind him.

"Dad? What's going on?" Wells cried out, his eyes wide.

"You're being sent on a mission: to fall to the Ground and to see if it's habitable. Once you're there, you'll either live or die. Succeed, and we might be able to save the Ark."

"You're asking us to risk our lives!"

"We'll die!"

"How could you do this?!"

The last shout came from Bradley, who glared at their leader with blazing blue eyes.

Jaha lifted his hands in a gesture of peace. "It's for the greater good. Our oxygen supplies are dwindling. If the Ground can support human life again, then we can descend from the stars and return home. If not, every single person and child on this vessel will perish."

Then he stepped back, allowing the steel doors to slid shut. Teens swarmed the door, but it was too late. And as the doors closed, Jaha looked over them all one last time.

"Good luck."

"Everyone, get to a seat and buckle down!" Clarke ordered immediately, whirling around.

As everyone scrambled to get themselves secured, the countdown began.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen...

Three, two, one-

_Launch!_"

_**Flashback Ends**_

**xxXxx**

Roxanne's dark hair swirled around her as the Ark touched down onto the Ground. She shivered at the winds that the engines kicked up, and squinted against the rising dust.

There was a long pause before there was another loud release of air, then the bottom of the Ark opened like a ramp, revealing a brown haired Abby and serious faced Jaha. Kane was behind them, followed by the rest of the adults that had stayed behind.

Abby walked out first, her eyes squinting against the clouded sky. Then, like the 100 had done months ago, she took a deep breath of air and smiled. She gestured for the others to follow.

Roxanne gave Lexa a final glance before approaching him, her hazel eyes expressionless. She bit back the sarcastic retorts that were on the tip of her tongue. Swallowing, she met Jaha's black eyes, nodding. "Welcome," she began. "Glad to see you made it in one piece, sir."

Jaha's expression didn't change, but his eyes gave away that he could sense the undercurrents in Roxanne's cool tone. He nodded as well.

"May I introduce the Commander's, Lexa, the leader of the Groundlings."

The Commander stepped forward, her icy eyes looking into the eyes of the Ark leader.

Jaha reached out, extending his hand towards her. "I am Jaha."

Lexa gripped his forearm tightly in greeting. "Welcome to our lands."

Again, Jaha's eyes flickered, noting the Groundling's phrasing.

Roxanne stiffened, eyes narrowing. "Come on," she said, turning her attention to Abby. "Everyone is waiting."

Roxanne lead Jaha, Abby, Kane, and Lexa towards where Clarke was. Bellamy stood quietly by her side and they were flanked by Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, and Finn. Indra stood further back, along with Nyko, and the others were gathered in batches around the camp, eyeing the newcomers and whispering amongst each other.

Clarke broke away from the others, running towards her mother. The two women embraced, and Roxanne lowered her gaze as to avoid looking at the now sobbing Abby.

Lexa took her hand in a gesture of comfort. Roxanne met her sky blue gaze and gave her a weak smile.

The sound of hoof beats had the crowd turning to see Bradley and Murphy riding over, followed by Monty, Jasper, and Maya.

Jaha frowned at the sight of Murphy, who scowled in return.

Bradley, however, gave to her former leader an icy stare before turning her attention to Abby. "Abby," she said coolly, with a nod.

Abby met the younger woman's gaze. "Madison," she returned.

Bradley grimaced at the name. "Bradley, please."

Abby's brow furrowed in confusion before her expression smoothed out from realization. "I'm sorry," she said softly, with an odd undertone, as though that apology stretched farther than the name.

Bradley didn't miss it. Her chin lifted slightly. "How many just arrived?"

Marcus Kane, who had been silent until now, stepped forward. "Three hundred adults and seniors, roughly, and twenty children."

Clarke frowned at her mother. "That's less than I remember, especially the children."

Abby's eyes saddened. "With our oxygen levels being so low, many children got sick. Most didn't survive. For the adults, well..."

Jaha interceded. "The adults were outraged that their children could not be saved. They lashed out, breaking our laws, therefore we-,"

"Floated them," Murphy finished on a growl, his scowl deepening. "Because that's your answer to everything, isn't it? Kill first, ask questions later."

"If we don't have some kind of order, then how would we survive?" Jaha challenged, rounding on the young adult.

"There's order, then there's murder," Murphy snapped. "People survive with order."

When Jaha stepped forward, Bradley was in between them in a flash, having dismounted from her horse. Her eyes blazed, just like they had when she had yelled at Jaha before they had been launched to the Ground.

"I don't think so," she murmured very quietly. Her fingertips ghosted over the handle of her hunting knife, which was strapped to her hip.

Lexa, sensing the tension, raised her hands. "Why don't we go to the main tent and meet there? We have a lot to discuss."

Jaha tore his gaze away from Bradley before nodding. "Very well."

**xxXxx **

Bradley leaned against a tree, listening to the murmuring inside the tent a few yards away. She needed the air, having been inside that tent for the past hour with Jaha, who seemed more insufferable than before.

Murphy leaned his shoulder against hers, pushing the long hair from his eyes. "He's still a dick."

Bradley snorted, closing her eyes. "He'll probably always be a dick."

Murphy looked down at his girlfriend. "You okay?"

Bradley sighed, opening her eyes again. "Just tired. Big day and all."

Then her name was called out, so she sighed once more before pushing away from the tree. She smiled when Murphy reached out to hold her still just to kiss her cheek, before she walked back inside.

It took a few more hours for an agreement to be put into place. At first, Jaha's main concern was the Groundlings, who were essentially strangers to him and the people of the Ark. That concern was dismissed after Clarke and the others from the 100 told him and the other adults stories about how the Groundlings came to their aid and the peace that was between the two groups now.

Then the matter of fitting in the extra bodies into the camp was the next topic. Suggestions of further expanding the camp were tossed out, along with the idea of moving to a larger location. Mount Weather wasn't considered, since Lexa agreed with Roxanne on how no one could be safe inside that "rat trap inside a mountain".

Expansion seemed the most reasonable idea, since the foothills on which they lived still stretched out for many miles, and with the extra hands, the job would be finished much faster. With that, they agreed to keep on adding to the camp.

The final agreement was between the people, on the jobs everyone would have, and that everyone had a place in camp that played a role in their daily lives. People with medical experience would continue to work with Abby, Clarke, Nyko, and Bradley within their medical tents, and people who were once guards would take up positions to ensure that the camp's safety was priority. This would be spearheaded by Bellamy, Murphy, Finn, Lincoln, Roxanne, and Indra. Peace and order were to be maintained, all within reason. No one would be exiled without reason and without being proved guilty of a crime. The law would be a blend of the rules of the Ark and the set of guidelines Lexa used when ruling the Groundlings.

When it was all done, Bradley walked out of the tent and smiled when she saw that Murphy was still waiting for her under that tree, right where she had left him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, before reaching up to brush her fingertips over the thin white scar on his cheek.

Murphy gazed back at her, his hands on her waist, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles. "Everything set?"

Bradley nodded, blowing out a breath. "Yes."

"Finally," he said before laying his lips over hers.

At the entrance of the camp stood Bellamy and Clarke, both with their arms crossed. Their eyes scanned the surrounding lands, imagining what it would look like in a year's time.

"You did it, Princess," Bellamy said, smirking down at her.

"We did it," Clarke corrected, reaching out for his hand.

Bellamy chuckled before taking it, lacing their fingers together.

Roxanne and Lexa slipped away under the cover of shadows, wanting some quiet time after a very long day. They walked along a worn path in the woods, watching as the butterflies came to life, their iridescent electric blue wings glowing brightly in the darkness.

Roxanne wasn't sure who took whose hand, but then she found herself hand in hand with the Commander, and looking into her eyes, which glowed like the butterflies.

"What do you think, Commander?" Roxanne asked, leaning back against a tree. "Do you think we can do this- build a new life for everyone here?"

"I believe it is possible if we choose to live in peace," Lexa stated firmly.

"No more fighting," Roxanne sighed, relaxing.

"No more," Lexa agreed.

"Besides," Roxanne smirked, pulling the other woman close. "There's more important things to do than fighting."

Lexa smiled as their lips met, silently agreeing with Roxanne's words whole heartedly.

**xxXxx **

_**One Year Later**_

Camp Jaha was renamed into Camp Terra as time passed. People felt it was a good way to represent the Earth to which some had returned to and where some had never left.

Leadership of the camp was constructed into a council, made up of equal part Groundling and people once from the Ark. Abby and Marcus Kane sat on the council, along with Lexa and Indra, as well as Clarke, Bellamy, Nyko, and a few others. Jaha had been a member as well, before he had disappeared on an excursion to the distant deserts with a few others. They hadn't returned for several months and were presumed to be dead.

Life at Camp Terra wasn't easy. It was hard work for everyone there; from hunting and gathering, to keeping the inhabitants healthy, to keeping it safe, not one person lacked in a job to do.

Bellamy and Clarke matured into their roles on the council. They both agreed in leading with a lack of bias towards the people of the camp. They wanted peace and they wanted everyone's wellbeing to be important, rather than ruling while using fear as a means to make people subservient.

Bradley blossomed under Abby's teachings, after she had forgiven the woman, recognizing she could no longer blame Abby for her mother's death. Abby, in turn, was impressed with how well Bradley grew, and was even more impressed with how she handled herself when they had first come to Earth. When she had learned that Bradley had cured the camp of a strange disease, Abby began teaching her less, allowing Bradley to take more control as co-lead in the medical tent, with the other lead being Nyko.

Roxanne's hardness softened under the constant love from Lexa. The two women grew close, having a shared grief with losing a loved one, and now sharing in a love for one another. Roxanne proved herself as an excellent defender of the camp, after learning the skill of handling different weapons from Indra, who had also taught Octavia, who eventually became Roxanne's second in protecting the camp.

Raven and Finn settled old grievances by declaring a clean slate for them both. The fresh start proved well for them both, and the new development and expansion of the camp was placed in their capable hands, and paid off well in the end. With the help of Monty, Jasper, and Japser's girlfriend, Maya, they were able to utilize their creativity and intelligence in a way that allowed the camp to run effectively with the help of their inventions.

And then there was Murphy, the outcast who had no place in the camp when the 100 had first arrived, who surprised them all by becoming a leader himself in the outdoor expeditions for hunting, gathering, and trapping. He led more quietly than the others, and used less words, but his tracking skills unparalleled, perhaps of course, next to Lincoln's.

But even moreso, the change in his character was noticeable to those who remembered him as the troubled kid with a bad attitude. That was, of course, due to Bradley and her friendship and her love, but it was also due to him finding his place amongst the others.

Even now, he found himself being accepted by those around him. That then led to people approaching him, to building friendships with him (although he remained the closest with Finn and Bellamy). Nowadays, however, people approached Murphy for a whole new reason.

Murphy smirked, watching as Bradley leaned against the trunk of a tree, her eyes closed. She was sitting on a patch of grass, relaxing after what must have been a long day in the medical tents. A cold had broken out amongst the younger children, but it was nothing overly concerning.

He watched her carefully, his eyes tracing over her hair, which reached her waist now, and her soft, pale skin.

"Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to join me?" Bradley asked, without opening an eye.

Murphy laughed and moved to sit next to her. Bradley snuggled into his side, sighing softly. Murphy's smirk widened as he held her close, smugness radiating from his body. His hand traced down Bradley's arm, down her leg then back up again, before it reached its target.

The smirk changed to an awed smile when he felt the rolling of tiny feet under his hand as he rested it against Bradley's rounded stomach. It was still a feeling they were both getting used to.

With another smile, Murphy turned his gaze skyward, where the stars were staring to come out as the sky darkened. They gleamed and flickered, like flames that were smoldering into embers.

Once, those stars had been their home. But now, they had returned to their real home, to the Earth on which their ancestors had roamed, to the Earth had had once been choked nearly to death by nuclear warfare.

It had started here, and it would end here.

**xxXxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

**Author's Note: That's all folks!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed this story! **


End file.
